Comenzar de nuevo
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Hermione Granger, se encuentra con Viktor Krum despues de todos estos años...que pasara entre ellos? Les aviso que esta historia es despues del Epilogo, asi que si no han leido Reliqueas de la muerte, no lean este fic.
1. Decision

_Espero que este fic les guste mucho, es un HG/VK despues del epilogo, no me pregunten como lo voy hacer, pero lo estoy haciendo..._

-Hermione me da mucha pena la decisión que ustedes dos han hecho, llevan juntos casi 13 años, y disculpa que me meta, pero tú eres como mi hermana desde mucho antes de que te casaras o que salieras con mi hermano Ron, no será posible se den una segunda oportunidad?- las dos mejores amigas estaban en una cafetería del centro de Londres, como si fueran unas perfectas muggles.

-Ginny llevamos viviendo 6 años la segunda oportunidad, tu sabes que mi relación matrimonial con Ron, comenzó de la forma errónea, todavía no nos habíamos fortalecido como pareja cuando nos casamos, no culpo nuestro acto, porque por este tengo uno de mis mayores y hermosos regalos de mi vida, pero quiero que sepas que yo si estaba enamorada de tu hermano, y yo se que el también, ahora ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.- la mayoría de las veces los matrimonios es una opción a medio, largo o corto tiempo dependiendo del amor, en el caso de Ron y Hermione, no hubo que elegir, era en ese momento antes de que se note mas el embarazo.

-Y los chicos, ya hablaron con ellos? Como lo tomaron?

-Si ellos ya saben, lo han tomado con mucha calma mejor de lo que esperábamos, Rosie lloro un poco, pero después nos confesó que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar y que era mejor que sea temprano. Siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte. Hugo en cambio primero se quedo mudo, luego de que Ron y yo terminamos de hablar, se rio y izo bromas, parecía feliz.- las dos se rieron al mismo tiempo, Hermione tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Me dejaste preocupada por algo Hermione, no entiendo eso de los seis años viviendo la segunda oportunidad. Que paso hace seis años?-pregunto Ginny, tratando de retroceder en el tiempo para recordar algo de lo que se había perdido.

-Tú sabes que los celos no van conmigo, y a Ron nunca le hice una escena de celos…excepto cuando estábamos en 6to…

-Lavender Brown, no me digas!!- Ginny se puso igual que roja que su pelo- Hermione no lo creo…

-No quiero decir mucho, porque fue algo que procuramos ocultar de la familia, pero si Lavender estuvo muy interesada en tu hermano- Hermione se reservo para ella, que Ron también se había mostrado muy interesado –Mi matrimonio pudo quedarse ahí, en seis años. Pero lo superamos, claro que primero me enoje mucho con él, pero poco a poco lo fuimos resolviendo.

-Y lo de ahora es por lo mismo?- Ginny pregunto preparada para oír la respuesta, si era un "si" no iba esperar para atacar a su hermano con todos los hechizos y embrujos que se sabía.

-Claro que no!! Ron es un hombre de palabra, el me juro que nunca más iba a ver a Lavender, y así lo ha hecho- no quería ni averiguar si estaba en lo cierto, por eso no dudaba en las palabras de su futuro ex esposo, pero tampoco era de gran importancia saber si si o no -Lo de ahora son las acumulaciones de todo lo que hemos vivido. Desacuerdos que ya no podemos tolerar, somos tan diferentes con tu hermano que no entiendo como pudimos estar tanto tiempo juntos…-sonrió y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, aunque estaba feliz igual se moría de pena por todo- Soy una tonta Ginny, claro que se como pudimos estar tanto tiempo juntos!!! Por nuestros hijos, Rosie y Hugo, por ellos, pero este año cuando los dos estaban en Hogwarts, nos dimos cuenta de la mentira que vivíamos. Con decirte que ya ni nos besábamos ni nada, y después de navidad se cambio al cuarto de visitas.

-Hermione…- dijo sorprendida - Entonces está decidido…ya no quieres a mi hermano.- pregunto un poco dolida consigo mismo a no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Ginny… a Ron siempre lo he querido y siempre lo querré, pero las cosas están volviéndose a ser como antes, cuando éramos solo amigos, mejores amigos. La única decisión que tomamos fue separarnos como esposos, para volver a ser amigos.

-Por una lado lo que me dices se escucha ridículo, pero por el otro siento que tienes razón, solo espero que sea la decisión correcta, y que con ella los cuatro sean felices…-se abrazaron- Hermione…que pasaría si encuentran a alguien?- pregunto con una sonrisa la señora Potter.

-No lo sé...- esa era una pregunta difícil -No hemos hablado de eso con Ron, aunque no veo por qué no, va a estar libre…-fue interrumpida

-Van a estar libre…-rio la pelirroja- Van.. -acentuó el plural y volvió a reír.

-Tu ex cuñada hablando de que busques al alguien el mismo día que le cuentas que estas en trámites de divorcio con su hermano. Ginny Potter sí que eres terrible.-se sonrojo, no quería aceptar que si le gustaría, ya que cuando uno vive tanto con alguien se acostumbra a estar acompañada, pero no iba hacer fácil.

-Realista querida amiga, realista…- explico con su sonrisa burlona, con Harry siempre hablaban de todo, y el caso de Ron y Hermione siempre fue tocado con preocupación -Bueno ya es hora de ir a recoger a todos los chicos. Creo que tenemos que organizar un plan.-se rio al recordar a todos los que tenían que pasar viendo en diferentes lugares.

-Lo mejor es ir a ver a Albus y Rosie primero, no quiero que Ron se entere por Hugo que Rosie paso toda la tarde en un centro comercial muggle con Scorpius Malfoy.

-Mi hermano se pasa de inmaduro, me acuerdo que cuando nos enteramos que Albus era un Slytherin mi querido hermanito me dijo que mejor era cambiarlo de colegio a que sea una serpiente. – se rio al recordar la escena con los papeles y todo de Durmstrang.

-Y se puso peor al enterarse de que era amigo de Scorpius, ahora imagínate lo que pase cuando se dio cuenta que Rosie también era amiga de él.- uno de las tantas peleas que había tenido con Ron.

Salieron de la cafetería, después de media hora estaban en una minivan repleta. Con las risas y conversaciones distorsionadas de los chicos. James y Fred, el hijo de George, estaban en la parte de atrás hablando sobre quidditch. Hugo jugaba con su nuevo aparato muggle, llamado Gameboy DS con Albus, quien tenía también uno. Rosie con el mismo pelo castaño rizado de su madre, pero con los ojos celestes de su papá, se perdía en uno de sus tantos libros.

-Mama, que sabes de Viktor Krum?.-pregunto James desde el último puesto del carro.

El nombre sonó como eco en la cabeza de Hermione, y sus pensamientos fueron cambiados por la película de su cuarto año.

_No soy partidaria de las separaciones, pero en este caso, me toco escribirla, ya que quiero traer a un bulgaro...jejeje por ahora todo es introductorio, ya que no podia escribir lo que se le ocurrio a mi mente entre esta pareja, sin antes escribir como fue que Ron y Hermione se separaron. Por favor, si les parece una idea estupida, manden reviews igual...no me importa hasta pueden hacer que me de cuenta que en verdad es una locura...._

_Nanda_


	2. Charla Madre Hija

_**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este fiction, espero que les guste...**_

-Mama, que sabes de Viktor Krum?.-pregunto James desde el último puesto del carro.

El nombre sonó como eco en la cabeza de Hermione, y sus pensamientos fueron cambiados por la película de su cuarto año.

-Buscador búlgaro- y _más que amigo de tu tía Hermione, cuando fue a competir en el torneo de tres magos _pensó para si mismo la pelirroja con una sonrisa a recordar la veces que su amiga corría a la biblioteca para encontrarse con el. La miro de reojo, era fácil predecir que Hermione también estaba recordando todo eso o más. -Como así preguntas sobre él?

-Salió un artículo de su vida en la revista del mes, ya que es el entrenador del equipo del momento. Solo quería saber si lo conocías, ya que me parece conocido el nombre.

- Jugó en los mundiales de quidditch del 94, estuvo en Hogwarts por todo un año compitiendo en el torneo de los tres magos que gano tu papá…- dijo Rosie involuntariamente, aunque solo su madre se dio cuenta, como toda madre, que conoce muy bien a su hija. - y por alguna razón ninguno de los libros dicen el nombre de la chica con la que salió durante ese año, aunque algunos dicen que es de Hogwarts, otros libros dicen que no. – dijo rápidamente la chica sin dejar de ver su libro.

-Como sabes tú eso?- pregunto James, Hermione estaba pálida al escuchar lo que Rosie sabia de Viktor Krum, pero de todo lo que su hija había dicho, estaba desconcertada por lo del nombre de la chica, varias revistas publicaron su nombre, hasta hubo un problema de información con Rita Skeeter la número uno en dar chismes erróneos, aparte Viktor siempre decía que Hermione Granger era parte importante de su vida, no era raro leer Hermione Granger si se trataba de la historia o biografia del búlgaro Viktor Krum, había algo que no encajaba, tal vez su hija si había leído el nombre de su madre, pero no lo quiso decir.

-Dijo "Libros" que crees que significa eso…- contesto burlándose Albus, no entendía como Fred y James, no podía usar una parte pequeña de su cerebro para pensar en algo más que no sea quidditch.

-Albus Severus Potter, por favor no comiences…- suspiro al poder intervenir antes de que James le conteste, y se pongan las cosas peores.- Ya no quiero escuchar mas sobre quidditch y sus jugadores en este carro hasta nueva orden.- Hermione le agradeció con la mirada. Y se giro a ver a su hija, que estaba muy nerviosa, era momento de una charla madre e hija.

Llegaron a la entrada del callejón Diagon, donde se iba a quedar Fred para encontrarse con su padre, les agradeció a sus tías la salida y se despidió de sus primos. Después de la primera parada, llegaron a la que era la casa Weasley Granger.

-Hugo, porque no vienes con nosotros a la Madriguera.- Ginny le pregunto a su sobrino antes de que bajara de la van, ella sabía que tenía que darle algo de tiempo a su cuñada y sobrina para hablar… lo necesitaban de urgencia.

La casa de Hermione, era la más hermosa de la calle, pintada de amarillo y con techo rojizo, un jardín variado y muy bien arreglado, la decoración por dentro era clásica, muy al estilo de Hermione, el barrio donde vivían les permitía hacer magia sin ningún problema gracias a un permiso sacado en el ministerio. Cerca del corredor estaban las cosas empacadas que le faltaba llevarse a Ron a su nuevo departamento en la ciudad, lo que nadie de la familia sabía. Antes de que los chicos llegaran de Hogwarts, Ron ya había encontrado el departamento perfecto, y se mudo dos días después de la charla que tuvieron con ellos. Ni bien entraron a la casa Rosie corrió al cuarto tratando de aplazar lo que se suponía que le venía, pero su mama camino siempre detrás de ella.

-Por favor mama, desde que estábamos en el carro vi tu urgencia de hablar conmigo, hasta mi tía se dio cuenta y se lo llevo a Hugo, ahora que ya me tienes aquí para preguntarme lo que sea...pero no ha dicho ni uno sola palabra desde que llegamos - Rosie dijo desesperada, que hija no se pone así, cuando tiene a su madre viéndola por ya casi cinco minutos de silencio total.

-Estoy esperando a que contestes, ya que no voy a preguntar lo que tú ya sabes, así que he decidido que mejor nos saltamos ese paso, y vamos directo a la respuesta.- dijo Hermione usando el tono de madre seria, que casi nunca lo usaba con Rosie, pero con Hugo era muy común.

-Estas enojada?- pregunto tragando saliva Rosie al reconocer el tono especial que había usado su madre.

-Rosie porque he de estarlo?, ni que fuera una de esas mamas locas que se enojan por todo lo que sus hijos hacen o dicen- Hermione rompió el hielo de una forma muy divertida, y se rieron juntas, como siempre lo hacían - Lo que si tengo querida hija es una gran curiosidad.

- Un día hace unos cuantos años escuche a mi papa nombrar a Viktor Krum en una de sus peleas nocturnas, y quise saber quién era, o que izo para que mi papa lo nombrara con tanto odio y desprecio.- revelo la chica rápidamente, desviando la mirada.

-Rosie, esa es mi otra curiosidad, la pequeña - le sonrió Hermione, no estaba sorprendida de lo que había contado su hija de Ron, ya que la "época de amores pasados", cuando ella le reclamaba lo de Lavender, sus insistentes llamadas a toda hora y salidas a comer, Ron aprovechaba para sacarle en cara las cartas de Viktor que ella nunca dejo de recibir desde quinto año, ya que era costumbre del búlgaro escribirle una vez al mes, que poco a poco se fueron reduciendo a una cada seis meses, hasta que ella como medida para salvar su matrimonio le pidió de favor, que no le escribiera mas, desde esa vez no había escuchado nada sobre Viktor Krum… …Hasta hoy.

- Lo que en verdad me intriga es saber porque mentiste sobre la chica que salió con Viktor Krum, a que tenias miedo si lo decías?- le pregunto a su hija, clavándole una mirada dulce para quitarle un poco de nervios.

-No se… mi hermano no lo sabe ese es un comienzo- sonrió con miedo - Aparte no quería que James y Fred se enterara para que vayan al colegio a divulgar que su tía salió con el mejor buscador de esa época, y ahora el entrenador del momento. Por eso no dije tu nombre mama, por eso mentí sobre la chica…Lo siento.

-Me parece lógico.- la abrazó, hasta en momentos como ese, Rosie siempre apoyaba a su mama. Y por una lado era mejor que Hugo no lo sepa todavía, ya que por celos ese niño era capaz de dejar el quidditch, y comenzar a odiar a Krum de la misma forma que lo hizo Ron desde 4to.

-Pero entonces si es verdad, saliste con Viktor Krum?

-Bueno no sé lo que hayas leído, pero si salí con él mientras estuvo en Hogwarts…- le aseguro -Y nos seguíamos escribiendo hasta después de tenerte- el por qué dejaron de hacerlo su hija no debía saberlo -Era un amigo mas, que le importaba saber sobre mí, después sobre mis hijos, que como eran, que hacían, y yo no me cansaba de contestarle que eran maravillosos.- se volvieron a abrazar, como madre Hermione era única, pero tener una hija como Rosie también era un beneficio.

-Mama…- Rosie comenzó a decir algo, pero el sonido más la fuerte vibración del celular la interrumpió.

-Atiende…- sonrió a ver lo colorada que se puso hija a ver quien la llamaba - Después seguimos hablando, voy a estar en la cocina…- la beso en la frente y salió del cuarto. Ahora era tan diferente la comunicación, antes ella recibía cartas que a veces eran eternas, y las debía contestar con la mejor caligrafía posible, pero ahora su hija, con solo presionar botones ya estaba en contacto, no importa la distancia y el descanso de las lechuzas.

-_Rosie que pasó? Albus me conto lo que paso en el carro - _la voz de Scorpius desde la otra línea.

-Solo hemos hablado… no te preocupes que tampoco es para tanto- dijo entre risitas

-_Entonces ya le diste la carta?-_ Rosie se quedo muda, eso le pasaba por contarle todo a Albus y Scorpius- _Rosie no me digas que no le has dicho nada sobre la carta, tienes que dársela, es para ella no para que la escondas. Rosie…… _

-Ya se lo que vas a decir, ya ustedes dos me hablaron mucho de ese tema en el centro comercial, pero como quieres que le diga " Mami hace tres días una lechuza se equivoco de ventana, y recibí una carta que es para ti de parte del que era tu novio…"

-Una carta de Viktor???- Rosie se topo con su madre que estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto.

**Bueno, he involucrado mucho a Rosie en este fic, por que me parecio lindo escribir una relacion madre he hija de esta forma, gracias por los reviews, Gaby y Valblack.**

**Nanda  
**


	3. La Carta

_**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fiction, disfrútenlo así como lo hago yo cuando lo escribo…**_

-_Entonces ya le diste la carta?-_ Rosie se quedo muda, eso le pasaba por contarle todo a Albus y Scorpius- _Rosie no me digas que no le has dicho nada sobre la carta, tienes que dársela, es para ella no para que la escondas. Rosie…… _

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir, ya ustedes dos me hablaron mucho de ese tema en el centro comercial, pero como quieres que le diga "Mami hace tres días una lechuza se equivoco de ventana, y recibí una carta que es para ti de parte del que era tu novio…"

-Una carta de Viktor???- Rosie se topo con su madre que estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto.

-Scorpius…- fue interrumpida por el rubio desde la otra línea.

-_Prácticamente ya se lo dijiste_- se rio para tranquilizarla un poco, ya que pudo escuchar que su amiga, aunque estaban por ser más que eso, fue atrapada con las manos en la masa, o en este caso con las palabras en la casa. –_Rosie recuerda lo que hablamos…te quiero mucho pecosa…_ - se despidió.

-Malfoy ya cuelga!!!- le suplico sonrojada, le encantaba cuando le decía Scorpius le decía "pecosa". Hermione seguía parada en la puerta esperando a que su hija le explique lo de esa carta, quien hubiera pensado que la charla sobre Viktor Krum, tenía un desenlace diferente al que Hermione pensaba que ya había sido.

-Rosie…te traje una galletas, son de chocolate, tus favoritas- entro Hermione con un plato lleno y se volvió a sentar a lado de su hija, donde había estado minutos antes.

-Mami, tu oíste algo de la conversación que tenia con Scorpius, y te juro que puedo explicártelo…- se levanto, y de adentro de un libro rojo saco una carta…la carta de Viktor Krum.

-En la mañana del miércoles, una lechuza negra con blanco toco mi ventana, yo me asuste porque nunca nadie me manda cartas, cuando alguien quiere contarme o hablarme, me escriben o me llaman al teléfono, excepto cuando estoy en Hogwarts y recibo las de la familia.- respiro, no eran necesarios tanto detalles, pero los nervios la hicieron decir más de la cuenta.- Cuando la tome, vi que no era para mí, pero me asuste a ver de quien venía.- se la entrego a su verdadera dueña, Hermione sonrió a ver otra una carta de esas, con el mismo tipo de sobre, los nombres de afuera escritos con una caligrafía entendible.

-Porqué te asustaste hija?- le preguntó, tener la carta en sus manos la hizo sentirse diferente.

-Yo ya sabía sobre Viktor Krum, como ya conté, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho y tuve miedo a que cambie más - las lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de esos ojitos celestes húmedos-Pero Scorpius me ayudo mucho también Albus, me hicieron entender que los cambios no son malos, que aveces cambiar es lo mejor- se limpio la lagrimas- Y es verdad!! El años pasado en vacaciones, estaba tan enojada con mi papa y contigo, por pelear justo cuando llegaba, por no dejar de hacerlo nunca, por siempre discutir, Hugo me contó lo mal que había pasado sin mí y eso me causo más rabia aun- sonrió con dificultad, Hermione la tomo de la mano para darle fuerza -Ahora todo es diferente, es verdad que la solución no es muy linda que digamos, porque mal o bien es una separación, pero ahora ustedes se ríen juntos, conversan, pueden sentarse en una mesa sin discutir ni pelear, ese es el cambio y es mejor, mucho mejor. Estoy de acuerdo con los cambios mama, no dejes de hacer cosas por mi o por mi hermano.

-Rosie…entiendo que no estés triste por lo mío y tu papa, ya que nuestra relación a mejorado como amigos, pero no entiendo, que crees que voy a dejar de hacer por ti o por tu hermano? Que otros cambios?.

-Mamá, es fácil de entender, pero primero deberías leer la carta de Viktor…-sonrio pícaramente

-Rose Weasley!!!!- grito entendiendo todo eso de los cambios, su hija le daba carta abierta para volver a hablar con Viktor.

-Mama, que puedes perder?, en la entrevista que estaba en la revista de James, Viktor contesto a una pregunta de amor diciendo, que su mejor relación fue cuando tenía 17 y que no la ha podido olvidar, aunque lo ha intentado.

-Rosie, por favor…niña me acabo de separar de tu papá- con lo de su hija, recordó a Ginny y su conversación en la cafetería, las palabras se repitieron mentalmente, " si encuentran a alguien van a estar libre", al igual que se repetía la ultima parte de lo que había contado su hija " su mejor relación cuando tenía 17 y que no la ha podido olvidar"

- Por eso mismo ya están separados, aparte mi papa no ha perdido el tiempo.- se tapo la boca, que metidas de pata que había hecho hoy. Hermione se izo la desentendida, no quería preguntar sobre Ron y su tiempo no perdido, porque no le interesaba saber.

-Hija, quieres que leamos la carta juntas?- abrió el sobre y saco el pergamino, Rosie no hablo, pero al acercarse más a su mama, contesto que si quería leerla.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Perdóname por volver a escribirte, yo se que me pediste que no lo haga, lo siento de verdad, pero ahora que estoy en Londres no he dejado de pensar en ti… y en tus hijos, sacando cuentas tus niños deben estar ya en Hogwarts, no dudo que tu nena es una de las primeras de la clase como lo fuiste tu, y que tu pequeño ha de ser un aficionado al quidditch como su papa, quiero disculparme por otra cosa más, no se si sabes que soy el nuevo entrenador del equipo de Gran Bretaña, nos estamos preparando para los mundiales del próximo año. Bueno la disculpa viene a una entrevista que me hicieron, no te mencione, pero lo que dije no quiero que afecte tu matrimonio__,__ te quiero demasiado para causarte problemas con tu esposo._

_Sabes que me encantaría verte, hablar contigo, aunque sea por unos minutos, imagino que has de estar en el corre corre de comprar las cosas de tus hijos para el colegio, por eso no te quiero quitar mucho tiempo, te espero en el parque del centro en tres días, voy a estar desde el mediodía y te esperare durante toda la tarde, pero si no llegas, lo entenderé… no te preocupes por mí, hasta me puede ayudar a darme cuenta que ya te perdí desde hace mucho tiempo y lo tengo que acepta… No te sientas presionada con mi invitación, mal o bien eres una mujer casada, y no deberías encontrarte con amigos de esa forma, peor con este amigo que en una época fue más que eso. Pero si me sirve de algo, en verdad quiero verte Hermione… no me conteste esta carta, no es necesario…ya que menos duro va a ser no verte a recibir tu respuesta. _

_Recuerda querida Hermione Granger, o lo siento Hermione Weasley, que en mi tienes un amigo, que siempre va a estar contigo en todo momento, solo lo tienes que pedir._

_Espero verte…_

_Atentamente_

_Viktor Krum_

-MAMA!!!! Hoy es tres días!! – vio la hora- Y ya te ha de estar esperando!!!

Hermione estaba perdida en las palabras de la carta, mucho de lo que había escrito el búlgaro era cierto, sin querer conocía a sus hijos, siempre fue tan amable y caballero, que en la carta se pasó disculpando por todo, y se notaba con la fuerza de voluntad que escribió algunas palabras, como "matrimonio" "esposo" "casada" "Weasley", recordó la cara de Viktor cuando supo que ella salía con Ron, era una cara de perdedor única.

-Mama…vamos tienes que ir a verlo, el te quiere ver, y escribe tan lindo!!- dijo muy emocionada -Yo moriría por recibir una carta así…Por favor mami- volvió a ver la hora- Lleva esperando 3 horas, con toda la tarde será antes del anochecer?- hablaba para sí mismo – Si hay tiempo, hasta el centro en carro son veinte minutos más o menos- la quedo viendo a su mama, que seguía petrificada ,se levantó y comió una de las galletas –Mama??

-No Rosie, con quien te vas a quedar?

-Eso es fácil, me quedo aquí esperando a que llegues, llamo a mi tía Ginny para que lo tenga más tiempo a Hugo, y ya…

-Hija no lo creo conveniente…

-Mama, quieres ver a Viktor si o no?- esa pregunta la izo sonrojar, escuchar tanto de Viktor, volver a leer una carta, saber que él no la había olvidado…Si quería verlo, volver a tener un amigo aparte de Harry y Neville. Viktor siempre había sido tan bueno con ella, no podía dejarlo esperando.

-Rosie, regreso antes de las 6- le dio un beso en la frente, y tomo su cartera, era momento de saber de nuevo sobre la vida de Viktor Krum, y que el sepa sobre su vida.

_**Espero que este cap les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que están siguiendo este fic. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**_

_**Nanda**_


	4. Tiempo al tiempo

El trayecto al parque fue un poco tenso para Hermione, no sabía si en verdad el búlgaro la iba a estar esperando como lo decía en la carta, ni tampoco de qué forma reaccionaria al verlo, pensar en los temas que pueden estar tocando la estresó, como le iba a decir que estaba a días de firmar un divorcio, y que había vivido más de un año de separación matrimonial ( aunque viviendo en la misma casa), o mejor era hablarle de sus hijos, contarle que Rosie si es una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts, y que su Hugo es un golpeador estupendo en todos los sentidos, tanto que algunos de los ex alumnos y los que fueron sus compañeros decían que su pequeño, tenía el talento de Fred y la astucia de George en una sola persona. Recordar a su hijo, la izo darse cuenta que estaba Ginny, eso le trajo otra preocupación, Rose estaba sola en la casa, y todo porque la madre quería ver a un viejo amigo, que clase de madre era, dejar que su hija se entere que iba a tener una cita…..Cita?, esa palabra daba vueltas por toda la cabeza de Hermione, cita?, más bien un encuentro amistoso en el parque para hablar actualizarse, le interesaba muchísimo saber de la vida de Viktor, como llego hacer entrenador, y tantas cosas que también podía leerlas en la revista de quidditch de este mes, como lo habían hecho sus sobrinos. Pero había otras clases de preguntas que solo él le iba a poder contestar, y ella era la más indicada a hacerlas.

"en verdad quiero verte Hermione", tal vez no iba a ser necesario tocar tantos temas para conversar, ya que solo la quería ver, nada mas solo ver, aunque sea por unos minutos, recordó otra parte de la dichosa carta, que cayó en manos de una adolecente de 13 años recién cumplidos. Rosie estaba tan emocionada con lo que estaba pasando que no lo podía creer.

Un letrero a la derecha de la calle mostraba que el parque quedaba a la derecha, y ahí estaba el parque central, tan grande pero a la vez pequeño por la cantidad de arboles que lo rellenaba, se estacionó al frente, ahora estaba más nerviosa, no sabía en qué parte estaba Viktor esperándola, y recorrer todo el parque era una locura, tenía que pensar en un lugar lógico, para eso siempre fue buena. Se paro al frente del mapa, en total habían 8 partes, la de los juegos infantiles se descartaba porque hay solo habían niños, también la de los baños ya que para nadie eso era un punto de encuentro, quedaban solo 6, el patio de comidas y le parada de lo carros, que era en donde estaba, también se eliminaban de la lista, dejando un perfecto numero 4, los jardines, la sesión de arte en donde había muchas bancas donde alguien podía esperar, el centro de todo el parque, y el lago.

Claro en el lago!! Como no la había previsto, habían pasado tantas cosas cerca del lago de Hogwarts, incluyendo el día de la segunda competencia, cuando fue el objeto más preciado para él. Comenzó a caminar emocionada, imaginándose a Viktor esperándola al frente del lago lanzando piedritas, de la misma forma que lo hacía hace años. Y nos e equivocaba, cuando llego al lago, reconoció a Viktor enseguida, al igual que sus recuerdos, Viktor lanzaba piedritas, y automáticamente se dio la vuelta y sonrió igual que siempre, eso siempre le sorprendía a Hermione, que él se virara en el momento que ella llegaba, como si sintiera su presencia.

-Hermione…viniste- dijo en tono emocionado el búlgaro, con sus 40 años se lo veía igual que atractivo que cuando tenía 17, la misma barba y el mismo peinado. El mismo Viktor que derrochaba felicidad de tenerla al frente – esta hermosa…- pensó en voz alta sonrojando a Hermione que sentía otra vez de 15 años. – Disculpame, eso no tenias que escucharlo, estoy muy feliz de al fin volver a verte, aunque siempre te he visto…mentalmente- sonrió, y al ver que Hermione no decía nada continuo – Me parece que se te izo fácil saber en dónde estaba, nunca dude en que no me ibas a encontrar…

-Entonces eres un confiado Viktor, porque casi voy a los jardines- bromeo Hermione. Viktor suspiro al volver escuchar esa voz que le encantaba.- Viktor, Como has estado?- Hermione lanzo la primera pregunta.

-Todo te lo voy a contestar, y tu también tienes que contestar mis preguntas, pero este era el lugar perfecto para encontrarnos, no el mejor lugar para hablar, así que ven a ver lo que tengo planeado- sonrió caminando hasta el muelle – Espero que no te moleste subirte…- no pudo terminar por que Hermione ya se había sentado en uno de los dos puestos del bote de pedales, el sonrió y se sentó alado de ella.

-Contestando tu pregunta, he estado bien, a diferencia de hoy que estoy excelente, por el momento estoy entrenando al equipo de Inglaterra, prepararlos para el mundial de quidditch.- el búlgaro comenzó a pedalear.

-Eso ya lo sabía, te cuento que mi sobrino te nombro como el "entrenador del momento".

-Como están tus hijos?- Hermione se sorprendió al ver como Viktor preguntaba por los chicos, en vez de averiguar sobre ella, aunque hablar de sus hijos, es como hablar de toda su vida.

-Creciendo cada día mas, Rosie va a tercer año, es una linda niña, le encanta los encantamientos y leer, es una excelente hija, no ha causado ningún problema, es muy amiga de Scorpius Malfoy, eso no lo saben todos, ya que si Ron se entera es capaz de cambiarla de colegio.- la mirada de Viktor se desvió a escuchar el nombre de Ron- Hugo, es cambio es inocente, sencillo, tiene una afición por las cosas muggles electrónicas, como hermano es muy protector, como hijo es perfecto, aunque en notas no esta tan bien como Rosie, nunca ha dejado de dedicarse a sus deberes.

- Me encanta como te brillan los ojos al hablar de tus hijos, y en verdad no necesito saber tanto de ellos, porque suficiente es saber qué clase de madre tienen, pero eso si algún día los tengo que conocer.- le sonrió.

-Dalo por hecho…-dijo recordando de nuevo que su hija seguía sola, y Hugo literalmente secuestrado por su tía, eso que él ni cuenta se iba a dar.

-Dije algo malo?? Te veo preocupada…- Hermione con mímicas le dio a entender que no era tan importante – Y Ron, como esta?- pregunto con dificultad el búlgaro.

-Imagino que bien- dijo con toda la sinceridad, la respuesta le preocupo a Viktor, pero no siguió preguntando por que no debía ser curioso, todo iba a salir a su tiempo -Viktor en realidad…- tenía que decirle la verdad, mal o bien Viktor era su amigo – Estoy separada de Ron…

-Hermione no lo puedo creer- dijo muy triste, aunque por dentro su corazón comenzo a latir - Tu y Ron eran la pareja perfecta…

-Yo también pensaba eso, pero ya vemos que no…- dijo entre suspiros

-Dime que Ron no te izo nada malo??…- le pidió pensando en las posibilidades de la ruptura, a la vez que ideaba como hacerle pagar al pelirrojo el sufrimiento de Hermione.

-No no me izo nada malo, solo que ya no funcionaba… Ya casi un año desde que lo decidimos…

-Y los chicos?

-Sorprendentemente lo han tomado bien – Mas que bien pensó para ella, a recordar a su hija organizándole la salida con Viktor Krum – Con Ron nunca fuimos completametnes felices, siempre ubieron obstáculos…

-Yo fui un obstáculo?? Por eso me pediste que te deje de escribir?

-Viktor en ese tiempo, yo todavía tenía esperanzas de vivir siempre junto a Ron, pero unas cosas pasaron, y al momento de arreglarlo tuve que también desprenderme de tu amistad…Discúlpame

-No te disculpes Hermione, desde que te vi con Ron en la boda de Fleur, supe que nuestra amistad no podía seguir en buen estado, ya que como te dije en la carta, no he podido olvidarme de ti…por más que lo he tratado…-sonrió -No sabes con la cantidad de chicas que salí, pero ninguna llenaba el espacio de mi corazón, ninguna era como tu…aunque no lo creas eres única.- Hermione no pudo sonreír a escuchar la realidad de Viktor Krum, el seguía sintiendo cosas por ella después de todos estos años, y lo peor sabiendo que ella ya tenia dueño, por así decirlo, las cosas que le acababa de decir eran dulces y tiernas, con la etiqueta Krum, pero igual no pudo evitar sonrojarse, miro al otro lado, no era capaz de verlo a Viktor después de esa revelación. Se quedaron minutos en silencio, mientras que Viktor pedaleaba de nuevo al muelle, el paseo estaba terminando

–Hermione, perdón por ser tan directo, pero es lo que he pasado todo este tiempo, por un lado me duele saber que tu matrimonio termino, pero por el otro…- no lo dijo en palabras, pero Hermione lo pudo entender perfectamente con la tomada de mano.

-Viktor no…- dijo soltando su mano lentamente, sentir la mano de Viktor, le produjo como cosquillas en la barriga. Miro la hora, eran las cinco y media, le prometió a su hija estar a la seis.- Me tengo que ir- dijo en el momento que el bote paro en el muelle, Viktor la ayudo a bajarse, y la acompañó en una caminata silenciosa.

-Quiero que sepas que yo no me doy por vencido, el destino me ha dado una nueva oportunidad, y no la voy a desperdiciar…- le prometió apenas llegaron al auto de Hermione – Yo sé que es muy pronto para que me correspondas, pero por lo menos confió que esperaré menos de lo que ya he esperado, por eso se dice que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, y eso lo hare!!!- Hermione sonrió, ella había pensado que Viktor no entendió su rapidez a soltar su mano, pero se equivocaba, el búlgaro era un hombre que entendía pocas palabras y muy bueno para las señas, y eso siempre había facilitado la comunicación entre ellos

-Gracias Viktor por el paseo y la charla…

-Gracias a ti por venir…- se mordió el labio – Recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás un amigo…- le dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de la boca. –Cuídate mucho…- Hermione solo asintió moviendo la cabeza, no estaba preparada para ese beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla.

Viktor estuvo parado viendo como el carro de Hermione se perdía por la esquina...

-Amigo…por ahora- sonrió triunfal.

Las palabras de Ginny volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza, al parecer, ya le habia aparecido alguien a los dos, ya que aunque se izo la loca, entendió perfectamente lo que su hija había dicho sobre Ron…" Mi papa no ha perdido el tiempo"

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo….jajajaja casi escribo un beso de Viktor y Hermione en ese bote en medio del lago, pero no!!!! Tuve que darle un poco de dignidad…jajaja pero no se preocupen, que ya me llegara el día que lo escribiré…!!_

_Gracias a los que leen este fic…estoy feliz en ver que si les esta gustando, aunque son pocos reviews para mi ya son bastante por la idea que estoy llevando a cabo… Gracias encerio por el apoyo._

_Nanda_


	5. Noticia Inesperada

Los días pasaron muy rápidos, entre compras de útiles y uniformas. Muy temprano por la mañana Hermione se levantó para despertar a sus nenes por última vez en estas vacaciones, a cada uno le dio un beso en la frente, ya era el día de su regreso a Hogwarts, y todo era diferente, legalmente llevaba tres días divorciada de Ronald Weasley, y eso le daba como una clase de paz interior.

De despedida les izo un gran desayuno, desde pan de todo tipo, pancakes, waffles, frutas y una variedad de quesos, los chicos estaban felices y muy hambrientos, era casi imposible que la comida se desperdicie teniendo a Hugo sentado en la mesa.

-Buenos días…- Ron entro a la casa con sus llaves, saludo a Hugo despeinándolo, a Rosie con un beso en la cabeza, y uno en la mejilla para Hermione – Wow!! Que feliz que me siento de a ver llegado tan temprano – se sentó en su puesto en la mesa – No saben el hambre que tengo…- le sonrió a sus hijos antes de tomar el primer bocado de pan.

El desayuno "familiar" termino con una gran acogida, la mesa quedo limpia, obra de Ron y Hugo. Rosie no perdió la ocasión para hablar de sus nuevas materias, y de todos los libros de su mama que guardo en su baúl para leerlos antes de Navidad. Al contario de Hugo, que lo primero que guardó en su baúl fueron los guantes y su bate de quidditch.

-Bueno, tengo una sorpresa que darles antes de irnos- dijo Ron parándose y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo, que con un toque de varita creció, era dos jaulas con una lechuza adentro, una era gris y la otra café con blanco.- Como ya han de suponer mi lechuza ya está muy vieja para volver hacer recorridos tan largos, peor ahora que los recorridos son dobles- dijo sonriendo, todos en la casa entendieron, era obvio que ya no iba hacer una carta que debían enviar, tenían que ser dos, una para su mama y la otra para él.

-Yo quiero la café!!!!- grito Hugo tirándose y abrazando la jaula de su nueva lechuza

-Gracias papá- dijo Rosie con una actitud más tranquila que la de su hermano.

-Bueno si quieres usar sus lechuzas para enviar cartas, tenemos que irnos ahora o si no llegaremos tarde y perderán el andén.- dijo Hermione apurando a sus hijos y ex esposo.

El trayecto a la estación fue tranquilo, los chicos no pararon en pensar como le iban a poner a sus lechuzas nuevas, hasta que quedaron de acuerdo, Hugo le iba a poner "Dell" como la marca muggle de computadoras, y Rosie eligió el nombre "Grius" para la de ella, en honor a dos cosas, al color gris de las plumas, y al nombre del chico que tenía casi el mismo tono gris en sus ojos.

-Grius??- dijo riendo Ron – Me suena parecido, a algo que ya he escuchado antes…- dijo tratando de recordar de donde venia el parecido.

-Ron nos seas paranoico- lo regaño para que deje de pensar en el nombre, ya que si ella lo había descifrado en menos de cinco minutos, Ron con unos veinte minutos más pensando solo en eso, podía darse cuenta también. - Dale un poco de apoyo a tu hija ya que nunca es fácil ponerle nombre a una mascota…- le sonrió a su hija por el retrovisor y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, agradeciendo la ayuda. Ambas no querían presenciar otro berrinche "Odio a los Malfoys" de su papá.

Los Potter ya estaban en la estación con los demás Weasleys, Hermione saludo a todos con mucha amabilidad, ya todos sabían lo sucedido entre ella y Ron.

-Mi querida Hermione- dijo la señora Weasley abrazándola, con eso era suficiente, para saber que la separación le dolía.- Recuerda que siempre serás parte de nuestra familia, y que eres bienvenida cuantas veces quieras.- le dijo en susurros.

-Gracias Molly- continúo el abrazo, esa era la única parte que le daba pena de separse de Ron, que su relación de años con los Weasleys quede en la deriva, y ya no pueda compartir con ellos de la misma forma que antes.

Poco a poco los nietos de los señores Weasley, se fueron subiendo en el tren, excepto Albus y Rose que seguían hablando con sus mamás. A lo lejos Draco Malfoy despedía a su hijo Scorpius junto a su esposa, y como siempre saludaba a los Potter con una sonrisita.

-Bueno mamá, ya es suficiente- se soltó Albus de los brazos de su madre – Vamos Rosie- Albus la jalo, pero antes Hermione se tenía que despedir.

-Mami no te olvides de escribir…

-Desde cuando eres tú la que pides la cartas??- rio a ver lo irónico que era, siempre ella era la que pedía a sus hijos que escribieran, para siempre saber de ellos.

-Desde ahora…-dijo riendo –Viktor llamo anoche verdad?- pregunto pícaramente ella sabía que era cierto, por muchos motivos, primero porque cuando contesto se puso nerviosa, segundo por que cuando pasaba ella o Hugo hablaba más despacio, y finalmente por lo feliz que se puso después.

-Rosie……Cuídate mucho- se despidió ignorando lo reciente, cuando Rosie se lo proponía era igual que molestosa y bromista que Hugo. Scorpius estaba parado cerca de la puerta del andén esperando a sus amigos, Hermione vio como le sonreía nervioso a su hija y ella a él. –Anda que te están esperando…- dijo señalando al chico con la mirada, las dos se rieron, el Hermione una vez más la soltó, como toda madre tiene que hacerlo, los hijos tienen que crecer por sus medios y estaba claro que Rosie ya no era una niña.

-Harry distrae a Ron!!- le ordeno Ginny entre risas, a ver como el rubio hijo de Draco Malfoy, se acercaba para ayudarla con la mochila a Rosie.

-No te preocupes, tu querido esposo tenía todo planeado- dijo sonriendo orgulloso -Ron se fue hace diez minutos a comprar la nueva bebida muggle energética que le recomendé- dijo riendo. Hermione se fijo que era cierto, Ron no estaba por el lugar, Hugo estaba asomado en la ventana buscando lo que era de esperarse, a su papa.

Tres minutos después el tren estaba partiendo, con el un grupo de niños y jóvenes ilusionados en regresar a su colegio, pero dejando atrás a unos padres tristes y nostálgicos. Hermione se despidió de todos, y de una forma muy hábil pudo salir del lugar a esperar un taxi, ya que Ron había desaparecido desde que fue a buscar su bebida muggle.

-Estás loca? Que haces parada esperando uno de esos carros…Yo te traje y yo te llevo- dijo Ron recogiéndola en el estacionamiento de taxis a gritos.

-Como no estabas supuse que tenías cosas que hacer, y llevarme a casa te va a desviar por completo del centro.- dijo Hermione ya en el carro.

-No importa si tengo o no cosas que hacer, mucho peor sería que le pasara algo a la madre de mis hijos por dejarla botada en la estación…-se rieron los dos -Aparte necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.- Dijo Ron ahora un poco más serio, Hermione en segundos trato de imaginar de que quisiera hablarle, seria que sabía lo de Viktor?, pero a la vez lo dudaba ni Ginny lo sabía, todavía, ya que estuvo muy curiosa tratando de oír lo que le decía Rosie a la hora de la despedida y tal vez había alcanzado a entender alguna palabra.

-Claro Ron, que pasa?- pregunto y a la vez recordó – Por cierto, me olvide de decirte que fue una excelente idea lo de las lechuzas, muy apropiado.- lo felicito

-Bueno en realidad no fue 100% mi idea- dijo nervioso subiéndole el volumen al estéreo, Hermione lo miro confundida, si quería hablar de algo importante por que subía el volumen? Y como era eso que del 100% de la idea?. -Hermione no se si tú crees que es muy pronto, pero te juro que paso de la nada, yo no lo planifique, discúlpame si te sientes engañada…

-Ron no uses tantas palabras!!! Estas con alguien verdad?- prácticamente fue trampa, ya que Rosie había vendido a su padre muchos días atrás, el mismo día de la salida con Ginny y del reencuentro con Viktor.

-Si……con Lavender…-dijo después de un minuto de silencio con tono de disculpa, al escuchar el nombre Hermione sintió estremecerse, eso si no lo esperaba, otra vez Lavender, hubiera preferido a cualquiera menos a ella, por motivos lógico no la aguantaba, ya que ella se había metido en su relación hace mucho, pero por lo menos ya no era nada de Ron ahora, así que no tenía que quejarse, igual ya que tampoco le afectaba lo que su ex esposo hiciera.

-Estoy feliz de ver que has seguido con tu vida – Por dentro solo esperaba también poder seguir con la de ella, ya que por algún motivo alzo un muro de bloques y ladrillos por donde Viktor todavía no podía entrar para ser algo más que amigos.

A pocos kilómetros de distancia, con un conteo final de cero palabras pronunciadas, Hermione quizo saber algo importante.

-Te perdiste en la estación…tus hijos no se pudieron despedir…- le reclamo, la carita de Hugo al ver que su papa no estaba era difícil de olvidar.

-Hermione, hay algo mas que no te conté..- si antes había hablado con nervios, ahora temblaba el pelirrojo

-Ron me estas asustando por qué tan nervioso?- ya estaban afuera de su casa.

-Lavender tiene un niña de once años..

-Eso si es una sorpresa, no he sabido que Lavender se haya casado al algo.

-Si yo tampoco lo sabía, me entere al comienzo de las vacaciones, la niña no vivía con ella cuando…-se comió las palabras " Sali con ella hace seis años".

-Y que tiene que ver la niña con tu desaparición?

-Lavender me dijo que es mi hija…- la cara de Hermione se puso blanca, aunque trato de no sentirse engañada con saber la relación de Lavender con Ron, ahora estaba traicionada… esta noticia fue peor que enterarse que su esposo viajo con otra por trabajo. Pero si tenia once fue un ano despues de tener a Hugo, tres años de casados.

-Comprobaste que es tu hija?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar

-Es pelirroja y tiene ojos celestes- que otra prueba necesitaba, si era hija de Ron Weasley – Hermione lo siento. Esa vez fue un reencuentro…

-Ronald!!!- un reencuentro completamente diferente al de ella con Viktor. – Conmigo no te disculpes - le recalco –discúlpate con tus hijos, Rosie y Hugo…No conmigo!!- ya sentía el dolor de sus hijos al enterarse de una media hermana.

-Lavender desapareció después de esa noche, yo la busqué para decirle que eso fue un error, y después de tres años cuando volvió aparecer no me dijo nada sobre Margarite….-explico extremadamente rápido creando mas rabia en Hermione.

-Cállate Por Merlin!!!- grito a un nivel bajo -Eso es pasado..- se dijo así misma a recordar tantas cosas vividas… - Gracias a Dios el presente ya es diferente!!!- le recalco un poco más tranquila –Ron yo sé que no estoy en tu vida, y no quiero estarlo nunca más, pero tus hijos, que son mis hijos..Si están en tu vida así que por favor para la próxima vez antes de cualquier cosa compórtate como padre, y ten la decencia de despedirte como es debido…y te recomiendo que les escribas…ahora- se bajo del carro y entro a su casa prácticamente corriendo, eso era lo último que le faltaba a Ron. Tenias ganas de llorar, pero las lagrimas iban hacer en vano, el sonido del teléfono la termino de tranquilizar.

-Alo…-trato de decir de la mejor forma posible, para que no se note su estado de animo, que variaba entre tristeza y rabia.

-_Hermione…?? Que te pasa??-_ la voz de Viktor sonaba preocupada y nerviosa

-Viktor, encerio no pasa nada…- dijo al mismo tiempo que de su chimenea comenzaba a salir chispas verdes. Alguien llegaba.

_-No voy a estar tranquilo hasta verte...nos vemos enseguida_- dijo colgando el teléfono, en el mismo momento que Ginny se paraba delante de ella.

_**Aquí esta el nuevo cap..mas largo que cualquier otro que haya escrito…jejeje agradesco mucho los reviews, y gracias por el apoyo!!! Espero que despues de este capitulo siga igual…..jeje**_

_**Nanda**_


	6. La Mejor Compañia

_**Yo se que lo de Ron ha sido muy malo de mi parte, pero tuve que ponerle un poco de emoción a esto, lo siento, aquí esta el nuevo cap!!!**_

-Viktor, encerio no pasa nada…- dijo al mismo tiempo que de su chimenea comenzaba a salir chispas verdes. Alguien llegaba.

_-No voy a estar tranquilo hasta verte...nos vemos enseguida_- dijo colgando el teléfono, en el mismo momento que Ginny se paraba delante de ella con cara de intriga.

Los ojos celestes de su mejor amiga no se apartaban de los ojos de ella, estaba retándola a que hable, pero Hermione sabia como controlar la situación tragándose las palabras innecesarios, y quedando de acuerdo con ella misma que iba hablar solo lo que le preguntara Ginny.

-Sabes que no se por dónde empezar?- dijo relajándose Ginny, sentándose en un sofá invitándola con la mirada a Hermione para que haga lo mismo, Ginny Potter era muy buena hablando con la mirada. –Pero sería lógico preguntar lo que mas me interesa- dijo casi para sí misma – Después que se fueron los chicos desapareciste, quien te trajo a la casa?- al parecer a Ginny no le importaba saber sobre la despedida de su hija, en la cual estaba segura que escucho la gran mayoría, ni con quien estaba hablando cuando llego en la chimenea

-Me fui a la parada de taxis, pero Ron me recogió ahí, creo que me encontró de la nada..- dijo con toda la sinceridad posible, estaba dispuesta a contar todo lo que preguntara.

- Ron?? El desapareció antes que tu- dijo ubicándose en el tiempo y el lugar mentalmente – Pero buneo, mejor que te encontró antes de que hagas la locura de anti confianza, Harry y yo te podíamos traer sin ningún problema, tu sabes que para Harry tu eres su hermana..- dijo regañándola por la escabullida, Ginny no comprendía porque ahora desconfiaba, después de más de 20 años de amistad

-En estos momentos hubiera preferido venir con ustedes que con Ron…- dijo recordando la conversación del carro, esa la que no iba a poder olvidar fácilmente, la misma que la tenia preocupada por sus hijos.

-Hermione…pensé que con Ron habían quedados de amigos, porque te veo tan preocupada y nerviosa, hasta con algo de enojo, que sucedió cuando te trajo?

-Ginny no me lo vas a creer, tu hermano esta saliendo con Lavender de nuevo – la pelirroja se quedo boca abierta, si supiera lo demás esa boca no iba a ser suficiente. – Estaba con ella cuando desapareció en la estación.-

-Que inconsciente que es mi hermano, sus hijos se estaban yendo, y prefirió ir a estar con su conquista, que despedirse de sus hijos – Ginny recordó la mirada de su sobrino Hugo buscando a ese alguien especial que nunca apareció, Hermione no habia sido la única en verla – Es un inmaduro…

-Ginny hay mas…-dijo trabando las palabras – En realidad deberías decir…- se le hacía más que difícil decirlo – que prefirió despedirse de su hija que va a Hogwarts por primera vez…- los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos, eso si no lo esperaba, trago saliva la verdad que era difícil entender todo esto. Hermione insinuaba que su hermano tenía otra hija, es decir que tenía otra sobrina, una a la que nunca a conocido, y que nació poco después de Hugo mientras su hermano estaba casado con Hermione

-Hermione no hables disparates…- tranquilizo la situación, tratando de entender si era posible – No debiste a ver entendido bien…

-Ginny, se llama Margarite tiene once años, y es hija de Ron y Lavender…- dijo al fin – Y no creas que estoy celosa, porque no lo estoy- especifico la verdad -Mas bien estoy preocupada, supongo que esta niña sabe que Ron es su padre y que tiene hermanos, te puedes imaginar la reacción de Rosie cuando se entere? Y de Hugo ni hablar, esto va hacer como una traición para el, a Ron se le va a venir el mundo encima.

-Pero por qué se sabe recién…- dijo dudando un poco, si era cierto se debía haber sabido antes nadie esconde a una hija por once años, pero a la vez tenía una corazonada que si era cierto, ya que Lavender si era capaz de hacerlo.

- Ron no tiene mucho tiempo de saberlo, Lavender se lo dijo antes de las vacaciones, parece que la nina no vivía con ella, por eso nadie lo sabe…

-Por Merlin!!- dijo ahora creyendo todo, también le preocupaba sus sobrinos , esto iba a ser un chaos.-Hermione pero no se suponía que Ron estuvo con Lavender cuando Rosie tenia seis- le recordó a su amiga sin hacerla sentir mal.

-Si, pero tuvieron un reencuentro antes- explico de la mejor manera.

-Lo mismo dije…- sonó el timbre de la casa, se había olvidado completamente que Viktor había dicho que iba ir, ahora si tenía otra cosa más que hablar con Ginny. Se quedo petrificada pensando que hacer mientras el timbre seguía sonando.

- Quieres que abra yo…?- dijo la pelirroja levantándose del sofá.

-Ginny…Es Viktor…- confeso con media sonrisa, ya se imaginaba la reacción de su amiga al escuchar el nombre.

-Hermione!!!- dijo un poco exaltada de felicidad – Porque no me lo has dicho? - ahora sonrió de par en par, al igual que Rosie estaba feliz por su amiga y su encuentro con el hombre que una vez la quiso mucho, y que no había podido olvidar según la revista que le confisco a James. – Ya entiendo la llamada de Rosie!!- dijo recordando algo que Hermione no sabía, que le habría dicho Rosie por teléfono. El timbre seguía sonando, ahora con más insistencia que antes.-Anda abrirle a tu búlgaro antes que le de un infarto…- se rio la pelirroja– Te dejo…no quiero ser mal trió…- la abrazo- Vas a ver que los chicos van a estar bien- dijo en susurros ni ella se creía sus palabras, pero tenía que hacerle caso. Ginny tomo un puno de polvos flu y salió por la chimenea de la misma manera que llego. Fue abrir la puerta, y sonrió al ver que si era Viktor, estaba apuntando con la varita a la puerta de una forma que los vecinos no la pudieran ver, estaba vestido casual, con una pantaloneta a rayas, camiseta de cuello, y zapatos deportivos, para ser ya un hombre mayor, sabia como arreglarse y vestirse para impactar a cualquiera.

-Hermione…Estaba a punto de abrirla a la fuerza- dijo guardando su varita y abrazándola automáticamente. En los brazos del búlgaro no pudo controlar más las salidas de las lagrimas, ahí se sentía segura y protegida. – Nena…-dijo acariciándole dulcemente – Vamos entremos…- dijo Viktor, llevándola abrazada hasta la sala.

-Viktor…- dijo en lagrimas – Mis hijos van a sufrir mucho…no quiero verlos sufrir Viktor, esto les va a caer como un balde de agua helada en pleno invierno- dijo acomodándose en el mismo sofá que estaba con Ginny, lamentándose nuevamente por sus hijos.

-Dime por qué? – dijo acercándola a Hermione mas a el – Hermione…- dijo acariciándole al rostro de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando estaba en Hogwarts.- Si no me cuentas lo que te pasa no voy a poder ayudarte, y te juro que eso es lo que más quiero ahora…

-Viktor al parecer mis hijos tienen una hermana de once años que desconocen, pero lo que me preocupa es como lo vayan a tomar, lo que menos quiero es que se vayan en contra de su padre o algo por el estilo…- Viktor se quedo en shock, la noticia la tomo de sorpresa al igual que a Hermione y a Ginny, pero lo que más le molestaba era darse cuenta que era un tonto que se había dejado ganar al amor de su vida por Ronald Weasley, y lo que mas que le costaba creer era que como es posible que teniendo una familia maravillosa, con estupendos hijo, y una mujer tan perfecta y magnifica como Hermione, había sido capaz de serle infiel. En cambio había otros como el que soñaban y anhelaban tener su propia familia – Hugo no lo va a entender tan rápido como Rosie, pero al final va a darse cuenta de la verdad. Solo espero que Ron no vaya a meter más la pata… si es que no la ha metido ya- dijo prácticamente rogando. Para ella lo peor sería que Ron le haya dicho a su pequeña quienes eran sus hermanos, y que la niña inconscientemente haga explotar la bomba. Viktor le dio un beso en la frente.

-Mira no te desesperes por lo que pueda pasar, lo que tienes que haces es estar tranquila hasta tener noticias de tus hijos, no dudo que escriban apenas sepan algo y quieran confirmar- dijo haciendo aparecer una taza de te con su varita. - tus hijos son muy inteligentes y van a poder llevar esta situación de la mejor manera - dijo sirviéndole ya la taza a Hermione – Al igual que tu lo vas hacer…- le sonrió -Mientras esperamos, vamos a ver esos álbumes de fotos de tus hijos que me contaste por teléfono, y hablar más de lo que ya hemos hecho todos estos día, te parece?- dijo tomandole la mano delicadamente.

-Gracias Viktor… pero en verdad no es necesario que te quedes- dijo muy agradecida y ya tranquila -Puedes irte cuando lo desees, no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas de hacer tus cosas.

-No te preocupes que esos deseos nunca van a llegar - dijo sonriendo muy confiado de si mismo – Me quedo aquí hasta nuevo aviso, y no se habla más del tema….además me muero por ver fotos del día que Hugo se subió en su primera escoba- con uno de sus brazos la abrazo. Hermione le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, y con un simple _accio _trajo los dos libros de fotos Viktor quería ver. Gracias a eso Hermione pudo olvidarse un poco de su preocupación, y se paso recordando cada una de las anécdotas de las fotos de su hijos, de las cuales Viktor no se aburría hasta le interesaba saber más. Después de ver todas las fotos, y volver a repasar las mas chistosas, prendieron el televisor para ver alguna película, a los pocos minutos Hermione se quedó profundamente dormida recostada en Viktor. El tiempo paso y Viktor dejo de ver televisión, ya que tenía una nueva distracción, su "bella durmiente" como le puso en ese momento dormía plácidamente, la observo sin cansarse por más de diez minutos, hasta que poco a poco le dio ganas de dormir también, cerro lo ojos y en su sueños se vio en las fotos que acababa de terminar de ver, viviendo cada una de esas anécdotas junto a Hermione y sus hijos.

Exactamente se quedaron dormidos por más tiempo de lo que parecía, si alguien llegaba de improviso iba a encontrarse con Viktor arrullando a Hermione con su cuerpo, Hermione con su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor, y la cabeza de Viktor puesta en la cabeza de ella, pero nadie llego para verlo. Los ojos de Viktor poco a poco se abrieron y se encontró en un lugar que no era su casa, pero rápidamente recordó en el lugar que estaba por que sintió el calor magnifico de tener a alguien muy cerca. El reloj del televisor decía que eran las diez de la noche, el habia llegado a las 13 horas a la casa de Hermione, se eprcato que en la ventana una lechuza gris picoteaba.

-Hermione…- le dio un beso en la frente para despertarla con cuidado- Pequeña…-recordó como le decía antes.

-Viktor?- dijo recordando lo mismo que el, y ubicándose en el tiempo y espacio que estaba – No puede ser, ya es de noche!! Dormí mucho?

-Dormimos…- recalco el plural – Yo diría más que mucho…son las once…- dijo señalando el reloj – Por cierto, hay una lechuza gris afuera…- dijo mirando a la ventana.

-Por Merlin!!! Es Grius, la lechuza de Rosie!!!- se paro e inmediatamente tomo la carta que tenía en la pata. La miro con miedo a leerla, y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Hermione esto era lo que estábamos esperando, necesitas saber que dicen ellos. – le dio fuerzas mientras con una seña le pedía que le entregue la carta –La voy a leer por ti…- dijo cuando se la entrego

**_Como se han dado ceunta estoy actualizando muy rapido, ya que espero poder terminarlo para antes del 4 de mayo ( comienzo clases en la u!!! primer año!!!) no se preocupen que no los voy a dejar sin final....gracias a los que estan siguiendo este fic y nos vemos en el nuevo capitulo. _**

Nanda


	7. Las tres cosas que se debe hacer

En el andén todos los alumnos estaban emocionados de saber que en pocos minutos iban a llegar de nuevo al colegio, correteaban por los pasillos y las ranas de chocolates saltaban de un lado al otro, como siempre Rosie, Albus y Scorpius se encontraban para ir juntos al colegio en los carruajes, ya era costumbre, claro que en primer año compartieron el bote, llegar juntos al castillo.

-Entonces no te preocupa que mi tía Hermione hable con Viktor Krum con toda la normalidad, no te da pena por el tío Ron.

-Claro que no me preocupa Albus, y pena porque? si mi papa también está hablando con alguien, yo no veo extraño que cada uno tome un nuevo camino, al contrario me voy a poner feliz de verlos a ellos felices.- dijo sonriendo, sus padres eran todo para ella, y verlos felices a su manera iba a ser un gran consuelo, no le importaba si eso significaba que tengan que salir con otros – Mi papa y mi mama son muy buenos amigos, y eso es lo importante ahora…- dijo muy segura de sus padres – Por mi lado todo esta bien...

-Pecosa me encanta como eres…- dijo riendo Scorpius, tomándola de la mano. Ya Albus estaba aconstumbrado al trato diferente que tenia su amigo con su prima, pero lo respetaba.

Siguiendo con la tradición caminaron juntos hasta al gran comedor, pero se separaron para sentarse cada uno en la mesa de su casa, Scorpius y Albus en la de los verdes, y Rosie acompañada de sus primos Fred, Lily , James, Molly, Dominique y su hermano Hugo en la mesa Gryffindor.

Los nuevos alumnos de primero entraron formados, al igual que han hecho todos los años desde hace mucho hasta antes que sus abuelos, entre los nuevos, estaba Louis Weasley hijo menor de Bill y Fleur, y junto a él una niña pelirroja que nadie conocía.

"Abott Jules"

"Agnes Kyle"

Comenzaron llamando por orden alfabético.

"Bally Francis"

Hasta ahora ninguno había sido elegido para Gryffindor, y eso era preocupante para toda la mesa, por que recibir a nuevos integrantes era un lujo. Y los de Gryffindor eran recordados y destacados por ser siempre los primeros en dar la bienvenida a los nuevos leones.

-Van a ver que los pelirrojos vienen con nosotros…- rio James en broma y todos los acompañaron, todos los primos tenían el pelo rojo como el abuelo, menos Rosie y Albus, y eso era motivo de burlas muchas veces. Aunque a ninguno de los dos les molestaba en absoluto desde que el abuelo les dijo, que el pelo no hacia a u Weasley, si no el corazón.

"Brown Margarite"

Llamaron a la pelirroja que estaba junto a Louis a la hora de entrada. Rose se fijo en la niña, tenía un aire a su hermanito Hugo, los mismos ojos celestes que también tenía, la misma nariz, y el pelo color rojo, sonrió al ver la coincidencias, esa niña parecía más hermano de Hugo que ella misma.

"_Brown?? Aquí debe haber un error, no tienes nada de Brown…mmmm Weasley!!! Weasley debes ser, no hay error alguno en mis palabras, por aquí han pasado tantos de los tuyos que nunca me voy a equivocar" _

Como nunca en la vida había pasado en el colegio, el sombrero seleccionador hablo tan alto que todos en el gran comedor escucharon, a veces solo los primeros en las mesas y profesores eran los que tenían esa suerte, pero esta ocasión no había nadie en ese colegio que no escuchara que el sombrero decía que la niña pelirroja era una Weasley.

"_GRYFFINDOR"._

Los que se preparaban para aplaudir no lo hicieron, todos los Weasleys se quedaron boca abiertos, sorprendidos por las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, esa niña era pariente de ellos, una Weasley que nunca habían conocido, pero hija de quien era?, todos sabían que el tío Charlie no tenía hijos en sus numerosas novias, pero quien entonces. Por segundos todos los primos pensaron en las posibilidades, pero nadie quería aceptar.

-Bueno yo soy Potter, así que no es hermana mía- bromeo James en mal momento.

-James no es momento…no te das cuenta que ella, puede ser hija de tío Bill, tío Percy, de mi papa- lo dijo con dificultad- o del tío Ron…- dijo numerando a todos.

-Fred!!- gritaron todos al unísono, pero por dentro con miedo de que lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

-Hola…- dijo nerviosa la niña a sentarse a lado de Lily, ninguno de la mesa celebro como siempre la llegada de la nueva a la mesa, tenían otras cosas que pensar y resolver- Mi nombre es Margarite Brown…

-Hola Margarite, mi nombre es Molly Weasley, mucho gusto- se presento la mayor de los primos, prefecta de Gryffindor, al igual que su padre Percy, y un año mayor a Fred y James. – Margarite, disculpa por la pregunta pero como se llaman tus padres?- todos esperaban la respuesta atentos, y Molly por ser la mayor se vio en la responsabilidad de hacerla.

-Mi mama se llama Lavender Brown.- fue lo único que contesto, y por la cabeza de Rosie corrió un nerviosismo, ese nombre se le hacía muy conocido pero no sabía de donde.

-Y tu papá? Como se llama tu papá?- pregunto rápidamente Rosie, ya recordando de donde había oído el nombre, en una de las tantas peleas de sus padres, y ahora ultimo cuando estuvo en el departamento de su padre y contesto una llamada para el. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, segura de lo que la niña esa iba a contestar.

-Es chistoso, a mi papa lo conocí recién- dijo riéndose, lo que para ella era chistoso pero para los demás era una tortura, mas para Rosie que unía cables mentalmente. – Yo me crie con mis abuelos en Irlanda, y solo hasta que recibí la carta del colegio volví con mi mama…

-No queremos saber tu vida…- la interrumpió James un poco molesto, ninguno de los Weasleys podía hablar por la duda, y a él le toco tomar la posta ya que Albus estaba fuera de la conversación por no estar presente físicamente, pero sin con la mirada, y Lily estaba igual que ida que los demás – Puedes decir cómo se llama tu papa o no? – pregunto, tenía un carácter muy parecido a su mama cuando estaba serio o se enojaba, pero a la vez era el bromista cuando era el momento. La niña se puso nerviosa por la actitud de ese chico, que se demoro en contestar.

-Ron…- dijo muy despacio pero dejando que todos escuchen, Rosie pudo confirmar sus conclusiones sacadas al vuelo, no sabía porque pero tenía rabia, no quería saber más, quería escapar.

-Bienvenida al colegio hermanita- dijo cada palabra pronunciándola con odio y desprecio, esa niña nunca iba hacer su hermana, y eso lo tenía seguro. Se levanto en media elección del sombrero, no le importo escuchar a Louis llamándola con tristeza, como pidiéndole que no se vaya, pero ella le izo caso omiso, tres segundos de levantarse acelero el paso hasta que corrió por la salida, tenía mucho que pensar, y estaba muy molesta.

Corrió por los pasillos sin encontrar todavía el lugar en donde podía relajarse.

-Rosie!!! Rosie!! Espérame…- la llamaban de no tan lejos, pero no quería parar, estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta de quién era la voz…-Pecosa!!- bajó la velocidad al escuchar ese apodo que importaba la voz si era con ese apodo que la llamaban, si no estaba imaginándose voces Scorpius Malfoy debía estar atrás suyo. Se giro y lo encontró a pocos metros casi igual que cansado que ella, habían corrido bastante desde el gran comedor. Los dos comenzaron a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez para alcanzarse, al momento de encontrarse Rosie se le lanzó a los brazos, comenzando a llorar descontroladamente. El rubio no dijo nada, pero continuó el abrazo protectoramente. Los minutos pasaron y la chica no dejaba de llorar, aunque ahora lo hacía más calmada.

-Scorpius….

-No digas nada pecosa- la interrumpió – Ya lo sé…- se sentaron apoyados a una pared, Scorpius seguía abrazándola.

-Odio mi vida…- se quejo Rosie cerrando los ojos. -Duele mucho…No creo que pueda soportar todo esto, es tan difícil.

-Rosie yo se que tu puedes- le dio apoyo – Rosie Weasley tu puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, es verdad esto es algo grande que cruzar, pero no imposible…-la tomo de la mano – Yo creo en ti…

-Pero que puedo hacer?

-Primero tienes decirte a ti misma, que no tienes que sufrir por eso…segundo no acusar a esa niña, ya que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, además es tu hermana… - dijo Scorpius recordando la mirada de la niña en el momento que Rosie se paro y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Ella no es mi hermana…- dijo necia.

-Si lo es Rosie…- le dijo con una voz dulce – Tercero tienes que seguir con tu vida, es verdad que siempre hay obstáculos pero nunca son difíciles de cruzar, claro que hay unos a los que le tienes que dedicar tiempo y esfuerzo, pero no hay nada imposible…- dijo Scorpius como todo un filosofo.

-Pero mi padre fue un estupido…- dijo aceptando todo lo demás que había dicho el rubio ojos grises.

-Aunque lo haya sido, no por eso va a dejar de ser tu papá.- le dio a entender en una frase muy corta.

-Mi mama no debe saberlo, esto le puede afectar, la va a poner mal y triste.- dijo imaginándose a su mama llorando por la noticia.

- Mas le va a doler saber que sus hijos están llorando y triste por eso, porque entrando a los hechos, tu papa cometió un grave error mientras estaba casado, pero lo que podía pasar entre tus padres ha sucedido igual sin la necesidad de que esa niña se involucre. – explico de la mejor manera que pudo – Mas bien creo que deberías contarle a tu mama lo sucedido, y explicarle lo que tú sientes sobre todo eso, lo más importante es que ella no se preocupe…- pensó un poco – Creo que esto estaría antes de lo primero…- sonrio

-Eso es lo que quiero, que ella no se preocupe, que no haga caso por lo que está pasando, quiero que siga con su vida y que acepte a Viktor por una vez por todas……- dijo completamente tranquila – Gracias Scorpius…- le dio un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento por todo, por acompañarla, por hablarle, por perseguirla hasta alcanzarla, en verdad el rubio había dicho y hecho mucho por ella esa noche.

-De nada Pecosa- dijo acercándose un poco a ella, para ver si le devolvía el beso de una forma nueva y diferente…

-ROSE!!! Rosie!!- Hugo habia llegado a donde estaba ella, el primer grito fue para separarla de Malfoy quien estaba muy cerca de cumplir su cometido, el segundo fue pidiéndole consuelo, el niño estaba pálido y muy asustado, más atrás de el venia Albus.

-Hugo…- la chica se paro para abrazarlo a el, un poco amargada por que Scorpius no había terminado lo que comenzó – Todo esta bien…

-Margarite es nuestra hermana….verdad?- pregunto todavía dudando.

-Si Hugo, si lo es…- lo dijo todavía con dificultad, pero si lo era, Scorpius la habia hecho entender que si lo era.

-Que vamos hacer…?- pidió ayuda.

-Primero tenemos que no sufrir por esto, segundo no acusar a Margarite por lo sucedido, y tercero hay que seguir con nuestras vidas, y lo primero antes de lo primero, escribirle a mama…- dijo recordando todo lo que había dicho Scorpius, el rubio solo sonrió a darse cuenta que su charla había funcionado, Albus se encontraba ya a lado de él.

-Voy a ir a mi habitación con Hugo, gracias por todo- dijo viendo los ojos grises de Scorpius sin dejarle de sonreírle a medias, ya que su estado no estaba para sonreír como siempre lo hacia –Nos vemos en la mañana..- se despidió de los dos.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, lo primero que hicieron fue escribir una carta, y mandarla con Grius a donde su mamá.

_**Espero que le haya gustado este cap, todo esto sucedió mientras pasaba lo del capitulo anterior, pero no quería dejar sin que sepan la reacción de los chicos, y lo mejor de todo, lo lindo que habla Scorpius….jajajaja**_

_**Nanda**_


	8. Esporádico

-Por Merlin!!! Es Grius, la lechuza de Rosie!!!- se paro e inmediatamente tomo la carta que tenía en la pata. La miro con miedo a leerla, y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Hermione esto era lo que estábamos esperando, necesitas saber que dicen ellos. – le dio fuerzas mientras con una seña le pedía que le entregue la carta –La voy a leer por ti…- dijo cuando se la entrego

-Primero léela tu solo, y si ves que es buena la lees en voz alta, y si es mala la quemas en la chimenea…te parece?- ofreció Hermione sonriendo

-No…- dijo poniéndole cara de serio pero comenzando a reír enseguida – Solo la voy a leer una vez y va hacer en voz alta, sea buena o mala…- Hermione lo miro preocupada, y una idea cruzo por su cabeza, valía la pena arriesgarse.

- Que pasaría si te dijera, que si haces el favor que te pedí, te doy un….- se quedo pensando muy bien es sus palabras – …beso- dijo poniéndose roja, pero no por el ofrecimiento, si no que tenía planeado darle uno en la mejilla si el búlgaro caía.

-Con que ahora chantaje!!- dijo riéndose y viendo la posibilidad de besar de nuevo a Hermione, pero por algo no lo convencía – No - dijo otra vez – Prefiero leerla una vez en voz alta y tener nuestro nuevo primer beso en otras condiciones, primero con cero chantaje…- se rio - Y me gustaría que sea algo esporádico, que salga de la nada para que nos sorprenda además que ayudaría un poco estar en un estado mejor que el de "recién despiertos - dijo tomándole la mano y atrayéndola otra vez al sofá, a lado de él. – Estas lista para las cartas??- dijo viendo la cantidad de hojas que venían en el sobre.

-Si ya no tengo otra opción….- acepto al fin lo que el búlgaro iba hacer. Pero pensando en es nuevo primer beso, no le había desagradado la forma como lo describió Viktor.

_**Mami… Llegamos el colegio muy bien…Louis al parecer es Gryffindor igual que todos…Mami en la elección nos enteramos de algo, porque el sombrero seleccionador lo dijo, cuando a una niña de once años llamada Margarite Brown le pusieron el sombrero, este dijo algo como " Brown?? Aquí debe haber un error…Weasley, han pasado tantos de los tuyos que nunca me voy a equivocar" "GRYFFINDOR"**_

Viktor leyó esa parte imitando la voz del sombrero, pero eso no izo dejar de temblar a Hermione, así que pensó en algo mejor, se le pego más, y con la mano que tenía libre tomo la de ella, los temblores disminuyeron un poco.

_**La niña llegó a la mesa, todos estábamos esperando alguna respuesta, cuando dijo el nombre de su mama, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ese nombre no era desconocido para mí, lo escuche de niña cuando oí a través de la puerta lo que tú con papa discutían, y lo escuche recién, cuando estuve en el departamento de mi papa y conteste el teléfono, ella lo llamaba para acordar la salida a comer que iban a tener, pero bueno la cosa que yo ya sospechaba la verdad ,y le pregunte el nombre de su papa, pero esta niñita comenzó a contar su vida, algo de vivir con abuelos que recién se mudo y que se yo, no estaba pendiente de eso, James muy molesto le dijo que no queríamos saber su vida, solo el nombre de su padre…y ahí fue cuando lo dijo…Ron…**_

_**Mami, no voy a mentirte al enterarme me enoje mucho, pero Scorpius me ayudo, me izo dar cuenta que vamos a poder superarlo. Yo sé que no lo sabías porque o sino también lo hubiera sabido, pero ahora que lo estás leyendo, no quiero que te preocupes ni que te enojes, es verdad mi papa tiene una hija de once, pero como me dijo Scorpius, lo que podía pasar ya ha pasado antes de que ella aparezca. Por favor no te pongas mal, y sigue con tu vida… eso incluye a Viktor, acéptalo de una vez por todas, que quiero tener una verdadera buena noticia…!!!**_

_**Mami te quiero mucho, recuerda que quiero que no te preocupes por mí. Yo voy superar este obstáculo aunque me tome el tiempo y el esfuerzo necesario. La siguiente hoja es de Hugo, quien aparentemente sabe más que yo de la vida de Margarite….la hija de papa. **_

_**Nos vemos en Navidad!!! **_

_**Por cierto, no te enojes si te enteras de algún comportamiento mío en el colegio, aunque supere el obstáculo no significa que perdone al quien lo puso, o lo que se encuentra después. **_

_**Te quiero, saludos a Viktor de mi parte…**_

_**Rosie W.G.**_

-No esta mala pequeña, claro que en el final usa esa linda metáfora sobre el obstáculo- dijo para tranquilizarla -Pero dale tiempo.- dijo besándole la mano.

–Si tienes razón, dijo muchas cosas buenas también, pero con esta carta da a entender que no quiere saber de Ron y que va a seguir llamando a Margarite como "la hija de papa"…- se quedo pensando un poco. Ella hiciera lo mismo en esa situación – Sabes que tienes razón, voy a darle tiempo… por lo menos dijo que lo va a superar, es decir no va a sufrir como yo pensaba.

-También dijo que no me hagas esperar tanto…-se rio el búlgaro y cruzó el brazo para abrazarla -Ahora quieres que lea la de Hugo, o prefiere leerla tu?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa al ver que Hermione no dijo nada por el comentario ni tampoco hizo nada por el abrazo.

-Hazlo tú, que me encanta escuchar cómo has mejorado tu pronunciación- dijo recostándose en el hombro de Viktor para ponerse cómoda -Parece que fue ayer cuando te costaba decir Her-Mio-Ne.- dijo riendo a carcajadas, ya que lo dijo de la misma forma que lo habia hecho durante todo el 4to año, en donde vivieron mucho.

-Tuve una excelente profesora…- se rio con ella un poco avergonzado – Pero bueno sigamos con la carta de Hugo…

**Mami!!! Puedes creerlo tengo un hermana mas!!! La cosa que no se si estar feliz o triste, por un lado ya no soy el menor, pero por otro pienso que esa hermana no es tu hija y me cuesta entenderlo, mis primos me han dicho que soy ingenuo, y siempre los seguirán diciendo, tendré que ponerme enojado con Margarite, no hablarle, o mejor lo hago como mi hermana, hablándole de la peor manera posible….Para que dejen de decirme ingenuo?**

**Margarite fue muy amable con todos ( menos con Rosie que salió corriendo) nos conto que sus abuelos se pusieron tristes cuando su mama le dijo que tenía que mudarse con ella, y que extraña mucho Irlanda, pero que está feliz en ver que tiene una familia muy buena….No creo que haya hablado de nosotros porque aparte de Molly, todos los demás fueron secos y cortantes con sus palabras, mas creo que hablaba de su mama, y tal vez de papa. Creo que ahora es más su papa que nuestro, porque según dijo, se despidió de el antes de venirse…y yo no lo hice…**

**La cosa que minutos después me preocupe por Rosie y Albus me ayudo a buscarla….y estaba con Malfoy!!!! Muy juntos….creo que si hubiera llegado tarde, ese par se hubieran besado, y yo estaría en Azkaban por atacarlo!!!**

**Te quiero….**

**Hugo**

-Viktor, ves la diferencia, para Hugo si es hermana para Rosie no, y como leíste, ya Rosie la ha tratado mal, claro que fue antes de tener esa charla con Scorpius Malfoy…- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse con lo que le contaba su hijo, se dio cuenta de la otra cara de la moneda, que son la familia aunque sea solo los primos pro el momento.

-No conozco a ese muchacho, pero me gusta como habla según la carta de Rosie, aunque me pareció muy oportunista en querer besar a Rosie en ese momento de debilidad de ella, eso estuvo mal, menos mal que llego Hugo- dijo serio Viktor Krum.

-Pobre mi hija, otro mas al que tiene que aguantarse- dijo refiriéndose a los celos -Y lo peor es que este ni la conoce…- dijo refiriéndose a Viktor de una forma muy cómica.

-Si la conozco, se todo de ella porque tú me lo has contado, aparte ella aparentemente me conoce también, me manda a saludar y todo.- Hermione no contesto y se quedo muda pensando en algo más de la carta.- Pequeña en que piensas?

- "Mas su papa que nuestro…" - dijo volviendo a leer una parte- Ingenuo o no, mi hijo es muy inteligente y al parecer sigue dolido con su padre por lo de la estación- dijo señalando con el dedo -Pero bueno lo que me tranquiliza es saber que están bien y sus opiniones al respecto, aunque la de Rosie me dejo con duda…a Ron le va a tocar muy difícil…-acoto para si mismo, recordando a su ex esposo.

-Y yo estoy tranquilo en verte a ti tranquila…Cuando contestaste el teléfono me diste un gran susto Hermione…- dijo viéndola con ojos protectores -Me preocupé, tuve miedo que te haya pasado algo malo, nunca más me hagas algo así pequeña- la beso en la frente. - Ahora voy a buscar papel y algo para que puedas responderles…-se paro para ir a buscar, pero Hermione lo tomo de la mano para no dejarlo avanzar y se levanto junto a él.

-Gracias…-sin pensarlo puso sus manos en el pecho del búlgaro y le dio un beso corto, ambos se quedaron viendo, diciendo con la miradas que ese besito no era suficiente, Viktor tomo la delantera y la abrazo por la cintura en el mismo momento que la besaba de nuevo, Hermione no se lo impidió y cambio de lado sus manos, del pecho a alrededor del cuello de Viktor. Esta vez el beso fue mucho más largo que el primero, pero con la misma ternura y amor que todos sus besos de juventud. El nuevo primer beso, fue como lo había descrito Viktor, esporádico, salido de la nada, una sorpresa para ambos. Cuando termino nadie dijo nada tampoco, solo se miraron y intercambiaron sonrisas, después de tantos años separados se habían vuelto a besar, y para los dos fue sumamente especial, el búlgaro siguió con su idea de buscar el papel para responderles a los chicos, lo encontró y se dirigió al nuevo lugar que estaba Hermione, sentada en la mesa junto a una funda de frituras recién abierta.

_Hugo…_

_Ahora que eres un hermano mayor, tienes que dar ejemplo y portarte lo mas sociable con ella, pero recuerda que eres hermano menor también, no dejes sola a Rosie que como tu bien escribiste para ella no fue la mejor noticia que le pudieron dar. Mi niño tu papi ya va hablar contigo, si se despidió de Margarite es porque ella es mas chiquita que tu… Ron siempre va a ser tu papa y el de Rosie, al igual que yo voy a ser siempre su mama…Te quiero Hugo, pórtate bien. Estudia y cuídate en los partidos de quidditch, y no te olvides de visitar seguido a Dell._

_Con Cariño_

_Mamá._

La primera carta estaba lista, prefirió escribirle primero a Hugo, por que iba a ser mucho mas sencilla que la de Rosie. En ningún momento Viktor dejo de estar alado de ella, viéndola escribir, estudiándola con cada expresión y gesto. Tomo la otra hoja para comenzar a escribir la segunda.

_Rosie_

_No sabes lo tranquila que me dejas diciéndome que vas superar este obstáculo, y entiendo tu posición acerca de este, espero que a pasar los días te des cuenta si es lo correcto o es lo incorrecto. Yo se que tu sabes que pienso yo……_

_Hija, tienes razón, yo me entere hoy, después de dejarlos en la estación, y solo me preocupe por ustedes, nada mas…por eso quiero que te portes bien, Hugo ve y sabe todo, por favor no hagas algo que lo haga confundir mas… El me conto lo que hiciste en la mesa, yo no eduque a esa clase de Rosie Weasley…_

_Por cierto, mi vida si está siguiendo….. Viktor te manda saludos también…_

_Besos. _

_Te quiere tu mamá_

Termino la segunda carta, en la cual no dejo de regañar al muy estilo Hermione a su hija de 13 años, no le escribió directo, pero Rosie iba a entender cada una de las palabras, incluyendo el final, en donde en pocas palabras la madre le daba razón a su hija que prácticamente acepto a Viktor, y claro que después de tremendo beso que se dieron se podría decir que avanzaron muchos escalones. Hermione cerró las cartas y las metió en diferentes sobres, Viktor la acompaño y la ayudo amarrarlas en la pata de Grius. El silencio los había ayudado en no decir algo indebido en ese momento, pero ahora era fulminante. Con ideas positivas y negativas en cada uno de ellos.

-Viktor…-

-Hermione…- se llamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero…-volvieron a repetir juntos, y comenzaron a reír, parecían dos jóvenes enamorados, y en realidad eran dos adultos.

-Eres fabulosa…- le sonrio -El beso de antes fue…-se quedo pensando en la palabra exacta.

-esporádico? –Pregunto sonriendo la castaña

–Exacto, esporádico justo como debía ser nuestro nuevo primer beso…- dijo acercándose y besándola dulcemente – Te advierto que ya dado uno, es muy difícil dejar de contar…- ella le devolvió el beso

–Entonces creo que ya vamos tres…- dijo riendo Hermione, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz como ahora, pero igual estaba feliz y cansada, las horas que durmió en el sofá, fueron para recuperar las lagrimas, ahora tenía que recuperar energías. Y con el bostezo inesperado Viktor entendió lo que pasaba.

-Bueno…la pequeña tiene que descansar- vio la hora eran casi las dos de la mañana, habían pasado horas leyendo y escribiendo cartas- Descansa, mañana te vengo a ver para ir a desayunar juntos…si te parece?

-Viktor, mejor almuerzo, tengo que ir a donde Ginny en la mañana, es una tradición la primera mañana sola pasarla juntas..

-No me des explicaciones..- le dio un beso en la mano –Igual tenemos muchos días por delante para salir juntos a desayunar, almorzar, cenar, hacer lo que quieras…- caminaron juntos a la puerta, que fue por donde Viktor llego. – Nos vemos…- un ultimo beso de despedida, Hermione estuvo afuera viendo como Viktor se alejaba en su 4x4.

_**Al fin el beso llego!!!!! Les cuento que despues de esto todo va a seguir rápido, ya que no puedo involucrar tanto a los Weasleys( a todos……!!!) ya que perdería la esencia Viktor/Hermione.**_

_**Muchas gracias pro los reviews..y nos vemos en el prox capitulo!!!**_


	9. Hugo Weasley

_**Casi 5 meses después….**_

-Al fin llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad…- grito emocionado Albus saliendo del colegio, para el Navidad era su fecha favorita, primero porque se reunían todos en familia, y segundo porque se celebraba por adelantado el cumpleaños de Albus.

-No se porque celebras tanto, si siempre son iguales las Navidades..- sonrió maliciosamente Scorpius Malfoy, estaba consciente que la suya aparentemente iba a mejorar.

-Pequeño Grinch!!! Te advierto que nos vas a poder dañar mi Navidad y la de Rosie con tus malos comentarios, la navidad de los Weasleys es muy buena para permitirlo..

-Albus…- dijo Rosie con un tono de tristeza, todavía no le había contado a su primo lo que iba hacer. Solo Scorpius lo sabía porque la había ayudado a organizar de muy mala gana.

-Que pasa primita?? Tu no crees que la actitud del Grinch rubio nos va a dañar nuestra fiesta..

-No voy a ir a la Madriguera por Navidad…- revelo al fin -Voy a pasarla con mis abuelos en Paris- omitió el dato que Scorpius iba a ir a verla allá para no causar daño innecesario. Ya estaban desembarcando del andén todas sus pertenencias que no eran tantas, por ser vacaciones cortas.

-No me hagas reír Rose, es imposible que mi tío Ron y tía Hermione te hayan dejado- dijo un poco mas serio, al darse cuenta que su prima hablaba con total sinceridad.

-Bueno todavía no lo saben, pero no pueden obligarme hacer algo que no quiero, aparte no creo que mamá vaya tampoco, recuerda que ya no es tan Weasley que digamos, además que no se va a sentir nuestra ausencia porque va a ir la prometida de papá y su hija.- era novedad en la familia, que Ron Weasley iba a volverse a casar, ahora con Lavender Brown, y que la fiesta de Navidad iba hacer la ocasión para que todos las conozcan. Albus se puso muy triste a escuchar el verdadero motivo, el con James y Lily, ya habían analizado el problema que iba a crearse con sus primos, mas con Rose, y como la familia se estaba separando poco a poco.- Albus solo va hacer la noche, la tarde la vamos a pasar juntos todos los primos en tu casa, pero en una hora exacta, voy a ir a la casa de mis abuelos. Después en la mañana, me esperas para pasar juntos el 25.

-La has planeado bien Rose…- dijo decepcionado Albus Potter, eso era lo menos que podía esperar de su prima favorita – Pero piénsalo bien antes de ponerlo en marcha, todavía no es tarde…- dijo suplicando. Harry Potter estaba esperando a sus hijos, y los saludos muy alegremente. Albus se despidió de sus amigos, y la vio a su prima con ojitos de cachorrito arrepentido.-Por favor Rosie piénsalo…- dijo antes de irse.

-Pecosa, hazle caso a tu primo, piénsalo antes de cometer esa locura, tu sabes que aunque yo salga beneficiado con todo esto, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, tu familia siempre es primero Rosie, y ellos siempre han estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas…- la muestra viviente era ver como los primos Weasleys se habían comportado con el solo por defenderla, y como cuando Rosie estaba cerca le daban menos importancia a Margarite.

-Scorpius, por favor, solo despídete y di, " nos vemos en Paris cuando te vaya a visitar a la casa donde vas a estar con tus abuelos"

-Tú sabes que por mí, te visitaría en cualquier lugar que te encuentres pecosa…- le dio un beso en la mejilla – Me avisas lo que deci…

-Rose Weasley!!!- interrumpió Ron al rubio de muy mala gana, estaba enojado con lo que estaba viendo – Te estamos esperando...- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hugo que también los veía con cara de matarlos – Vámonos..- dijo viendo a Scorpius con asco, pero a la vez con dolor.-Ahora!!- le exigió ahora viendo a su hija.

-Me estoy despidiendo papá…- contesto muy molesta, esta escena era lo que más odiaba de su papa y hermano, los celos. – Yo te aviso…- le susurro al oído al rubio, ahora estaba completamente segura con su decisión, solo le tocaba hablar con su mamá y asunto arreglado.

Camino a donde estaba el carro, siempre delante de los dos hombres pelirrojos que más detestaba en ese momento, se subió de copiloto no porque lo hubiera querido, sino que su padre se lo pidió abriéndole la puerta. Al parecer Ron al fin iba hablar con sus hijos, sobre todos los cambios que habían sucedidos en 5 meses, pero no fue así, solo manejo y manejo, movía la cabeza para asentir que escuchaba todas las maravillas que le contaba Hugo sobre el colegio y el quidditch.

-Rosie, y a ti como te va?- pregunto, sin recibir la mirada de Rosie, que estaba muy pendiente por la ventana

-A donde nos llevas??- dijo con una voz fría.

-A mi departamento…

-Yo quiero irme a mi casa no a tu departamento..- dijo de la peor forma posible.

-Hija…vamos almorzar juntos y después los llevamos a casa..- el llevamos era muy fácil de predecir, significaba que iba a compartir con Lavender y su hija.

-Mi mama?

-Esperándolos….- dijo suspirando ahora entendía lo que le dijo su ex esposa sobre Rosie y su nuevo comportamiento – Hija solo va hacer unas cuantas horas.

-Aviso que mi compañía no va hacer de su agrado…- y así fue, durante todo el almuerzo Rose Weasley no hablo, Lavender Brown izo una fabulosa comida, que dejo encantado a Hugo, pero ella por comida no se la ganaban. La tensión se sentía en todo el departamento, peor a descubrir que no solo Lavender iba hacer su madrastra en poco tiempo, si no que ahora ya había invadido el departamento de su padre, y hacia lo que se le antoje, aparte que no era dulce como su mama, y era una amargada que los veía como si fueran bichos raros, pero al frente de su papa era un amor. Era una mujer hipócrita.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione estaba desesperada, viendo y calculando los minutos que faltaba para estar con sus hijos, tanto tiempo esperándolos, contando los días del regreso, para que Ron la llame a la última hora a decirle que iba a recoger a los chicos porque iba a comer con ellos junto a Lavender y Margarite, no pudo negarse y acepto. Con Viktor ya tenían una relación más formal, se podría decir que eran pareja desde hace dos meses, Octubre 20, la fecha que los dos eligieron para comenzar a llevar la cuenta, porque era la misma fecha en la cual habían hablado por primera vez en la biblioteca, hace ya tantos años. Los únicos que sabían eran Ginny y Harry, quienes se habían puesto muy felices por la noticia, Rosie lo sospechaba, pero prefirió contárselo en persona no por una carta.

Pero hoy se sentía más sola que nunca, primero sus hijos no estaban, y por alguna razón estaba celosa en que Lavender este con ellos en vez de ella, y segundo porque no había visto a Viktor en días , ya que estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos antes de Navidad, y había pasado con su equipo en mañana y tarde, y en la noche la llamaba hablaban un ratito y después ella se despedía para dejarlo descansar. Era la misma rutina todos los días, pero ya mañana se acababa para suerte de Hermione. Se preparo una taza de café, a la forma muggle para que se vaya más rápido el tiempo, pero el color verde de las chispas que salían de su chimenea la sorprendió.

-Pequeña!!- grito Viktor, y ella corrió a su encuentro, esa era la mejor manera de alegrarle la tarde, que llegue de sorpresa. Como no se había visto desde hace mucho no perdieron la oportunidad de besarse apasionadamente, demostrando con el movimiento de labios y caricias lo mucho que se extrañaron. Tan entretenidos estaban con el beso, que ninguno se dio cuenta que de la chimenea seguían saliendo chispas verdes, y del fuego se formaba la figura de un niño pelirrojo.

-Mami!!- grito con cambio de tono, de uno feliz y emocionado a uno seco y sorprendido.

–Hugo!!- grito emocionada Hermione a ver a su primer retoño salir por la chimenea, estaba tan feliz de tener tantas sorpresas en el momento que ni se preocupo en saber lo que Hugo había visto del beso, un beso que estaba prohibido que el vea. Se levanto del sofá, donde estaba con Viktor besándose, y se acerco para abrazarlo, pero ya no solo a él, también a Rosie que ya había salido de la chimenea y estaba igual que emocionada que su madre.

-Al fin están aquí!- dijo besándolos numerosas veces, Rosie era diferente a lo que había sido en el departamento de su papá, y vio a Viktor con sorpresa pero a la vez con inmensa alegría. Al contrario de Hugo que seguía petrificado en el mismo lugar, viendo al caballero que estaba besando a su madre.

- Quien eres? Y que haces aquí?- dijo con rabia el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al búlgaro, su voz era fría y cortante, parecida a la de Rosie cuando se enojaba.

-Hugo…- dijo su madre en son de suplica, sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo.

-No seas tonto Hugo, no ves que es Viktor Krum!!!- lo regaño – Mama, yo me encargo de esto…- dijo explicándole por que la interrumpió, y llevándola a Hugo a jalones ha donde estaban las escaleras… - Que te sucede?? Porque lo trataste asi!!

-Lo trate de la misma forma que tu lo has hecho con Margarite y lo volviste hacer hoy con papa y Lavender.- pronuncio el nombre como que con resentimiento.

-No seas tonto Hugo…eso es diferente..

-Para mí no lo es!! Y aunque sea Viktor Krum el entrador de Inglaterra no lo quiero cerca de mi casa, peor besando a mi mami!!!- dijo revelando lo que Rosie no había visto

-Se estaban besando????- pregunto ella prácticamente saltando en una pata, pero viendo que su hermanito comenzaba a llorar. – Hugo…No llores por favor…- lo consoló al ver que la noticia lo tenía mal, entraron juntos al cuarto del niño, ya sus cosas habían aparecido, idea de Lavender que estaba muy cansada para pasarlos dejando como lo había dicho antes Ron. Esa mujer hizo todo lo posible para que se vayan rápido, ya que se notaba que quería estar sola con su hija y con Ron.

-Rosie…..me cae mal Lavender- confeso al fin el niño -Cocina rico pero no la soporto nos mira mal, y todo se lo da a Margarite…y a mi me dice Hugy!!!- dijo molesto a recordar el fatal apodo.

-Hermanito a mi también, pero no hay que ser malos con ella ni con nuestra hermana- dijo con dificultad, se acordó de la carta de su mama, en la que le pedía que no lo confunda mas, y que siempre este con él. –Pero Hugo….no entiendo porque te portaste así con Viktor, ni le diste la oportunidad de conocerlo….

-No lo quiero conocer….- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Por que Huguito? – le pregunto con voz compresiva

-Es el entrenador de Inglaterra...no quiero que me desagrade al igual que Lavender, por eso prefiero no conocerlo..- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Pero por dentro quieres conocerlo verdad?? Te mueres por hacerlo aunque se haya besado con nuestra mama!!??- dijo riendo, su hermano era tan lindo y transparente, y lo conocía perfectamente… Hugo se comenzó a reír a carcajadas junto a su hermana, contestándole sus preguntas con un si traducido en las risas.

-Chicos puedo pasar?- su mama tocaba la puerta sorprendida en ver el cambio, había escuchado la primera parte de la discusión, y con lo de ahora había dado un giro de 360.

-Si mami…estaba hablando con Rosie nada mas….sigue Viktor abajo?? Quiero disculparme y preguntarle cosas de quidditch!!! – dijo feliz Hugo.

-Claro Hugo, esta esperando a que baje, y me parece perfecto que te quieras disculpar, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Hugo Weasley…- pero el niño no termino de escuchar por que salió corriendo. – Rosie…

-No me pregunte que paso mami, pero yo también quiero conocer a Viktor y darme cuenta si es verdad lo que dijo Hugo- le sonrió a su mama -Pero después tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante…- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Espero que els haya gustado, me encanto la idea que a Hugo tampoco le agrade Lavender, por que asi serán dos…

_**Grax por los reviews y por lo de "esporádico" jajaja en verdad use ese termino por una historia personal mia, claro que es Espontaneo la palabra exacta, pero me gusto la idea de revivir ese error de un amigo…**_

_**Nanda.**_


	10. Antes de Navidad

-Rosie no se hable más del tema, vamos a ir a cenar a la Madriguera, todos…- dijo con voz autoritaria, ella hubiera preferido evitar ir, pero al recibir la visita de los Señores Weasley ofreciéndole la invitación y advirtiéndoles que no deje de ir, porque no estarían completos sin ellos, no pudo negarse.

-Y mis abuelos van a pasar solos??- dijo usando la cara más triste que le salió en el momento.

-Claro que no hija, mis padres van todos los años a un lugar de personas adultas- dijo para no usar el término viejos -Tu bien lo sabes- le recalcó viéndola de reojo, la conocía tan bien que sabía que algo escondía -No entiendo porque tantas ganas de ir a pasar con ellos…siempre dicen que esos lugares son aburridos- dijo viendo como la niña desviaba la mirada a otro lado – Hija, tienes algo que contarme…?- dijo verificando sus sospechas.

-Scorpius me iba a ir a visitar allá, y nos íbamos a escabullirnos de los ancianos para ir a la torre Eiffel a ver los juegos artificiales. – dijo rápidamente y poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

-Rose Weasley!!! No esperaba eso de ti- dijo con ganas de reírse - Y casi me convences- dijo recordando la forma en la cual su hija se lo había pedido –Agradece a tu nana Molly por dañarte tus planes…- dijo irónicamente.

-Y en los nuevos planes en donde entra Viktor?- dijo Rosie buscando la masa para los pancakes, ya tenia que desistir y llamar a Scorpius que lo de la torre estaba cancelado, sabía que se iba a poner bien feliz en saber que ella no iba a defraudar a su familia, pero iba a usar una frase en su contra " a cualquier logar te voy a visitar", Scorpius en la madriguera era lo mejor que podía pasar, para olvidarse de que Lavender iba a estar ahí, y hacer enojar más a su padre ya que se lo merecía.

-Viktor…bueno quiere vernos en la tarde antes de ir a la Madriguera, pero no sé si sea conveniente llevarlos, por que los debo sacar de la reunión en la casa de sus tios Harry y Ginny. Y no me gustaría que sus primos se enojen con ustedes por dejarlos.

-Por favor mama…Viktor quiere vernos, así se va hacer- dijo escuchando como Hugo ya estaba bajando a desayunar -Hugo tiene el voto decisivo...- dijo sonriendo, tenía un buen aliado en su parte, sorprendentemente Hugo hablo con Viktor hasta hartarse, le pregunto de todo, hasta preguntas personales acerca de él y Hermione, que los hizo sonrojar a la nueva pareja de Tortolos.

-Voto?? Que tengo que decidir-grito emocionado el niño y bajando los últimos escalones con mayor rapidez – Y? - dijo cuando estuvo al frente de las dos y robando una rebanada de pan.

-Ñaño qué opinas de ir a ver a Viktor antes de ir a la casa de los abuelos, y después de estar con James, Albus, y Lily… - dijo explicándole lentamente.

-Por mi está bien!! – voto a favor de Rosie -Hasta mejor Viktor puede ir a la casa Potter- dijo ofreciéndolo y poniendo blanca a Hermione por la emoción que tenía su hijo al hablar de Viktor –No creo que haya problema, porque Viktor conoce a mi tio Harry desde el torneo de los tres magos, que en realidad fueron de los cuatro magos- dijo repitiendo toda la información ganada el día anterior.

-Hugo tu idea me parece excelente!!!- grito a la vez Rosie. – Mami tía Ginny ya lo sabe…aparte no te sientas mal porque papá se entere, ya que es mejor que lo sepa ahora, y en realidad si es por el tiempo el fue mas rápido que tu, ya se va a casar y ella ya vive con el – dijo recordando el almuerzo junto a Lavender, si que no la soportaba como persona, Hugo también puso cara de asco, pero sabía que la tenía que tratar bien, aunque le diga Hugy.

-Mis hijos están perdiendo la cabeza…- dijo Hermione sentándose en la silla, pero viendo que lo que decían no era una locura del todo. Comenzaron a desayunar juntos y sin decir nada mas del tema de Viktor. Rosie termino primera.

-Mami voy a llamar por teléfono a….- no dijo el nombre por que Hugo no quería a Scorpius por más oportunidades que le dé.

-Y yo voy a llamar a Viktor!!- dijo Hugo corriendo al teléfono.

-Hugo…- lo detuvo – Yo hablo con Viktor- dijo aceptando la idea de sus hijos, los Potter eran sus amigos de toda la vida, y Ginny aunque era hermana de Ron, estaba feliz de saber de nueva su relación con Viktor - tu sube a guardar tus cosas de quidditch que James llamo a recordártelo...- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

Llamo a Viktor, y Rosie a Scorpius, ambos aceptaron ir a la casa de los Potter, Scorpius iba a llamar a Albus para decirle que tenía una nueva escoba y que la quería estrenar contra él, seguro de que el cuatro ojos no se lo iba a negar.

Viktor propuso irlos a recoger a la casa, y después recogerlos no importa la hora que sea, todo para que Hermione no maneje de noche, la ida a la madriguera era por polvos flu desde la casa Potter.

Cuando llego a recogerlos, Hugo fue el primero en saludarlo y subió rápidamente al carro del búlgaro, Rosie también lo saludo y se sorprendió en ver el jeep que tenia Viktor, era el nuevo modelo, y al parecer tenía todo lo mágico que se necesitaba. Hermione fue la tercera en saludarlo y lo izo con un beso corto que lo dejo con ganas a Viktor. Llegar a la casa de los Potter fue muy sencillo, no vivian tan lejos de ellos.

-Hermione..- saludo Ginny cuando abrió la puerta – Chicos…- contestaron con una sonrisa y fueron a buscar a sus primos corriendo, y miro al cuarto acompañante –Viktor…- saludo sorprendida – L aultima vez que te vi fue en la boda de mi hermano, me alegro vovler a verte…

-Espero que no sea un problema el que haya venido con Hermione y los niños.- dijo entrando tomado de la mano de Hermione, Harry solo sonrio al ver que su esposa le contaba la verdad, mientras que James se quedo parado viéndolo como si viera a un Dios o algo por el estilo.

-Por Merlin!!! Viktor Krum está en mi casa!!!- grito desesperado…y corrió a saludarlo.- Mucho gusto señor...-Albus y Lily hicieron lo mismo pero con menos efusividad, Lily fue la única que le sonrió a su tía por lo de las manos, pero Hermione no pudo identificar qué tipo de sonrisa era esa.

La tarde paso de la mejor forma posible, Scorpius llego minutos después por la chimenea, Albus y Rosie lo recibieron con sonrisas de complicidad, Rosie lo presento a Viktor quien lo saludo de una manera corte y amable, Hermione se dio cuenta que eso no le agrado tampoco a Hugo quien en todo momento tartaba de estar cerca de Viktor, y se puso muy orgulloso cuando Viktor le dijo que era un gran golpeador. Los chicos jugaron al quidditch casi la mayoría del tiempo. Viktor y Harry también los acompañaron en un juego corto, donde se vieron la habilidades de buscador de cada uno. Las mujeres solo disfrutaron con un vaso de te helado, Ginny felicio a Hermione por el buen hombre que se consiguió.

-Ginny..al contrario creo que el me consiguió..- le contesto riendo ya que su relación era todo obra de Viktor y su forma de ser.

A la hora acordada, todos se alistaron para ir a la madriguera, menos Viktor que era la hora que tenia que partir hasta loa hora de pasarlos recorgerlos.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Viktor!!!- se despidió Hugo dándole un abrazo. Rosie izo lo mismo antes de irse por la chimenea. Solo quedaban Ginny que tenia que apagar toda la magia de adentro de la casa.

-Pequeña, gracias por traerme…

-No Viktor, la idea fue de los niños, bueno mas de Hugo…- se rio al recordarlo. – Nos vemos ya en Navidad- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar los pulvos flu…pero Viktor no la solto y la beso románticamente.

-No podía permitir que te vayas sin recibir un beso mio antes de Navidad…- dijo sonriendo – Al igual que te bese por primera vez, antes de Navidad, cuando te despediste de mi para ir con tus padres…- dijo recordando con una sonrisa-Pequeña te amo, y siempre lo he hecho.

-Viktor…- dijo besándolo Hermione, en ese beso agradecia sus palabras, y por un lado tsambien lo decía, aunque no verbalmente. Se dieron un ultimo beso antes de que Hermione se vaya por la chimenea, a pasar otra Navidad sin ser una Weasley.

_**Estuvo corto por que no pude escribir mas….creo que desde ahora voy a escribir menos que antes, ruego que me disculpen, calculo que son 4 capitulos mas tal vez 5.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Nanda**_


	11. Dos Navidades diferentes

-Querida Hermione…- saludo Molly Weasley a su ex nuera de la misma manera que a sus nietos, con un gran y fuerte abrazo – Estoy muy feliz en que todos hayan venido.- dijo refiriéndose hacia todos, pero con doble intención, esa frase era especialmente para los Weasleys Granger por sus buenos motivos a faltar y sus rumores de un viaje a Paris. El encargado de correrlo fue Albus, que movió cielo y tierra para no permitir que Rosie se salga con la suya. Hermione solo sonreía, todavía se encontraba perdida en las palabras de Viktor, y su despedida en la casa Potter. Viktor segundos antes le dijo que la amaba, y ella no pudo contestarle como se debía, para Hermione un beso después de esa combinación de palabras tan poderosas no era suficiente respuesta para lo que dice la otra persona, pero su lengua se le quedo dormida, si trataba de hablar iba a trabarse y eso era más horroroso aun!! ¿Qué iba a pensar Viktor de ella? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? El beso era suficiente para él?, tenía muchas preguntas sin responder. Como siempre Hermione entró a la cocina, una de las tantas tradiciones era que las señoras Weasley ayuden a terminar la comida para toda la manada de pelirrojos y sus excepciones. Claro que legalmente Hermione ya no era Weasley pero eso no le importaba, ya que le encantaba cortar manzanas de la forma mágica, y preparar la salsa y un postre con ellas. Los minutos pasaron pero Hermione seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en el dilema de Viktor.

-Hermione…- dijo Ginny despertándola del trance – Fleur y Angelina están preocupadas por ti, tienen miedo en tu reacción al ver llegar a Ron con Lavender y la niña…- dijo ayudándola con las manzanas.

-Ginny eso es ridículo, ¿Que me puede pasar cuando lleguen?- espero unos segundos sonriendo -No me va a pasar nada- respondió ella misma su pregunta -Cuando ellos lleguen no me va a pasar nada, tu bien lo sabes...- dijo explicándole tiernamente.

-Yo sé, la mayoría lo creía también, ya que tu silencio no solo ha consternado a ellas, sino también a mis hermanos y a mis padres…- dijo Ginny con un tono de reproche -Hermione te juro que en estos momentos quedarte muda no es de mucha ayuda- dijo riendo y cambiando de color –Imagino que estas así por lo de Viktor?- pregunto avergonzada – No fue mi intención escuchar…lo siento – se disculpo ahora rojo como su cabello. Con la mirada Hermione la perdono, pero en realidad no era necesario, ya que le daba lo mismo. Ginny era su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Si Ginny estoy así por él- acepto librándose de un gran peso -Me preocupa que crea que yo no siento lo mismo, que se haya desilusionado por solo el beso, que ya no quiera estar conmigo.- dijo como grabadora.

-Pero sientes lo mismo? O no? -pregunto risueña la pelirroja.

-Ginny……- se dio un poco de tiempo para contestar – Estoy absolutamente segura que sí….- dijo al fin sonriendo. Amaba a Viktor, de eso no había duda alguna, su corazón había vuelto a saltar a lo loco el día que escucho su nombre en el carro y a continuación de eso no pudo parar…Viktor en el lago, Viktor por teléfono, Viktor hablando y preguntando muy interesado por ella y sus hijos, ahora lo sabía estaba enamorada de Viktor Krum, y no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de admitirlo, este estaba de vuelta con más fuerza e intensidad que antes, imposible de resistir.

-Hermione!!!- grito de emoción Ginny y la abrazo – Me alegra escucharte decir eso- la felicito- Por cierto Harry habló con los chicos sobre tu nueva relación, están muy felices por ti al igual que nosotros, Lily dijo algo como que hacían una linda pareja, James sigue subido en una nube de fantasía y no quiere bajar y Albus como al parecer esta mas enterado que todos nosotros juntos- se rio

–Creo que Rosie tiene que ver en eso- dijo Hermione riendo – Gracias por todo tu apoyo Ginny, siempre has sido muy compresiva conmigo- se abrazaron y comenzó a reírse – Me siento como una niñita enamorada….-se rio de nuevo – No puedo creer que después de tantos años me he vuelto a enamorar.

-Yo tampoco lo creo amiga- sonrió, en la sala se escucho un gran alboroto, voces mezcladas y hasta gritos. Las voces de Ron comenzaron a sonar por la Madriguera, saludando a todos, Rosie entro corriendo por la cocina para salir al jardín de atrás.

-Rose, tu padre acaba de llegar…a donde crees que vas?

-Mami…- dijo Rosie rogándole – Es solo un momento…

-Mira nena, tú no eres una mal educada que hace lo que le da la gana- le dijo mirándola fijamente para que se diera cuenta que sus palabras eran serias – Tienes que saludar a los recién llegados de la mejor forma que puedas, y por favor no salgas con algo como "No quiero", que ya eres grandecita para esos berrinches Rose Weasley, ahora tu vienes conmigo…- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la sala, casi nunca le hablaba así a sus hijos, pero Rosie se lo estaba mereciendo. En la sala junto a Ron, estaba Lavender Brown y del otro lado tomado de la mano estaba Margarite, en realidad se parecía demasiado.

-Bienvenidos…- saludo Hermione súper que amable, dejando que los demás Weasleys más tranquilos – Hola nena…tú debes ser Margarite, Hugo me ha contado mucho sobre ti en las cartas…- dijo saludando a la niña pelirroja – Lavender un gusto volver a verte…

-Lo mismo digo Hermione- contesto la rubia viéndola de los pies a la cabeza, seguramente estaba sorprendida en ver lo bien que estaba, o también le sorprendió su presencia en la Madriguera.

El resto de la noche paso tranquila, Lavender se unió ayudar en la cocina con los últimos preparativos, a la señora Weasley no le ágrado esa ayuda, por que ya todas sus nueras sabían sus trucos y recetas, en cambio esta nueva era principiante.

-Sabes que me da mucha pena en ver que Rosie no se parece a Ron en nada, no es muy amigable que digamos- le comento Lavender a Hermione.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? – dijo a la defensiva, nadie hablaba mal de su hija en su presencia, aparte indirectamente también estaba hablando mal sobre ella,

-Que tu hija es mala con Margarite, no le habla y cuando lo hace la trata mal, si fuera mas como Ro- Ro apuesto a que sería más sociable y amistosa…- dijo viéndola a los ojos, enfrentandola

-Deja ver si entiendo, estas insinuando que mi hija es una antisocial igual a mi…verdad?- dijo irónicamente - Que pena, pero como dicen por ahí, de tal palo tal astilla, y si mi hija no habla con la tuya es porque se suponía que no debería tener una hermana, dale tiempo.

-Pero tu deberías hablarle, y obligarla a que nos trate bien…-dijo de lo mas tranquila -Hermione no estás cumpliendo con tu trabajo de madre, pero ahora que no tienen a Ron en casa, ya que el debió ser el que educo a Rosie y Hugo, porque tu siempre has sido un caso perdido pendiente de los libros, Rosie ya es caso perdido al igual que tu pero tiene arreglo, en cambio Hugy puede salir adelante al igual que lo izo su padre, pero cerca de ti no se va a poder.- dijo maliciosamente, contando una historia equivocada, la que saco adelante a sus hijos fue ella, Ron siempre tuvo que depender de George y la tienda, en cambio ella, consiguió trabajo en el Ministerio ayudando a los elfos, y todavía es presidenta de P.E.D.D.O. –Por eso Ronnie va a tratar de ganar la custodia de ellos, para que por lo menos en su adolescencia tengan una casa decente en donde vivir.- Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, ¿custodia?, ¿Ron queira quitarle a sus hijos?, con que pruebas, no podía hacer eso, Rosie y Hugo eran de ella.

-Mira Lavender, por lo menos yo crie a los míos– la izo quedar mal en voz alta en toda la cocina, dejo botado el plato en donde estaba terminado de preparar la crema del postre, y salió al encuentro de Ron botando fuego al encuentro de Ron – No te atrevas a pensar en quitarme a mis hijos Ronald …- advirtió, estaba hecha una fiera, Lavender la había seguido con una sonrisa en su rostro, si lo que se propuso era botarla de la Madriguera lo cumplió – Y tu no te vuelvas a meter con mis hijos- la amenazo apuntando con el dedo.

-Hermione querida que está pasando?- se acero Molly Weasley a tranquilizar la situación, todos eran testigos del gran problema que había comenzando Lavender Brown.

-Molly, ruego que me disculpe por todo esto, pero no puedo quedarme a cenar con alguien que me critique y hable mal de mis hijos..- dijo pidiendo disculpas, salió al jardín para olvidarse del momento, en su mente en estos momentos solo se repetían tres palabras "Rosie" "Hugo" "Viktor".

-_Pequeña…??-_la voz de Viktor sono en la otra línea. Llamarlo fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a tomar aire.

-Quiero verte….- por muchos motivos lo dijo, primero quería sentirse segura, y segundo cumplir con lo que dijo, tenia que hablar con el.

-_Llego en menos de diez minutos…_

-Hermione, que te dijo esa bruja?- llego Ginny corriendo

-Hermione…- se unió otro grito, ahora era Ron y venia igual que enojado.

-Que quieres Ronald?- dijo sin poder contestarle a Ginny.

-Por que lo hiciste?? Lavender está llorando!!- dijo enojado – No debías gritarle asi, ella no izo nada malo, fue mi idea lo de la custodia, pero solo fue una idea, nunca dije que lo iba a poner en práctica…- se excuso

-Ron Weasley!! Pensaste en quitarle los niños a Hermione, que clase de hombre eres…- lo reto Ginny, entiendo una parte de la discusión.

-Fue solo una idea!!- volvió a excusarse pero ahora con su hermana– Una noche hable con Lavender y le dije que a Rosie y a Hugo le haría muy bien una madre como ella, ya que Hermione siempre ha sido como una amiga, y mis hijos, por lo menos Rose está muy cambiada y necia, no respeta a nadie, y eso me preocupo, ya que siempre han dicho que hijos de divorciados son un problema, por eso pensé en que si vivían conmigo y con Lavender seguiríamos siendo una familia, ya que es necesario una imagen paterna y materna en el mismo techo – le explico a su hermana, pero lo que consiguió fue hacerlas enojar mas a las dos. Ninguno se había percatado que lo que hacían no era hablar era gritar.

-Awww!!! Estas escuchando lo que dices Ronald Weasley!!!- dijo Hermione tocándose la cabeza con las dos manos – Mira mi día estaba demasiado bueno para soportar los disparates tuyos y de tu prometida…- dijo bajando el tono por que Rosie y Hugo se acercaban al lugar de discusión.

-Mami si te vas yo me voy contigo…- dijo Rosie parándose a lado de su madre sin dirigirle la mirada a Ron, habían escuchado todo, absolutamente todo desde la Madriguera hasta lo ultimo, sobre que era necia y que no respetaba a nadie, y si antes estaban triste por el, ahora estaban enojados.

-Yo también- dijo enseguida Hugo mirando muy serio a su padre

-No se pueden ir, va hacer Navidad y deben pasar en familia.

-Ronald, deja que los chicos se vayan con su mamá- Arthur Weasley con un bastón de madera llego al lugar gritándole a su hijo menor – No te mereces tenerlos en Navidad contigo- le susurró y le pego con el baston en la cabeza – Hermione, no puedo obligar a que se queden, pero es muy tarde para que tomes el autobús noctambulo con los chicos, y según tengo entendido tu chimenea ya no tiene conexión con esta- dijo enojado viéndolo a Ron, quien por ahorrarse dinero había deshabilitado esa opción. –Si quieres puedes hacer lo que ibas hacer al principio, ir a la casa de Ginny, y de ahí ir a tu casa en el carro de Harry o en el de Ginny.- dijo ahora viendo a su hija, para confirmar si eso era posible.

-No se preocupe señor Weasley, ya me van a pasar recogiendo- dijo abrazándolo, y seguidamente el anciano abrazo a sus nietos.

-Vengan que vamos a darles sus regalos , media hora antes de las doce, pero todavía pueden esperar para abrirlos- dijo sonriendo y caminando a la casa con los Weasley Granger muy tristes.

-Hermione…- dijo Ginny abrazándola, todos los demás estaban viendo la escena desde las ventanas – No puedo creerlo…

-Yo tampoco, pero mejor que paso ahora, para poder dejar en claro que NO voy a permitir una locura de esas- dijo indirectamente. Ron estaba cerca todavía para escuchar. En el cielo se apareció un jeep negro, dejando boca abierto a la mayoría de los hombres, y se estaciono delante. Rosie y Hugo se despidieron de sus abuelos, tíos, y primos, deseándole una feliz navidad a todos, Hugo también lo izo con Margarite, y ninguno de los dos se lo dijo a Lavender Brown. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso, por que estaban pendientes del hombre que bajo del carro para ayudar a subir las cosas, los Potter ya sabían quien era, pero los demás Weasleys murmuraban "Krum" por toda la casa, haciendo levantar a Lavender de su show de lágrimas.

-Pequeña, llegue lo más rápido que pude…- dijo Viktor dándole un beso corto, al parecer todos los Weasleys se alegraron de ver ese beso, hasta Molly quien sonreía de par en par.

-Hola de nuevo Viktor!!- dijo Hugo para después despedirse de su tía Ginny y con un feliz navidad seco de su padre.

-Ginny, Feliz Navidad…- abrazo a su mejor amiga y con la mirada se despidió de Ron. Viktor le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudo a subir, todo eso después de subir los regalos de Rosie y Hugo al carro que se juntaron con las dos cajas que Viktor les tenia preparado.

-Feliz Navidad -dijo Viktor Krum en voz alta, para que todos los risueños de las ventanas, que sonreían por ver la felicidad de Hermione, escuchen. El carro despego del patio, dejando solos a Ginny y a Ron.

-Que hacia Vicky Krum aquí!!! Junto a mis hijos!!!- dijo muy molesto, y celoso a recordar como Hugo y Rosie saludaron al búlgaro.

-No es obvio que no eres el único que sigue con su vida hermanito…- dijo sonriéndole – Por cierto…sobre lo que dijiste de la familia ¿No sería Viktor sería una excelente imagen paterna para tus hijos?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír y caminar ha donde estaba su esposo e hijos, todavía tristes por lo sucedido.

En la que ahora solo era de Hermione, se estaba viviendo un ambiente muy navideño, habían cenado comida sencilla y rápida, pero igual que deliciosa.

-Niños en mi cuarto hay un regalo para cada uno, corran a verlos- dijo Hermione al ver que sus hijos abrían sus regalos sentados al frente del sofá que compartía con Viktor, pero más fue para poder quedar a solas con su novio. –Viktor tengo que decirte algo…

-Primero tienes que abrir mi regalo…- dijo entregándole una cajita de terciopelo blanca – Espero que te guste…

-Es una llave??- dijo curiosa al ver la pieza plateada en sus manos

-Si es la llave de mi corazón…- dijo no tan seguro -Que te la estoy dando para que lo abras cuando te sientas preparada…- y sus dudas fueron dadas, Viktor creía que ella no estaba preparada, y era todo lo contrario, ahora estaba más segura de su amor, y que lo amaba como nunca pudo amar a otra persona.

Rápidamente lo beso de la forma más romántica que le salió, pero esta vez recordó completarlo- Yo también te amo Viktor Krum…- el búlgaro se quedo petrificado.

-Que cosa?

-Viktor Krum te amo!!- dijo sonriendo – No lo dije antes no se porque…pero te amo y quiero abrir tu corazón en este momento de la misma manera que abrí el mío….- no pudo terminar por que Viktor continuo un beso que no iba a parar. Pero fue interrumpido por sonidos de garganta y risas de parte de Hugo y Rosie.

-Que tal todos los regalos- dijo Viktor poniéndose rojo, había vuelto a ser atrapado en un beso, pero ahora Hugo no estaba solo.

-Fabulosos...- dijo Rosie hablando sobre dos cosas, los regalos y lo bien que se veían su madre y Viktor.

Después de unas cuantas horas conversando, riendo, viendo programas navideños, y jugando en nuevo Nintendo Wii de Hugo regalado por Viktor, los chicos se quedaron dormidos, Hugo en la alfombre, y Rosie en la butaca, Viktor ayudo a cargar a Hugo, mientras Hermione sostenía a Rosie, para que suba las escaleras sin caerse.

-Tienes unos hijos fabulosos…- dijo Viktor al encontrarse en el pasillo con Hermione, quien segua teniendo la llave en su bolsillo.

-Viktor, en realidad que significa la llave??

-Te diste cuenta verdad…?- dijo sonriendo

-Dime… no se por qué creo que ese regalo no era como me lo diste…

-Hermione, dude mucho después que nos despedimos, en si darte el verdadero regalo o no, ya que no fue lo que esperaba…por eso me pase pensando que darte, y en ningún lugar encontraba nada bueno, ahí fue que se me ocurrió la metáfora de la llave de mi corazón…

-Entonces que iba en la cajita?- dijo sonriendo Hermione. Viktor metió su mano en el bolsillo, y saco una linda cadena de oro blanco , que tenia como dije un anillo, del mismo material con piedritas preciosas, y grabadas las letras V&H

-Hermione…hemos estado juntos dos meses y un poco más, aunque es poco matemáticamente, para mi es mucho más que eso, ya que te amo y quiero estar contigo, vivir juntos por toda la vida, pero para eso debo dar el primer paso… quieres casarte conmigo??.... el anillo está en la cadena, cuando sientas el sí, póntelo nada más, hasta entonces llévalo contigo como una cadena común y corriente. Hermione sonreía por la ocurrencia, primero una llave, y después un regalo que tenía dos uso dependiendo de su respuesta.

-Viktor eres un ocurrido..-dijo tomando la cadena y sacando el anillo – Repite la pregunta…sin necesidad de explicar lo de la cadena…- sonrió pícaramente, a ella tampoco le molestaba el tiempo, por que estaba segura que también quería compartir con Viktor el resto de su vida.

-Hermione Granger….te quieres casar conmigo??- dijo arrodillado con el anillo en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

-Si….Viktor me quiero casar contigo- se besaron otra vez, ahora seguros que no podían ser interrumpidos por nada ni nadie. Este otro gran paso en la nueva vida de Hermione y Viktor, un paso que se debía haber dado hace mucho años, y que por cosa del destino recién se dio.

_**Hola a todos!!! Aquí les dejo un capitulo súper que más largo que los normales que escribo, ahora el tiempo encerio es muy corto para mi, la Universidad me tiene como loca, ya que estoy estudiando medicina y cada vez tengo que leer mas, pero no se preocupen, que no voy a dejar a un lado este fic….despues de esto va a correr demasiado rápido para terminarlo pronto y que no se queden sin ver un final decente…espero poder tener tiempo libre, y cuando lo tenga es seguro que subiré un capitulo…Gracias por los reviews!!**_

_**Nanda**_


	12. Broches de Oro

-A de ser raro ver como tus papas están reconstruyendo sus vidas de nuevo- comento Albus sin dejar de leer su revista de quidditch – Nunca te lo pregunte prima, pero como te sientes al respecto?

-Sabes que si es extraño verlo de ese punto, y no dudo que algunos crean que es horrible la situación en la que vivo-suspiro riendo Rosie mientras dejaba de leer uno de sus libros muggles – Pero lo que no saben es que más horrible era vivir en lo que se llamaba mi casa…- recordó esos malos días -Ahora todo es diferente de lo diferente- sonrió -Al parecer papá se porta mejor ahora que esta casado- dijo Rosie al recordar como todo paso tan rápido después de Navidad.

Un día antes de que los chicos vuelvan al colegio después de sus vacaciones de Navidad al colegio Ron se disculpo con Hermione, le juro que nunca más iba a pensar en esa locura, y le aseguro que Lavender no iba a volver a criticarla, también le dijo que todo lo que pasó en Navidad fue un mal entendido en donde Lavender termino mal parada por una interpretación errónea, claro que Hermione sabía que eso era para justificar a esa mujer, pero a ver como su ex esposo la fue a buscar no le dijo nada, y acepto la disculpa.

En cambio a sus hijos les prometió escribirles más seguido, y compartir más con ellos, solo con ellos, aseguro a ver las dudas de Hugo, y hasta ahora lo había cumplido a la perfección, tanto que Rosie ya no era indiferente con él ni con Margarite, pero con Lavender, su madrastra desde el 21 de Marzo, eso era ya otra historia.

Claro que esas no fueron todas las disculpas que tuvo que hacer el pelirrojo, tuvo que hacerlo también con sus padres, quienes estaban decepcionados de el, y con su hermana menor Ginny Potter.

-Si eso es verdad mi tío ha cambiado para mejorar- opino Albus desde su puesto –Pero lo que en verdad quiero saber es como tomaste la noticia de que mi tía se va a casar con Krum.

-Que dijiste!!?? – pregunto sorprendida Rosie.

-Albus!!!- le pego en la cabeza Scorpius por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer.

-Ya es muy tarde y ustedes dos me tienen que dar una explicación…como es eso que mi mama se va a casar..

-Pecosa en realidad es un rumor en las revista de quidditch, sobre que a Viktor Krum se lo ha visto muy seguido con una mujer con las características de tu mama…- explico eliminando detalles.

-Scorpius no seas bobo!! Yo te asegure que era mi tia Hermione!, mira las fotos que los Paparazis magos han tomado de ellos…- dijo Albus mientras le pasaba la revista a su prima – Y mira…ese es el anillo que dicen que es de compromiso…-señalo la foto con zoom de la mano de su mama con un anillo de diamantes, que estaba entre muchas fotos de la pareja de tortolos – Y en esta otra- señalo la otra foto – Esta solo él , en un lugar de bienes raíces comprando una nueva casa…

-Albus Potter te dije que no le contaras!!- le reclamo Scorpius, pero Rosie comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Miren ustedes dos, yo ya lo sabía- dijo en risas – Claro que me sorprende ver que tan chismosos han sido los hombres con sus revista de deportes – se les burlo.

-Por qué no has contado nada!!??- dijeron al unísono los dos chicos, ignorando la broma de los hombres chismosos.

-Le prometí a mi mama y a Viktor no contarle a nadie- dijo serena -Pero al parecer los paparazis del deporte no están tan informados como todos sus seguidores creen- explico sonriendo maliciosamente y volviendo a leer su libro.

- Rosie, como que no ? Que es lo que no sabe la revista?...

-No es " Se van a casar" en realidad ya están casados- revelo sin dejar de sonreír – Hace dos semanas exactamente…

-El día que te perdiste en Hogsmeade…- dijo Scorpius entendiendo todo. Ese día para el rubio fue lo peor, porque creía que Rosie había salido con uno de los chicos de 5to de Ravenclaw, pero ahora ya sabia la verdad para estar tranquilo.

–Si así es!!! Mi mama se casó con Viktor Krum….- Rosie dijo emocionada, recalcando el "mi mama".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flash Back**_

-Ginny por favor, lo que estás haciendo es completamente innecesario..- reclamo la castaña al ver que estaba encerrada en un cuarto.

-No lo es!!- dijo muy enojada la pelirroja – Como quieres ver a Viktor en este momento, antes de tu boda, estás loca!!??

-No quiero verlo a él, quiero esperar que lleguen mis hijos….- se quedo en silencio- No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar, sera complicado….

-Hermione tranquilízate, Rosie va a venir a estar contigo en pocos minutos, y Hugo también, además todo es complicado por que tu pediste una boda de este tipo.- dijo usando un tono de tristeza, ya que Ginny hubiera querido que la segunda boda de su mejor amiga sea todo un éxito, y no solo una misa muggle con menos de 10 invitados en el patio trasero de la casa Potter.

-Ginny…gracias por todo, te prometo que después de esto, cualquier ceremonia o evento importante mío, será puramente tu idea, pero quiero que entiendas, la prensa persigue mucho a Viktor, y una boda muy grande no era lo indicado para ninguno de los dos, por eso decidimos hacer esto tan pequeño y escondido- volvió a explicar, si se hubiera hecho una boda como quería Ginny, se hubieran casado un año después de lo previsto, ya que Viktor entraba a una fecha de entrenamiento total seguido por el mundial de quidditch que se demoraba meses, y Hermione ya estaba desesperada en ser Krum una vez por todas.

-Bueno una vez voy aclarando…la fiesta de quince años de Rosie, y tu próximo babyshower que incluye el decorado del cuarto del bebe Krum- dijo sonriendo y avergonzando a Hermione con el comentario de un bebe Krum. Eso todavía no estaba hablado, pero no estaba mala la idea.

-Mamá!!!!- Rosie entro corriendo al cuarto – Te ves hermosa!!- dijo abrazandola

-Rosie, por favor cuidado arrugas el vestido…- chillo preocupada Ginny

- Ya Ginny, por favor déjame abrazar a mi hija en paz…-se le quejo al verla tan controladora.

-Y a tu hijo….- dijo Hugo entrando también a abrazarla, los tres pudieron hablar un poco sobre el colegio, Hermione estaba muy interesada en saber todo, pero en menos de diez minutos Ginny los separo, llevándose a Hugo para que se cambie en el cuarto de Albus.

- Todavia no creo que te vayas a casar!!

-Hija, ni yo lo creo….- dijo sonriendo nerviosa y recordó a esa persona que no había visto durante toda la mañana – Rosie como están todos?- pregunto, claro que lo primero era saber cómo estaba Viktor.

-Ambos estan igual de nerviosos, Viktor estaba hablando con mi tio Harry antes de subir a verte, está feliz se le nota por sus expresiones, mis abuelos Weasleys están aquí también, se encuentran sentados ya en sus puestos junto a nana Jane, y el papa de Viktor, que no habla nada ingles... los primos se quedaron en Hogsmeade por razones obvias, no puedes traer a todo un pelotón a una boda secreta – dijo sonriendo -Mas claro todo está normal, por favor mami no estés nerviosa que estas a punto de dar un nuevo gran paso…

-Rosie…- dijo agradeciendo esas últimas palabras -Mañana tu tia Ginny va acompañarte a recoger las cosas de tu cuarto, y la van a guardar aquí durante estas dos semanas hasta que regresen de Hogwarts, para que puedan ponerlas en sus nuevas habitaciones. Tu papa quiere que vayan a dormir a su departamento hoy…

-Lo voy a llamar, la directora no nos dejo dormir afuera del colegio, tenemos que volver en la tarde antes que todos se den cuenta de nuestras ausencias…- explico Rosie.

-Cinco minutos…todos están listos, Rosie tu te sientes a lado mio en la ceremonia y Hugo en la ceremonia, Hugo está esperando afuera para llevarte- dijo explicando el último cambio -Le dijo a Harry que él era el indicado para hacerlo, por que su abuelo ya estaba muerto y que la lleve su papa iba hacer extraño. – dijo sonriendo, Hermione también lo izo, no se imaginaba a su hijo llevándola al altar, eso si que era un lindo gesto de parte de él discutir con su tío por el derecho de llevarla.

El patio de los Potter estaba transformado, en vez de estar los típicos anillos de quidditch, ahora en el centro se encontraba una carpita decorada de flores, con todos los pocos invitados observando cómo su hija entraban por el pasillo que se izo entre las sillas, como lo había dicho Rosie, todos sus tíos estaban, y su gran miedo desvaneció al ver a Molly y Arthur Weasley sonreír, no sabía porque sentía vergüenza en saber lo que opinaban los patriarcas pelirrojos por su decisión de casarse en tan poco tiempo de divorciada. Claro que Ron izo lo mismo, pero ahí había una niña de por medio y una relación escondida de mucho tiempo. Al contrario de la de ella, que era una relación sacada de donde se quedo enterrada.

Una marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en el momento que le tocaba salir a ella. El corazón de Hermione latía mucho más rápido, y la emoción la quería dejar sin aire, sintió como Hugo, su hijo de doce años la tomaba del brazo por sorpresa.

-Mami te ves fabulosa…- la halago -Estoy feliz de verte feliz- dijo haciéndola sonreír a su mama -Esa sonrisa me izo olvidar todas las veces que te vi llorar de por gusto, estoy seguro que después de esto no botaras ni una lagrima en vano, y que nuestras vidas, en especial la tuya mami va a dar un giro de 180, estoy muy orgulloso de ser yo quien te entrega a Viktor Krum, un hombre que en muy poco tiempo se ha dejado querer y respetar…- dijo Hugo su discurso, como si fuera de un padre a una hija. Hermione solo lo beso en la mejilla, mas orgullosa estaba ella en ver lo maduro que se estaban portando sus hijos en esta situación tan peculiar.

Y al final de todo ese camino, estaba él, su Viktor Krum, el hombre con quien se dio su primer beso, ese chico que la buscaba en la biblioteca, el que aprendió ingles para poder hablar con ella, el hombre del que vivió enamorada desde siempre sin saberlo, el que la hizo mover y temblar como una adolescente a sus treinta y ochos años, el que le pidió matrimonio de la forma más tierna que podía existir, como podía negarse a vivir todo eso, esperar días para eso era imposible de sobrevivir, al llegar a la mitad del camino, nadie más aparte de ella y Viktor existían, todos los que estaban a su alrededor eran extras, testigos de ver como un amor de jóvenes puede tomar fuerzas en el tiempo. Estaba viviendo el momento perfecto.

-Cuídala mucho Viktor…- dijo Hugo siguiendo su papel de casi padre a la perfección, y entregándola a un hombre igual que sonriente.

-No te preocupes campeón, no te imaginas cuanto la voy a cuidar...- respondió Viktor viéndola a Hermione a los ojos, en sueños había visto a Hermione llegar a él más de cien veces, pero ahora ese sueño se hizo realidad, y fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

_  
Yo, Viktor. te acepto a tí, Hermione. Como mi legítima esposa, amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_Yo, Hermione. te acepto a ti, Viktor como mi legítimo esposo, amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte nos separe._

"Puede besar a la novia" las palabras que sellaron el momento especial, y que dieron paso a un nuevo primer beso. Como marido y mujer. Un beso que es el broche de oro de un momento tan especial y maravilloso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todavía no lo puedo creer, mi padres conspiradores de esto, y no pudieron escribir para contarlo- dijo topándose la cabeza pero preocupandose de algo mas – Rosie…James ya leyó la revista también, no crees que es conveniente que todos sepan ya la verdadera historia.

-Anda rápido, que se que te mueres por contarlo..- se rio Rosie y rápidamente se quedaron en la cabina solo ella y Scorpius.

-Me has contado muchas cosas que tu primo no sabia, por que esta ocasión no fue igual?- pregunto resentido el rubio.

-Te quise contar, pero has estado raro, no has hablado conmigo ni nada, y la veces que te he ido a buscar para hablar has puesto excusas…- dijo molesta – Asumí que no querías estar conmigo, entonces deje de molestarte y quitarte tu tiempo…

-Eso no es verdad…tu te has pasado junto a ese chico de Ravenclaw mas que con cualquiera de tus primos…Crees que no he visto como se te acerca en los jardines, y los veo caminar y hablar. Rose me he muerto de los celos por ver todo eso, tanto que ese sábado que te perdiste en Hogsmeade estaba seguro que estabas con el en algún lado.

-No seas ridículo Malfoy!! Erick es solo mi amigo, que me estaba pidiendo ayuda para conquistar a mi prima Molly!!!- conto histérica -Como crees que voy a salir con otro, si no hago más que pensar en ti!!-le grito - Crees que fue justo ignorarme sin decirme por qué lo hacías…Eres un tonto!

-Que dijiste!?

-Que Eres un tonto!

-Antes de eso…-dijo sonriendo y mirandola a los ojos -¿Encerio No haces otra cosa que pensar en mi?.

-Ese no es el punto Scorpius, no sabes lo duro que fue para mi estas dos semana…sin recibir carta de mi mama por que estaba de viaje, sin poder hablar con mis primos por miedo a decir algo, y tu escondiéndote de mi …

-Nunca es tarde…- dijo Scorpius para el mismo

-Tarde para que…que te suce…- fue interrumpida

-No digas mas…- se acerco dulcemente, tanto que sus rostros estaban a muy pocos milímetros -Voy a terminar algo que comencé el primer día que llegamos…- dijo en susurros, y muy delicadamente la comenzó a besar. Rosie no se quedo atrás y siguió el beso. El broche de oro para su año lectivo perfecto.

_Bueno…como les dije si conseguía tiempo escribía..y lo conseguí!! Ahora hago los capítulos más largos para que la espera valga la pena…Otra cosa más, para mi casarlos de esa forma no fue tan llamativo, al comienzo quería un matrimonio como final, pero al ver que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, tuve que idear otro final que se demore menos capítulos. Por eso estoy segura que en tres mas acabo lo que comencé…jajajaja Gracias por los Reviews…_

_Nanda_


	13. Hacer de Todo

-Harry!! Harry!!- un pelirrojo con una capa de trabajo caminaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amigo cuñado almorzando.

-Ron por que los gritos?- pregunto asustado - Que es lo que tienes que decir Ron…que te conozco muy bien, y esta emoción es por algo muy bueno…

-Los conseguí!! Conseguí!!- dijo sentándose y tomándose la copa de jugo de calabaza que no le correspondía.

-Que conseguiste?- pregunto dudoso y al no recibir preguntas continuo hablando-Ron por favor, termina de hablar- dijo serio -Claro y rápido que me quedan diez minutos de descanso-advirtió de una buena manera sin dejar esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Hoy estuve muy ocupado, tratando de conseguir una sorpresa para Hugo, y lo he logrado, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, el va a estar muy contento…- termino de contar pero al ver que su amigo seguía serio esperando mas detalles continuo con la misma emoción del comienzo – Ayer hice unos contactos, y conseguí entradas para el partido de Escocia vs Suecia, el primer partido de los mundiales- dijo sin dejar de sonreir -tu sabes que Escocia siempre ha sido el equipo preferido de Hugo, va a estar muy contento de saber que lo voy a llevar a unos buenos puestos…

-Ron….Inglaterra juega el mismo día y a la misma hora….- trato de recordarle ese pequeño detalle que según pensó Harry a su amigo se le habia olvidado, pero lo único que logro fue sacar la bestia de adentro del pelirrojo.

-Claro que se que juega Inglaterra!!!!- grito enojado – Pase semanas buscando entradas para ese tonto partido-explico preocupado -Se agotaron dos semanas después de salir a la venta, y eso fue hace tres meses. Ahora que solo queda una semana, no tengo posibilidad de encontrar ni para el peor de los puestos- dijo desesperado -He hecho de todo y nada, en cambio encontré esas de Escocia, en puestos muy buenos- dio su terrible excusa -No creo que a Hugo le desagrade!!- dijo enseguida entrando a la realidad de lo que iba a pasar -Es terrible Harry…Hugo me va a odiar!!

-Ron, tranquilízate por favor, Hugo no te va a odiar, pero estas seguro que hiciste de todo??- insinuo de una buena manera.

-Que quieres decir?

-Yo hable con Viktor Krum, y él me consiguió buenos puestos, para llevar a mi familia, y a Scorpius que nos va a acompañar esta ocasión…- fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-Que pretendes que haga Harry?…que hable con Vicky y le pida entradas para mí y Hugo…- dijo ahora enojado -Eso sería caer bajo…?como si necesitara de él para divertir a MI hijo?, a MI Hugo…- dijo celoso.

Todas estas vacaciones había pasado celoso por su hijo, ya que siempre que estaba cerca Hugo solo hablaba de Viktor Krum y las maravillas que hacía, decía, más claro todo lo que hacia el búlgaro era perfecto para el joven Hugo, claro que todo eso lo decía inconscientemente, sin ganas de querer enojar o hacer sentir mal a su padre, Ron Weasley, pero igual Ron no pudo evitar ponerse celoso de lo tan bien que se llevaba sus hijo con Viktor, tanto que sintió la necesidad de alejarlo, y se lo llevo a pasar toda una semana en su departamento, y ahí le prometió llevarlo al primer partido de todos, promesa que no iba a poder cumplir, dejando el campo libre para que súper padrastro entre en acción, llevándolo a los camerinos o a que otro lugar de recompensa.

-No seas un niño, y deja terminar…Viktor- dijo acentuando el nombre para que ya no cometa el error de decir "Vicky" – Hablo conmigo sobre Hugo también, y me conto como le rechazo la invitación a acompañarlo a la concentración del equipo, por que dijo que iba a estar contigo antes y durante los mundiales…y estaba contento por eso- pronuncio despacio para que su amigo entienda -Te das cuenta Ron, tu hijo rechazo esa gran invitación por ti, te prefiere a ti que al entrenador y todo el equipo de Inglaterra. Y Tu a un paso de defraudarlo….- Le reclamo -Ahora no seas infantil, y en verdad has de todo para conseguir las entradas correctas, por que llevarlo a ver a Escocia sería un gran error- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Se me acabaron los diez minutos- dijo levantándose de la mesa y tomando su portafolio– No pierdes nada, ni tu ni Viktor son enemigos, el va a entender que las entradas están agotadas… Hazlo por Hugo, nadie se va a enterar de lo ocurrido, pero tienes que ir Ron…Hacer en realidad de TODO- dijo dándole animo – Nos vemos... – Harry se fue por la chimenea del restaurante a su oficina.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Pequeña, estás segura que no quieres que los acompañe?- pregunto Viktor otra vez en el día.

-Estoy muy segura…no quiero que te canses en un día de compras…

-Quiero estar cerca de ti…- le dijo con una sonrisa –No me importa si me canso o me aburro viendo libros o uniformes, quiero ayudar…ser útil.

-Viktor ya mañana pasaremos juntos todo el día y el siguiente también…Solos tu y yo.. –lo siguiente lo dijo despacio para que si sus hijos se les ocurría aparecer no escuchen que estaban felices por sus respectivas partidas, Hugo al departamento de Ron, y Rosie a la Madriguera donde todas las primas Weasleys se iban a reunir antes de los mundiales-Además no quiero que todo el país me acuse por agotar al mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos…- le dio un beso corto.

-Voy a contar los minutos para mañana entonces…- dijo con el mismo volumen mientras le tomaba la mano – Y después del mundial viajaremos de nuevo, será como nuestra segunda luna de miel…- la beso románticamente – Te lo prometo…- dijo antes de continuar el beso.

-Te amo…- articulo Hermione entre beso y beso.

-Por favor…!! Es temprano para esto!!- dijo Hugo bromeando y haciéndola poner roja a su mama, como casi siempre lo hacía. - Rosie está bajando también, es preferible que me digan si ya se despidieron para poder calcular si tengo que volver a subir para darles más tiempo para sus besos.

-Hugo Weasley…no seas tan imprudente por favor- dijo Rosie llegando ya a la sala – Sco…- rápidamente cambio el nombre para evitar algún problema - Albus llamo, dice que nos están esperando para ir juntos…- dijo rápidamente y nerviosa.

-Avancen al carro, ya los alcanzo, que se están quedando las listas.- dijo caminando a la mesa donde estaban las cartas tomada de la mano con Viktor.

-Nos vemos Viktor…- se despidió Rosie antes de correr al carro, estaba muy apurada en salir de su casa.

-Hugo…- se le acerco Viktor al niño que estaba dejando de ser niño ya con sus trece años recién cumplidos antes de terminar Hogwarts– No te olvides de cuidar a tu hermana.

-Lo hare, ese no va a tener ganas ni de saludarla cuando me vea a lado de ella…- dijo despidiéndose de Viktor con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Otra vez conspirando en contra de Scorpius Malfoy, por favor ya dejen de meterse en la vida de Rosie…- se acerco a Viktor y con beso corto se despidió – Tratare de llegar lo antes posible.

- Yo esperare, con la cena lista…

-Viktor Krum por favor no cocines…te lo suplico...

-Dale un voto de confianza a tu esposo- se rio al darse cuenta que ni el mismo se creía eso– En realidad estaba pensando en pizza, invitar a los chicos, incluyendo al rubiecito ese amiguito de Rosie. – ofreció aprovechando disculparse por lo anterior. Hermione iba a contestar cuando la bocina del carro sonó

– Me encantan tus ideas...- le dio nuevamente un beso de despedida pero la bocina del carro sonó interrumpiendo el beso una vez mas.

-Es mejor que ya te vayas…- caminaron a la puerta juntos, tomados de la mano de nuevo, cosa que muy rara vez dejaban de hacer– Te amo pequeña…

-Yo también…- Hermione subió al carro y arranco sin antes retarla a Rosie por su impaciencia. Viktor se quedo afuera viendo como el carro se alejaba. El hogar de los Krum, quedaba en una de calles sin salidas, donde solo había familias magas, viviendo como muggles. Por ser la última de la calle, era la que tenia mas áreas verdes y patio lo suficientemente. La fachada era de piedra, tipo las casas de Bulgaria idea de Viktor a la hora de pintarla. Por dentro era muy acogedora, todos aportaron ideas a la hora de decorarla, todas las cosas eran nuevas, ya que Hermione decidió no sacarle nada a su casa, por que sentía que eso no era solo de ella, sino también de Ron. Cada chico tenía su cuarto, Rosie eligió el que la ventana da hacia la calle, mientras que Hugo que prefirió tomar el desván como dormitorio. Al llegar al sofá para su ultimo descanso en su casa, antes de encerrarse en la concentración de quidditch con todo un equipo a su mando, y todo un país dependiendo de ellos, escucho como un carro se estacionaba afuera.

-Que se les olvido??- salió corriendo a recibir a lo que creía que era su esposa y hijastros. Pero se encontró con un pelirrojo con terno.

-Krum..- saludo Ron serio, todavía no estaba seguro que su último intento debía ser ese.

-Ronald, que sorpresa verte aquí- Viktor no tenia ningún problema con el directamente, pero saber todo lo que le izo sufrir a su familia, en especial a Hermione, era suficiente para no tenerlo de mejor amigo. Por eso a la hora de saludarlo fue cordial pero serio

–Hugo está?- pregunto Ron de la misma forma seria que lo izo Viktor. Tenía que asegurarse que no había nadie para poder cumplir su cometido.

-No, Hermione salió con los chicos a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts…- le explico – Tengo entendido que venias a ver a Hugo mañana después de almuerzo…verdad?- lo pregunto por dos motivos que se le metieron en la cabeza, el primero era que Ron quiera llevárselo un día antes de lo planeado, y eso no era justo, por que tenía planeado lo de la pizza, la cual ya deberían saber. Y el segundo motivo y el más fuerte de los dos, era que Ron haya llegado para decirle a su hijo que ya no iba a ir a los mundiales por trabajo o algún motivo extra.- Ron no estás pensando dejar plantado al pequeño?- pregunto molesto, por algún motivo presintió que el segundo motivo podía ser el más acertado.

-Claro que no voy a dejar plantado a _Hugo_- dijo con una mezcla de enojo y celos- Es mi hijo, y por el haría de todo- lo explico bajando el enojo, estaba a punto de pedirle un favor, no era justo portarse grosero – En realidad vine hablar contigo y quería asegurarme que mi hijo no se enterara el motivo.

-De que quieres hablar..?- Viktor pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna- Ron, de que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto, Ron iba a contestar con el punto, pero los celos que todavía lo hincaban, lo hicieron hablar un poco más de lo que tenía que hablar.

-Mira…Estoy muy feliz en saber que Hermione encontró un buen hombre, y que mis hijos están viviendo en una casa decente, pero como padre me estoy sintiendo rezagado, tu para ellos eres "super" haces de todo, y les encanta estar contigo…te has ganado a mis hijos de una forma increíble, ni Lavender lo ha podido hacer y ella tiene más tiempo. Ahora tengo miedos a fallarles, por que si les fallo te pueden buscar a ti para arreglarlo…Hugo está creciendo muy rápido, me entristece saber que te va a buscar a ti para que lo ayudes o le expliques cosas que los padres les explicamos a los hijos, en cambio con Rosie…está creciendo, muy rápido para mi gusto, va a comenzar a interesarse en muchachos si es que no lo ha hecho, Claro que ella va a tener a Hermione, pero quien va a ser el que vaya a cuidarla de cualquier individuo?, ¿quién va a poder consolarla si la ve llorar?, quien va a botar al muchacho con una hechizo y decirle que ni se atreva a volver?... Te aseguro que no voy a ser yo.

- Ron quieres pasar..- dijo dejándolo invitándolo a su casa, esas palabras lo conmovieron de una forma que no se lo imaginaba, ya sentados en la sala, uno enfrente del otro, Viktor tomo la delantera – Ron, como padrastro estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor, y aunque te has equivocado en muchas ocasiones, tus hijos te aman, yo nunca voy a poder ocupar tu lugar, ni tampoco pretendo quitártelo. A Rosie y Hugo los quiero y cuido como si fueran mis hijos, pero soy consciente en saber que no lo son. Ron tus hijos son excelentes y muy inteligentes, por favor no sientas que te los quiero robar, pero tampoco me impidas pasar con ellos- dijo reclamando la vez que se llevo a Hugo la primera semana de vacaciones -Tus hijos te adoran y no dudes en creer que te prefieren a ti que a cualquier otra cosa.- dijo sin contarle el rechazo que tuvo días antes sin saber que Ron ya lo sabía – No tienes que competir en una carrera de relevos que nunca comenzó, tú la tienes vencida desde antes….- le sonrió – Ahora dime que es lo que en realidad quieres de mi… - Viktor escucho detenidamente no solo la historia de cómo Ron no encontró las entradas que eran, sino también la historia de cómo se dio cuenta que Scorpius Malfoy estaba interesado en su hija y que no mas fue capaz de hacer para alejarlo de su hija. Como Hugo le rechazo cuando era niño un puesto de guardián solo por que le gustaron los bates de golpeador, cosas que solo un padre sabia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No lo veas como si lo quisieras matar, en realidad es un buen chico, y la quiere mucho- Hermione se acerco y se recostó en el cuerpo de Viktor, pidiéndole con la acción un abrazo.

-La veo muy pequeña para que tenga algo- dijo abrazándola de la cintura, ya que capto la acción de su esposa a la perfección. En la sala estaban los chicos regados alrededor del televisor, jugando Guitar Hero, un juego muggle que Hugo quiso que se lo compren para jugar durante las vacaciones. Y sentados muy juntos viendo como jugaban, estaban Rosie y Scorpius.

-Según me dijo Rosie cuando se lo pregunte, no tienen nada…- dijo sonriendo ya que al parecer ese nada iba a cambiar muy pronto – Viktor, si mal no recuerdo yo tenía la edad de Rosie cuando te conocí, catorce años.- dijo moviendo su cabeza a la posición perfecta para poder darle un beso

-Pero yo tenía diecisiete, era muy diferente…muy diferente- dijo sonriéndole y devolviéndole el beso, pero llego Hugo para separarlos.

- Acabo de hablar con papa, me confirmo la ida del partido, y dijo que mañana en la mañana me pasa recogiendo para ir a su casa toda la semana- dijo sonriendo.- Le conté lo de la concentración Viktor, y me dijo que si quería podía ir contigo el miércoles alla, y que él me recoge el Jueves antes de ir a la reunión familiar en la Madriguera…todavía puedo ir?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si pequeño- sonrió al darse cuenta lo que izo Ron por él, la conversación de la tarde ayudo en mucho al parecer, o también era su forma de pagarle el favor de las entradas- Hazme acuerdo darte la tarjeta de admisión para que tu papa no tenga problemas para entrar a recogerte..- dijo antes de ver como Hugo regresaba a jugar con sus primos.

-Siento que me perdí de algo importante...- dijo intuyendo la situación de la que fue testigo, Ron organizando una salida de Hugo con Viktor, y el queriendo evitar que Ron tenga algún problema.

-Lo que importa es que te amo...- dijo besándole la mano, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que faltaban dos personas en la sala - ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- pregunto exaltado, sin fijarse que los chicos habían cambiado de lugar, y que ahora los que estaban sentados estaban jugando.

_**Bueno este capitulo no estaba planeado, pero Ron tenia que hacerse ver como padre, y no como un tonto, como ya lo hemos visto. Viktor como siempre compresible....Gracias por los reviews, espero que este cap les guste...hasta el proximo....**_

_**Nanda**_


	14. Padrastro y Visita Secreta

-Otra vez vas a ir a esa reunión con los hijos de los amigos de tu papa?- hablaba Rosie por teléfono con tono de tristeza y resentimiento , estaba en su nuevo cuarto, recién arreglado ya que el mundial de quidditch y las celebraciones por tener otra vez al equipo ingles campeón después de tanto tiempo le había quitado demasiado tiempo para poder arreglarlo cuando era el momento, y ser parte de la familia del entrenador mas alabado y admirado de todos los tiempos tampoco era de gran ayuda.

-Pecosa…tú bien sabes que muero por ir a verte, pero mi padre ya confirmo mi presencia con los organizadores, y no puedo faltar por que es la ultima.- se justifico otra vez con la misma excusa, esta era la tercera reunión durante dos semanas, y no se habían visto desde la final de quidditch -Además ya el domingo vamos a ir a Hogwarts y tendremos todo el tiempo libre para estar juntos.

-Si yo sé, pero igual no me parece que tu papa te mande a esas fiestas casi que obligado…- se quedo callada unos segundos esperando una afirmación que nunca llego – O es que tu si quieres ir?

-Rosie…nunca te he mentido y no voy a comenzar hacerlo- dijo con total sinceridad -En realidad no se pasa mal en esas reuniones, todos son muy divertidos, jugamos quidditch, comemos de todo, jugamos cartas mágicas, pero más jugamos quidditch. Recuerda que desde que estoy en primero en vacaciones he ido a una reunión, no es mi culpa que ahora se hayan aumentado, además en verdad me gusta compartir con mis otros amigos- dijo contestándole la pregunta con un si escondido.

-Scorpius es hora de irme…- contesto seria, recordando que entre esos nuevos amigos estaba una chica francesa llamada Elly quien contesto el celular de Scorpius una vez cuando lo llamo

-Rosie…espera, lo de mis otros amigos no sonó tan bien…en realidad quería decir…- fue interrumpido bruscamente

– Disfruta de tu última reunión y saluda a tus amigos y amigas de mi parte….- dijo celosa – Claro si es que le has contado sobre mi…- termino y sin esperar contestación colgó el teléfono.

Con Scorpius no habían formalizado todavía su relación, por falta de verse, una vez antes de los mundiales, una durante la final y su fiesta respectiva en la cual ni pudieron estar juntos por motivos familiares. Salió del cuarto molesta, eran las diez de la mañana del último viernes de las vacaciones, y por culpa de una llamada se había arruinado. Como fue tan estúpida al pensar que tal vez Scorpius iba a faltar a una de sus super reuniones por ver una película muggle con ella.

-Problemas con el rubio?

-Viktor, no te había visto…- dijo asustada al darse cuenta que no estaba sola en la cocina. El solo le sonrió de respuesta.

-Y bueno, puedo saber por qué mi hijastra favorita esta tan molesta?

-Se me nota mucho?

-Bueno…yo tengo una ventaja por que conozco a tu mamá a la perfección, y tu eres como su mini copia, por eso puedo ver que estas molesta.- dijo sonriendo nervioso, esta iba hacer su primera conversación con una adolescente no se sentía tan preparado, todavia – Ahora si tú me dices y me das la autorización, en este momento voy a darle su merecido al que te está haciendo pasar triste y mal tu ultimo día de vacaciones.

-No es nada, en serio…- dijo pero ni ella misma se la creía.

-Rosie, a veces los hombres hacemos cosas estúpidas…- trato de comenzar de una buena manera aunque no lo logro - Mira ese rubio me estaba comenzando a caer bien, pero si va hacerte sufrir por motivos que no voy a presionar a que reveles, va a conocer a un nuevo Viktor Krum. Y no le va agradar para nada.- acoto al final de su gran introducción.

-Yo me case con el viejo Viktor Krum, estás seguro que el nuevo me seguirá gustando tanto?- dijo Hermione acercándose a donde Viktor estaba conversando con Rosie. – Amor esto es cosas de chicas, sube mientras yo hablo con Rosie.- le susurro en el oído mientras lo abrazaba.

-Mira Rosie…- dijo aliviado -Que suerte hemos tenido…Mama llego!- sonrió el búlgaro olvidándose de los nervios -Quien mejor que tu mamá para poder hablar sobre todo -le dio un beso a su esposa agradeciéndole por su intervención de rescate -Creo que Hugo está jugando con unas de esas guitarras de videojuego, así que voy a ver si me deja jugar también.

-Viktor…gracias por el intento, eres el mejor padrastro del mundo y no dudare en decirte si es necesario traer al nuevo Viktor.- agradeció Rosie desde su logar.

-Cuando quieras Rosie…- le contesto con una sonrisa, por dentro Viktor estaba muy emocionado en haber ayudado en algo.

Ahora sentada en el mismo lugar, acompañada de su mama, Hermione, no sabia que decir o hacer, decidió esperar a que su mamá tome la delantera de la conversación, aunque eso era un riesgo al tipo de pregunta que estaba aceptando que se hagan.

-Hija, ya se que estas molesta con Scorpius, lo que quiero saber, es por que?- pregunto, pero no paro ahí - Que yo sepa, y espero tener la razón- dijo severa, ella no toleraba las mentiras peor que le oculten cosas sus hijos – Tu no tienes nada con Scorpius Malfoy, verdad?

-Exacto, no tengo nada con el serio, pero se suponía que estas vacaciones eran las ideales para formalizarlo, pero durante todo el verano, el se ha ido a reuniones organizadas por padres desesperados que quieren que sus hijos se junten con personas indicadas. Y claro, me deja a mi, aquí sola, aburrida en lo que debía ser el mejor viernes de las vacaciones. Prefiere a sus nuevos amigos que a mí- dijo desahogando lo que en realidad pensaba. – Y lo único que me dice es que el domingo ya vamos a ir a Hogwarts, y que vamos a tener todo el tiempo libre para estar juntos.- se escucharon sonidos extraños provenientes de las escaleras.

-Primero, en tus tiempos libres tú tienes que estudiar, vas a entrar a 4to curso y no puedes estar yendo de un lado a otro conversando con amigos.- ahora se escucho un fugaz "si" salir de la escalera, obviamente Viktor nunca subió a jugar con Hugo, como dijo -Segundo, tienes catorce años, en pocos meses quince, hija tienes una vida por delante, recuerda que todo viene poco a poco, paso a paso, no te adelantes a los hechos, espera y habla, eso es lo más importante nena, tienes que entender las razones y los porque. – Sonrió – Algo que no te has propuesto hacer…- le recalco

-Como? Yo si entiendo las cosas que están pasando..

-Rosie, quiero que te pongas en el lugar de Scorpius…Tienes una reunión con todos tus primos, solo con primos, y no puedes faltar por nada en el mundo, que crees Scorpius Malfoy entendería tu ausencia? Tu prefirias ir a verlo, que ir a la reunión?

-Ese sería otro caso, es mi familia…

-Si no me equivoco, Draco Malfoy fue hijo único, lo mismo que lo es ahora su hijo…- revelo – Scorpius no tiene un sinnúmero de primos para compartir, y tampoco lo tenia Draco, por eso tienen sus reuniones y amigos afuera. Ellos son como los primos de Scorpius, ahora contéstame lo anterior, ¿qué crees que haría Scorpius?

-Fui una tonta…no va a querer hablar conmigo, lo trate mal, y le colgué el teléfono…Mami cometí un error…

-No fue tu culpa, los celos te cegaron, y mira que eres celosa de lado y lado, obviamente mas del lado de tu padre, pero bueno, el punto es que quiero que te levantes de este sofá, y me ayudes a preparar el almuerzo con una gran sonrisa, ya Scorpius te llamara, estoy segura que el también a de creer que fue su culpa, y no lo va a dejar así- abrazo a su hija, antes los consejos eran para explicarle que tenia que prestarle sus muñecas a Lily, y que tenía que cuidar a Hugo no llevarlo a lugares peligrosos para jugar. Ahora era una mama que le tenia que dar consejos en relaciones, o en el caso de su hija, en una casi relación. Ni bien se abrazaron, alguien toco el timbre.

-Viktor…abre por favor, que se que estas muy cerca de la puerta – dijo riendo Hermione mientras se paraba con su hija y caminaban a la cocina. Y un atrapado Viktor salía corriendo a cumplir con su deber.

-Buenas tardes, entrenador Krum, Rosie está en casa?- pregunto muy nervioso un joven.

-Scorpius??- pregunto Rosie reconociendo al rubio que estaba afuera de su casa, con un ramo de flores, rosas amarillas.

-Rosie!! En verdad lo siento, no me supe explicar, y quiero que me disculpes por haber dicho tantas cosas sin sentido. Prefiero mil veces estar contigo, que con mis amigos jugando quidditch.- dijo el rubio tratando de entrar pero Viktor le interrumpió el paso delicadamente.

-Scorpius, bienvenido de nuevo a esta casa, pasa por favor, no te quedes afuera- dijo Hermione desde la cocina, y con la mirada le reprocho a su esposo ese comportamiento. El rubio le agradeció con la mirada mientras se acercaba con el ramillete a Rosie.

-Es mejor que salgas de la sala, ya sabes cómo le encanta a Viktor escuchar todo lo que pasa- le dijo en susurros Hermione a su hija, antes de tomar de la mano a su esposo y llevarlo a otro lado.

-No pretenderás dejarlos solos?- dijo cuando vio que Hermione, cerro la puerta del cuarto.

- Te amo…- dijo acercándose a el -Cada vez que te veo tan protector con mis hijos, y tan dedicado a ellos, me doy cuenta que eres perfecto para mí- lo beso dulcemente, y él le siguió el beso sin dudar.

- Tu también eres magnifica Hermione Krum- dijo olvidándose de los dos tortolitos de la sala -Por cierto, me he olvidado en contarte que llegaron los boletos para nuestras nuevas vacaciones.- la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más pasión y amor.

- No me canso de besarte…

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! Eso sería matarme lentamente- le dio un beso corto.

-Bueno acompáñame de nuevo a la cocina, que ese es el mejor lugar para espiar a ese par.

-Sabia que eras de las mías…- dijo triunfal corriendo prácticamente por las escaleras que lo llevaban de vuelta al área de la sala. – En donde están?- pregunto desesperado

-Ja! Rosie es mas pilas de lo que pensaba, lo llevo al patio para poder conversar sin tenerte cerca escuchando.

-Bueno por lo menos voy a poder ver.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Es mejor que salgas de la sala, ya sabes cómo le encanta a Viktor escuchar todo lo que pasa- le dijo en susurros Hermione a su hija, antes de tomar de la mano a su esposo y llevarlo a otro lado.

Ambos chicos se quedaron parados mirándose fijamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez, en la fiesta de celebración del mundial de quidditch, donde gracias a Merlin, se pudieron besar sin ser vistos por ninguno de los Weasleys.

-Rosie…Son para ti- dijo entregándole las rosas. Rosie solo sonrió y las tomo con una mano, mientras con la otra, de la misma forma que lo hizo Hermione con Viktor, lo llevo a unas de butacas de patio.

-Si me disculpas?

-Pecosa, soy yo el que pidió disculpas, tu no debes hacerlo- dijo acariciándole el rostro dulcemente, como casi siempre lo hacia.

-Te equivocas, te colgué el teléfono, me porte como una niña caprichosa, que quería su juguete solo para ella.

- No digas eso…- le suplico -Lo del teléfono lo comprendo, si hubiera usado las palabras exactas no hubiera pasado nada, pero no, tuve que decir lo de mis otros ami….- Rosie le cerró con un dedo.

- Olvidado…ahora me puedes explicar que haces aquí?

-Ordene mis prioridades, además esta reunión no es tan importante si no tienes a tu novia junto a ti.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Puedo ir contigo a la reunión?- pregunto inconscientemente pero en dos segundos entro en sí - ¿tu novia?- Scorpius comenzó a reir.

-Así es, Rose Weasley, tú eres mi novia y quiero llevarte a la reunión, además todos mis amigos quieren conocerte de una vez por todas, por que todos los veranos me paso hablando de ti, al fin, hasta mi prima Elly está desesperada y me rogo que lo haga.

-Tu prima? Como puedes tener una prima si tu papa no tiene hermanos…- dijo sonriendo todavía no salía de la emoción de lo de novia.

-Sí pero mi mama si tiene una hermana, mi tía Daphne, de la edad de mi papá, y ella se caso con un francés, y tuvieron a mi prima Elly. Quien es de mi edad.

-Entonces, soy tu novia..- sonrió satisfecha

- Tu qué crees pecosa?- dijo acercándose a ella lentamente.- Tú crees que si te beso, tu padrastro me va a lanzar una maldición, o va a preferir sacarme a patadas de la casa.- dijo a pocos milímetros de distancia

-Preocúpate más de que si no me besas ahora, yo voy hacer la que lance la maldición..!- y sin más perder el tiempo, Scorpius la volvió a besar, con la misma ternura y delicadeza de siempre, pero ahora con menos nervios que las dos primeras veces, se podía decir que ambos perfeccionaban esa habilidad y eso que recién estaban comenzando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Hermione!!!- grito – Ese muchacho esta besando a Rosie!!!

-Quien esta besando a quien?- pregunto Hugo que al fin bajaba de su encierro musical- Que hace Malfoy besando a mi hermana!!!- dijo al ver por la ventana. – Ese va a morir!!

-Por favor los dos!! Hugo silencio, y ven a comer lo que prepare, tú también Viktor. Como siempre les digo dejen en paz a Rosie…

-Pequeña…se siguen besando!!- trato de decirlo controlado pero no lo logro– Nuestros primeros besos no eran tan largos…- dijo a lado de su esposa que estaba sirviendo unos platos de ensalada.

-Rose Jane Weasley Granger es hora de que vengas!!- dijo al verificar lo que le decía Viktor, separando a su hija, y al hijo de Malfoy de una sola.

-Mamá….- entro quejándose del grito Rosie tomada de la mano de Scorpius, se encontró sentado en la mesa a un hermano rojo.

-Scorpius deseas comer con nosotros…?-invito volviendo en si.

-Mama!!- ahora se quejo Hugo por la invitación.

-En realidad no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo…- se adelanto Rosie.

-Podemos? Piensas ir a un lado Rose?- pregunto mas furioso Hugo

-Mama, Scorpius me invito a la reunión de sus amigos..Puedo ir?- dijo ignorando a su hermano, algo que no podía hacer Scorpius por que no solo Hugo lo miraba mal, también Viktor, y después de ese grito, tenía miedo hasta de la misma Hermione Krum.

- Es una reunión en la casa de campo de los Abotts, yo la traería de vuelta a Rosie a eso de las 7. Por que después de salir del partido, vamos a ir al cine con mi prima Elly. Claro si no hay ningún problema por la hora.

- Tres condiciones: uno, punto, Si Rosie no está a las siete, sola en esta casa, no tendrás ganas de volver a visitarla por estos lugares. 2, punto, Quiero que me des detalles completo de la famosa casa de campo de los Abotts y que adultos van a estar ahí. 3, punto, Yo los llevo, para poder comprobar la condición número dos.- fue enumerando uno por uno con su mano.

-No hay ningún problema, entrenador Krum, Rosie estará aquí antes de las siete, la condición se la voy diciendo en el carro, el viaje es de unos veinte minutos con velocidad mágica, y tercero, estoy seguro que todos van a estar encantados de verlo ahí, usted es un ídolo para muchos.

-Por favor…- comenzó a reírse Rosie por todo lo que estaba pasando, su primera salida como enamorada oficial de Scorpius y Viktor ponía condiciones hasta para respirar, pero no se molesto ni nada por la situación, hasta le causo gracia ver como su padrastro se puso por ella- Se está haciendo tarde- se despidió de su mama y de su hermano – Vámonos rápido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Llegue…

-Por aquí Viktor…- dijo Hermione desde la sala donde estaba viendo televisión.

-Por qué tan sola pequeña? Hugo está jugando en su cuarto?- dijo sentándose a lado de ella, y abrazándola

-No…- dijo acurrucándose en el cuerpo de su búlgaro- Harry lo paso recogiendo, se llevo a los chicos a un parque de diversiones muggle que recién abrieron.- Que tal tu viaje hasta la casa de campo de los Abotts.

-Sorprendente, nunca creí encontrar un muchacho que hable tanto, me dio hasta las edades de los que estaban ahí, claro que al comienzo la parejita quería ir atrás, solos, pero yo no deje, y lo traje al rubiecito a mi lado para que me guie…- la beso sin el miedo de que alguien los vea.

-Bueno y ese viaje que vamos a tener es para cuando y cuanto tiempo?

- El próximo miércoles salimos, nos vamos a Bulgaria, te voy a llevar a todos los lugares donde te iba a llevar cuando te invite que me visites en vacaciones. Vale recalcar que si fuiste, pero solo por una noche- sonrió al recordarlo – Bueno vamos a quedarnos en mi departamento, y hacer todo lo que tengo planeado desde hace mucho.

-Viktor…- se sonrojo al recordarlo también.

-FLASH BACK-

-Herrmione… Viniste!- la saludo con un beso rápido.

-Viktor, vine pero a decirte que no me puedo quedar, lo siento mucho, tengo que regresar por una emergencia.

-Perro es de Noche, no puedes irrtte asi. Quédate y mañana te vas muy temprano porrr la mañana. Porr favorrr Herrmione. No quierro que te pase nada malo.

-Gracias Viktor- le sonrió, tenía 15 años y en menos de 3 meses cumplía 16, y ya iba a dormir en un departamento de un soltero de ya dieciocho años. Desde en el momento que entro, se prometió a si misma, que nunca nadie iba a saber sobre esta locura de amor.

-Quierres algo de comerrr, tengo pan y mucho queso.

-Gracias…- dijo sentándose y comenzando a comer lo que le preparo, se moría de hambre. Después de conversar y reírse, y hablar de las cosas que pasaron durante el torneo, incluyendo el regreso de Voldemort, el cual Viktor su creía, la llevo a su habitación para acomodarla.

-Este va hacerrr tu cuarrrto porrr hoy noche, yo voy a dorrrmir en el sofa de afuera, Buenas noches pequeña…- la beso nuevamente, de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando estaba visitando Hogwarts.

-Viktor?- lo llamo apenas termino de acostarse y se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.

-Si?- volvió rápidamente.

-No me parece justo que duermas en un sofá, si este es tu cuarto, además tu cama es suficientemente grande para los dos.

-Segurra?- se sento en el borde de la cama. – No quierro incomodarrrte..

-Krum ven rápido por favor…- lo abrazo, necesitaba abrazarlo por algún motivo.

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

– Nunca nadie se entero de mi ida a Bulgaria- dijo para seria, Ginny nunca lo supo y peor Ron, eso hubiera armado una guerra en el tiempo que se casaron o salían juntos -Y quiero dejar constancia que si me iba a quedar, fui con todas las intenciones de hacerlo, pero al leer todas las locuras que decían de Harry y de Dumblendore en el profeta, me vi en la necesidad de regresar.- lo beso de nuevo – Me parece muy romántico de tu parte querer hacer ese viaje, me parece perfecto.- se rio – Volver a dormir juntos, en ese lugar frio y obscuro.

-Frio y obscuro?? Eso nunca me lo dijiste!!

-No no lo dije, pero por eso te llame en primer lugar esa noche, tenía miedo, y tú me dabas y me das seguridad.

-Fui usado!!!

-Por parte si, en primer lugar fue por eso- se rio por la broma real -En segundo lugar, había viajado tanto para estar contigo, por lo menos debíamos estar juntos, aunque sea dormidos. Recuerda que te quería demasiado.

-Pequeña… cuando dijiste que nadie sabe de tu visita, significa que nadie nunca supo que….

-Si Viktor, nunca nadie supo que fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y dándole un beso corto.

_Después de tanto tiempo, logro escribir un capitulo mas, espero que los que sigan leyendo este fic, les guste, y que me perdonen por el atraso. Al comienzo este cap. parecía ser un Rosie&Scorpius al 100%, pero me las ingenie para darles a conocer un mega secreto. Lo siento si algunas desacuerdan con este giro, hasta yo estoy un poco triste por lo que hice, pero bueno yo quería que fuera asi, y obviamente en las vacaciones de 5to estaban muy ocupados por otras cosas, y no podía hacer que se vaya de viaje de la nada, por eso lo hice…Aunque no me quedo tan mal que digamos…_

_Gracias a los futuros reviews!_

_Att._

_Nanda_


	15. Gran Noticia

-Has tenido noticias de los chicos?- pregunto Hermione melancólica, todos los años desde la primera vez que se fue Rosie a Hogwarts junto a su primo Albus, Ginny y Hermione se sentaban el primer fin de semana de soledad para conversar y hablar sobre sus hijos.

-Hoy me llego una carta de Lily, contándome algo sobre James que me puso mal, te acuerdas todas esas cartas que mandaba mi hijo durante las vacaciones, bueno al parecer James está saliendo con una chica ya desde algún tiempo.- dijo suspirando y poniéndose seria. Su bebe, estaba cursando su ultimo año en Hogwarts, todavía no lo podía creer.

-Ginny, no sería la primera chica con la que sale James Sirius Potter- se rio Hermione dándose cuenta que a su amiga no le causaba ninguna gracia -Por qué tan seria Ginny, creo que debería emocionarte saber que ese muchacho al fin maduro y piso suelo o es que crees que con esta nueva chica puede llegar a ser tu nuera.- dijo volviéndose a reír

- NI lo repitas Hermione, que yo no quiero tener de nuera a la hija e Cho Chang!- dijo furiosa.

-Cho Chang!!!!!- grito sorprendida pero a la vez comenzó a reírse – Ginny… no seas celosa, esa chica no es hija solamente de ella, también es hija de Thomas.- volvió a reírse a carcajadas al unir sus palabras – Quien diría que sus ex se casarían y tendrían una linda niña de la cual después de muchos años se enamoraría perdidamente su primogénito.- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-No es gracioso Herm…- dijo ahora roja y soltando una risita, en verdad si le causaba gracia la coincidencia de la vida.- Tu tienes de yerno al pequeño Malfoy, desde que Rosie tiene trece o doce.- dijo sonriendo.

-Si…ahora que tiene dieciséis, me ha parecido eterna esa relación, y eso que todavía no es 100% aceptada- se rio – Mi pobre hija a llevado mucho soportando a padre, hermano, primos, abuelo hasta al padrastro.- enumero uno por uno.

- Yo lo que todavía no entiendo es la fuerza o mejor dicho el amor que le tiene ese muchacho a mi sobrina, ha recibido insultos, malas caras, golpes hasta maleficios de parte de la mayoría de los hombres Weasley, y sigue estando muy cerca de Rosie.

-Es un buen chico, aunque me encantaría que se distanciaran un poco, tres anos juntos es demasiado, y ya estarían cumpliendo un cuarto, y les quedaría todo 7mo para seguir juntos…- dijo pensativa y llevando la cuenta. – Llevan lo mismo que yo llevo de casada con Viktor, hasta mas, por que antes de eso, ya tenían una relación más que amigos.

-Pero sin besos, según se por Albus, en el tren que los traía de vuelta después de terminar tercero fue el primero, claro que ellos no saben que Albus vio o algo así.

-Bueno Ginny cambiemos de tema por favor- dijo desesperándose por pensar en su hija adolescente y su enamorado, ambos con antecedentes paternos muy peligrosos, Draco era un loverboy, Ron en su sexto año se perdió, hasta ella en su viaje secreto a visitar a Viktor. – Bueno Ginny, cambiemos de tema…

-Claro me parece muy bien…- dijo y al momento se acordó de algo -Que era eso tan importante que me tenias que contar que era secreto.

-Ginny!!!- la regano por haber hablado alto.- Harry sigue por aquí...- dijo avergonzada tapándose la cara.

-Uyy no sabía que era algo tan serio. Hasta parece más que lo de la chica de James.- dijo en el momento que fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-Mis hermosas mujeres… Es hora de que me vaya al trabajo- dijo despidiéndose de su esposa con un beso, y de su prácticamente Hermana con otro – Ahora si eres libre para contar lo que sea Hermione, pero recuerda que yo me entero de todo igual!!- sonrió el moreno antes de irse por la chimenea junto a las chispas verdes.

-Lo siento, lo siento Hermione, nunca me imagine que iba a salir en este momento- dijo disculpándose pero a la vez riéndose, Harry tenía razón igual se iba a enterar de todo. -Ahora por favor dime que es lo que te está pasando. No sabes lo mal que me pusiste.

-Ginny estoy atrasada…- dijo después de un gran silencio.

-No pienses que te vas a ir de esta casa sin contarme lo que me tienes esperando en un silencio sepulcral…- la regano el silencio era fulminador para Ginny Potter

-Ginny Potter!! En realidad estoy atrasada- dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

-Por Merlin!!!- grito entendiendo al fin lo que su amiga trataba de decir -Hermione eso es una excelente noticia- dijo emocionada – Viktor lo sabe?

-Eres la primera- dijo sorprendiéndose de la emoción de su amiga que ni ella misma estaba teniendo.

-Qué esperas para hacerlo….-dijo con una sonrisa de par en par -Yo de ti no pierdo tiempo y lo voy a buscar en donde este para darle la gran noticia- se paró de un solo salto, estaba muy feliz pero se percato que al parecer su amiga no sentía lo mismo –Hermione…- dijo preocupándose de ver el desanimo de su amiga cuñada hermana embarazada.

-Tengo más de 40 años Ginny, un bebe no estaba en mis planes, tengo una hija de 16 ya mismo 17 que tiene un enamorado que ha de tener locas las hormonas, un hijo de 14, el cual solo piensa en tecnología muggle.- dijo tocándose la cabeza -Tengo miedo…- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Me encantaría darte algún consejo, pero lo único que puedo decir es que vayas hablar con Viktor, el es tu esposo, y esta noticia es realmente fabulosa.- dijo consolándola -No importa cuántos años tengas- dijo limpiándole una lagrima - Viktor va a morirse con la noticia y tienes que decírsela emocionada, para que no se preocupe, no debes tener miedo por tu edad Hermione, hay medimagos muy buenos, o si prefieres doctores muggles excelentes, he leído mucho, ya esto es normal.

-Ginny claro que estoy emocionada, voy hacer mama de nuevo, voy a darle el hijo que tanto tiempo a querido Viktor, pero…- dijo comenzado a sonreír, imágenes de un futuro cargando a un bebe junto a Viktor fueron como un poderoso iman que comenzo atraer emociones y felicidad, por fin.

-Pero nada…- dijo Ginny satisfecha al ver que su amiga sonreía por primera vez

-Ginny voy a ser mama de un pequeño Krum!!- dijo recordando el mismo sobrenombre que una vez la misma Ginny había usado.

-Esa sonrisa quiero que tengas siempre…Ahora con esta emoción vas a irte por esta chimenea a tu casa, donde tu amado esposo esperando la noticia de oro. Y no te preocupes que no le voy a decir nada a Harry hasta que tu lo hagas, y mucho menos a los chicos...- sonrió – Ya me imagino las caritas de Rosie y Hugo cuando se enteren- dijo abriendo los ojos como plato recordando las caras de sus sobrinos esperando la llegada de su nueva hermana en San Mungo -Si cuando nació Jazmín, Hugo casi se desbarata arreglándole el cuarto y queriendo estar junto a ella, recuerdo que le tomo fotos hasta decir basta, por que quería llevar suficientes a Hogwarts- se rio recordando a la bebe pelirroja que no tenía ni más de dos años de nacida. – Imagínate ahora como se pondrá, hasta Rosie que esa ocasión no demostró demasiada emoción como Hugo, en este caso estoy segura que se va a volver loca de la felicidad.

-Si…Hugo adora a Jazmín- dijo recordando lo dedicado que era su hijo menor con el tema de su hermanita – Rosie también quiere mucho a la bebe, pero todavía con Lavender no se han puesto de acuerdo, y como siempre pasa discutiendo con Ron por el tema Scorpius, como que eso no ha sido de mucho ayuda tampoco- dijo suspirando – Bueno…ahora si me voy- dijo levantándose de un solo golpe – Ginny…gracias por abrirme los ojos, no se por que veía ridiculeces en algo tan lindo como me esta pasando.

-Hermione Krum, ya no te quiero ver en mi casa!!!- dijo riéndose y prácticamente empujándola a la salida.- Llámame apenas hables con tu querido, y le escribas a los chicos, para poder hacerlo con el mío y míos.

-Te lo hare saber enseguida…

El camino de regreso a casa, se hizo muy extenso para ella, pero a la vez lo disfruto demasiado, había vivido tres días de tortura en casa, primero por la ausencia de sus hijos y segundo por la preocupación del embarazo, su decisión de esconderle la verdad a Viktor fue por miedo, ya que ni ella estaba segura de cómo se debía portar en esta situación. Lo malo fue que para poder esconderla tuvo que ignorar y alejarse de Viktor algunas veces, durante los últimos días.

Ahora ese miedo estaba ausente, y su felicidad era real, y ya no quería ser la única en vivirla, era momento de decírselo a Viktor, y poder besarlo como antes de sus días del juego de las escondidas. Se vio por el retrovisor, su sonrisa estaba resplandeciente, y sus ojos tenían un brillo singular, después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo, iba a volver a usar los hechizos para bebes. Ahora su matrimonio se podía decir que iba hacer casi perfecto.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, y casi nunca lo hacían, su bebe Krum debía tener de cinco a seis semanas, cuando pensó en eso se dijo así misma que era una tonta por no darse cuenta antes, tres días, se había guardado durante tres días una noticia de 6 semanas.

-Pequeña… dijo Viktor asombrado levantándose de la butaca donde estaba leyendo una de sus tantas revistas. No pudo terminar la frase ya que Hermione se lanzo a él para besarlo apasionadamente, terminaron besándose en la misma butaca donde Viktor estaba leyendo.

-Extrañaba tus besos…- dijo al fin Viktor acariciándole el rostro a su esposa – Extrañaba esto!!- dijo abrazándola y acomodándola en sus brazos. La butaca no era para dos personas, pero ya tanta veces que se habían sentados juntos ahí, que ya sabían a la perfección la manera como debían sentarse. – Hermione, no sé porque te enojaste conmigo, pero me encanta saber que ya me perdonaste.

-Viktor yo no estaba enojada contigo.- dijo mirándolo con total sinceridad.

-Parecía todo lo contrario- trato de sonreír -No me mirabas a los ojos- dijo devolviéndole la mirada -Y corrías a cualquier lado cada vez que me acercaba, y en la noche, mientras dormíamos me dabas la espalda y una noche cuando trate de abrazarte te cubriste con las sabanas, dejándome sin nada tuyo. Exactamente tres días fatales para mi.

-Perdóname por esconderme y ignorarte por estos tres días- le dio un beso corto.

-Hermione, sucede algo malo?- dijo, esconder e ignorar no eran palabras que las esposas usaban normalmente.

-Todo lo contrario- se rio al usar la misma frase que el – Es algo muy bueno…- dijo parándose entre risas.- Vienes conmigo?- dijo tomándole la mano y dirigiéndolo a la parte de los cuartos, el cuarto que debía haber sido de Hugo, el ultimo de al fondo, había sido transformado a un cuarto visitas-estudio, donde normalmente venia a dormir Albus o cualquiera de los primos Weasleys, y en donde estaba el estudio de estrategia de quidditch de Viktor, junto a todos sus premios y placas que había ganado desde su juventud como jugador. – No me gusta…

-No te gusta el cuarto de visitas?

-No me gusta el color de este cuarto…

-Amor, este fue el color que tu elegiste- dijo suspirando –pero bueno que color quieres para ir a comprar y ponerme a pintar.- dijo resignado, pintar estaba entre las cosas que a Hermione le encantaba hacerlo de la manera muggle.

-Mmmm…todavía no se- dijo divertida, estaba a punto de hacer explotar a Viktor por la impaciencia y confusión, y lo estaba disfrutando.

-Enton…- trato de proponer dejarlo como estaba.

-Ya se tal vez un tono pastel, un amarillo pastel- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-Quieres que el cuarto de visitas este de color amarillo pastel??- dijo dudando un poco de cómo quedaría el lugar.

-Aquí..- dijo ignorando la pregunta- Aquí tiene que haber un sofá y una repisa con los viejos libros de Rosie y Hugo, tus premios deben irse de aquí, tal vez a la sala de estar- dijo moviendo la varita y encogiendo todo lo que estaba en el cuarto para guardarlo en su bolsa, la misma que uso hace mucho tiempo cuando salió en busca de los Horrocruxes.

-Hermione creo que te estás apresurando con los actos- dijo serio Viktor – Todavía ni me dices que quieres hacer con este cuarto- se quejo – A mí me gustaba como estaba.- dijo como un niño pequeño,

-Tenemos aproximadamente treinta semanas y dices que me estoy apresurando, además si dejábamos la repisa de quidditch donde va a entrar la cuna, sin contar que si es niña, que tenga una repisa con una colección de snitchs en su cuarto se vería muy poco femenino.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero es inj …- Paro su queja bruscamente -Pequeña?? Acabas de decir "cuna" y "si es niña"…?- dijo con acento por los nervios, articulo cada una de sus palabras. La respuesta muda de Hermione fue más que suficiente para dejar al fuerte búlgaro sentado en el suelo, en un estado de shock terrible.

-Viktor…- se sentó alado de el en el suelo y le tomo la mano. – Amor...- dijo moviéndolo un poco.

-en treinta semanas!!??- pregunto sin dejar de ver el lugar donde Hermione dijo que iba a estar la cuna. Su acento seguía fallándole.

-Aproximadamente…- dijo riendo de la emoción pero a la vez por volver a escucharlo pronunciar mucho la R.

-Te amo…- la beso – Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, esto es fabuloso, mucho mejor que haber quedado campeón en el mundial de quidditch.-dijo volviendo a tener su acento normal.

-Vamos a tener un hijo…

-Vamos a tener un hijo…- repitieron al unísono, antes de perderse entre tantos beso.

-Pensé que no venias…- la voz resentida de Scorpius Malfoy se escucho desde arriba de un árbol en el jardín del colegio. Había organizado mucho para su primer encuentro de 6to año. Durante todas la semana sus encuentros con Rosie, eran reuniones con todos, claro que esas reuniones no eran malas por completo, siempre las pasaban muy bien, y siempre se podían tomar de las manos y una que otra vez podía besarla, además ahora solo compartían dos clases juntos. Pero el atraso de parte de ella era demasiado, y lo que más odiaban los Malfoy era esperar.- Te demoraste mucho en decidir si venir a estar conmigo…

-No seas ridículo Scorpius y déjame subir ahora…- dijo Rosie desesperada desde la parte de abajo, desde que comenzaron a salir juntos se reunían en el mismo lugar, primero debajo del árbol, pero al ver como todo el mundo en especial los primos llegaban para hacer compañía, se las idearon para tener un lugar privado, solo de ellos, por eso en el mismo árbol construyeron una casita muy útil para alejarse de todos y de todo, y pasar el tiempo a solas que tanto disfrutaban. Claro que nadie más que ellos conocían ese lugar, aunque Albus ya sabía que había un lugar secreto pero en donde.

– Malfoy!!- grito por última vez antes de ver aparecer una escalera en el tronco. Al llegar arriba Rosie sonrió al ver que su lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts tenía una decoración nueva, como unos cojines de colores verde y escarlata, una repisa llenas de golosinas. –Wow…que bien que quedo esto!- dijo sentándose a lado de su rubio sorprendida también por la comodidad del piso, ahora estaba acolchonado, trato de darle un beso pero se convirtió en un beso rápido de mejilla por que Scorpius viro la cara rápidamente – Por favor, estoy muy feliz para venir a tener una de tus escenas, así que si vas a estar mal genio me voy de aquí…- dijo parándose pero Scorpius la detuvo y la hizo volver a sentarla a lado de el.

-No estoy de mal genio Rosie…-le sonrió – Por favor discúlpame no quise ser un idiota- dijo al fin calmado y besándola en la mano.

-Y sí que lo fuiste- dijo riendo– y lo sigues siendo por creer que con este simple besito va a solucionar todo rubiecito- dijo y automáticamente Scorpius la beso como tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que entraron a clases y por culpa de todos esos pelirrojos que siempre estaban vigilándolo.

-Bueno ahora puedo saber por qué estas "muy feliz"? – pregunto terminando el beso.

-Ni sabes…no puedo estar más que feliz, me llego una carta después de almuerzo de mi mama y Viktor, contándome que voy a tener un nuevo hermano!!!- dijo prácticamente gritando, Scorpius agradeció que sus hechizos silenciadores sean tan buenos o si no ese grito se hubiera escuchado hasta el colegio.- Y obviamente tuve que buscar a Hugo por todo el colegio para contárselo, ya que la carta era para los dos, mientras que lo buscaba me encontré con Lily en el camino, y me toco contárselo, luego ella ayudo a esparcir la noticia, y Hugo para el colmo no aparecía, James y Fred me alcanzaron en mi búsqueda queriendo confirmar si lo que decía Lily era verdad, y se lo confirme, ellos me mandaron al gran comedor donde habían visto a Hugo antes de toparse con Lily, cuando fui allá solo estaba Molly y Dominique, ya sabían la noticia, ellas me felicitaron y me dijeron que Hugo había salido a jugar cartas mágicas con unos chicos de Ravenclaw antes de que Lily les contara, Salí a buscar a mi hermanito y lo encontré en uno de los pasillos quitándole sus cartas a unos niños de 2do de Ravenclaw, se lo conté y hice que leyera la carta, Albus nos encontró, ya sabía por James, Fred, Lily, Dominique y Molly, lo del embarazo, lo que quería saber era sobre ti y en donde te había metido….- suspiro, su familia era extremadamente extensa -En ese momento me di cuenta, que me olvide de ti, y de nuestra cita, corrí desde el 5to piso para llegar aquí, y ni sentí cansancio por la emoción. Y lo que paso después tu ya lo sabes- dijo dándole un beso corto.

- Que excelente noticia…!- la abrazo – Te felicito pecosa…vas a ser una nueva hermana mayor- dijo besándole de nuevo la mano -Obviamente ya es entendible tu atraso- se rio al recordar toda la travesía que tuvo que pasar su chica por buscar a Hugo – Y también aprendí que a Lily no le tengo que contar nada de nada- se comenzaron a reír los dos.

-Shhh- dijo Rosie silenciando el lugar – Albus…-susurro señalando al moreno que caminaba entre los arboles buscando a su prima y amigo.

-Yo se que por algún lugar de estos están muchachos!!!!- se escucho el grito –Ya verán cuando los encuentre, y encuentre su guarida….y yo de ti Rosie rezaría para que ni mi tío Ron, ni Hugo, ni James, ni Fred, se enteren que te escondes por horas junto a Scorpius…- amenazo a su prima –Y a ti querido "mejor amigo" cuídate de que no se me encienda el lado Weasley, para que no te ganas un protector mas para Rosie…

_Bueno en este capítulo metí dos historias, pero todo giraba en una sola noticia…Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic, entiendo que los capítulos pasados estuvieron livianos, y que el de aquí todavía no es la gran cosa, pero les prometo que en dos capítulos este fiction se acaba…Gracias_

_Nanda_


	16. Problemas en el Pasillo

_Aqui esta el nuevo cap de este fiction, aunque ultimamente no he tenido reviews, comprendo que es un castigo por la demora o por la falta de insipiracion, pero les cuento que por lo menos estoy acabando el primer ciclo de medicina, y me van a regalar unas lindas vacaciones en la cuales voy a poder terminar este fiction como se merece...Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo mis ocurrencias._

No puedo tolerar algo así, en este momento la llevo a otro colegio, la tengo que alejar del hijo de esta serpiente mal nacida… Lo tenía que haber hecho desde la primera vez que supe que eran amigos…

No exageres comadreja… mírame a mí, al comienzo me enoje en saber que mi hijo era noviecito de tu hija- dijo Draco Malfoy aplicando el mismo apodo de toda la vida – Pero las cosas cambian y como padre me di cuenta que no puedo oponerme a las decisiones de mi hijo- le sonrió a su esposa – Menos si es una tan buena elección…- dijo sonriendo, al ver la confusión del pelirrojo, cosa que estaba disfrutando -Debo admitir que Rosie es todo lo contrario a ti- dijo hablándole a Ron despectivamente –Las veces que ha ido a la casa me ha demostrado que de ti no tiene nada, ya que es un amor de chica…- los Malfoy sorpresivamente se habían encariñado demasiado con Rosie Weasley, la trataban igual que a una hija, para ellos era como parte de la familia. Hasta Draco ya había amenazado a su hijo en que no haga ninguna locura. En pocas palabras Rose Weasley era el prospecto perfecto de nuera.

Te voy a matar Huron!!!! Mi hija no pudo ir a tu casa!! En esa casa no!!!- dijo gritando y a la vez recordando malos momentos

Si comadreja…ceno con mi familia en tres ocasiones durante estas vacaciones- dijo señalando con el dedo – Y si en mi casa, en la mansión Malfoy, la misma que conociste una vez- se le salió esa información sin querer.

Ahora si la vas a pagar desgraciado!!!!- grito Ron Weasley apuntándolo con la varita.

POR FAVOR!!!- Grito Hermione levantándose de su silla y dejando ver a todos su barriga ya de 8 meses – Los dos hagan silencio!! Estoy harta de escucharlos dijo muy alterada - tu Malfoy deja de provocarlo con cosas que se supone que están olvidadas- dijo seriamente ya que los malos recuerdos también la involucraban a ella –Y tu Ronald siéntate tranquilo para escuchar lo que tiene que decir la profesora McGonagall de mi hija, por que yo no voy a permitir que mi hija se vaya de Hogwarts… dijo enojada.

Gracias Hermione….- agradeció la directora para ser interrumpida esta vez por Viktor Krum que entro corriendo a la oficina al oír a su esposa gritar.

Buenas tardes Directora…Pequeña estas bien?- dijo acercándose a su esposa, quien en realidad si se había agitado por su intervención.

Si está bien, solo se altero un poco- dijo Ron volviendo a sentarse en su puesto, ya más calmado, los gritos de Hermione siempre daban ese efecto. Hermione estaba roja y respirando rápidamente, no le había podido contestar a su esposa con nada más que un fuerte apretón de mano -Lo siento Hermione- se disculpo con su ex esposa al ver lo mal que se había puesto en segundos. Y tomando casi la misma actitud que Viktor en estar pendiente de ella, aunque tampoco era el único, Draco y Astoria Malfoy tampoco perdían de vista a la embarazada.

Hermione, creo que lo mejor sería que veas a la enfermera, no te veo muy bien hija.- propuso la nueva directora de Hogwarts al ver estado de unas de sus alumnas preferidas en toda la historia.

No es necesario- hablo por primera vez después de toda la tensión, respiro profundamente mientras volvía al color normal. – Si ven ya paso...- dijo sonriendo y tranquilizando a todos los que estaban en la oficina.- Ahora si quisiera saber que paso con mi hija.

Bueno, ahora que todos estamos tranquilos y atentos- dijo mirando a los hombres – Quiero primero decir que estos chicos son excelentes, tienen muy buenas notas en todas sus materias, Scorpius es deportista, nunca durante estos 6 años de estudio nos han dado algún problema hasta ahora. – dijo mirando a los padres – Aquí en Hogwarts no prohibimos que los chicos puedan tener relaciones más que amigos, pero el caso de esta pareja en particular ya se paso de los limites…

Limites que clase de limites?-pregunto Ron preocupado

Señor Weasley obviamente no son los mismos limites que como su profesora y jefa de casa le hable cuando estaba en sexto, ya que si mal no recuerdo les hable del respeto a los otros compañeros y sobre besos extensos en los pasillos- dijo tratando de no reírse de lo rojo que se había puesto el que era su alumno- Y esa vez no tuve que hablar con los padres…

Significa que lo de ahora es mas grave?- pregunto Astoria

Grave no, pero si preocupante, los chicos están comenzando a perder clases, las notas ya no son tan excelentes…Y hay momentos que se desaparecen, pero bueno por lo menos el miedo de que tengan una forma de salir de aquí se omitió..

Como que miedo? Sospechaban que los chicos se salían del colegio? Profesora como es posible..nunca en la historia de Hogwarts ha pasado algo así, me puede explicar por qué creían algo así?- ahora hablo Viktor Krum, robándole las preguntas a los otros dos padres preocupados.

El joven Malfoy pudo entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor una noche que la señorita Weasley estaba enferma- dijo demostrando lo lógico – Así que llegamos a pensar que así como el hizo eso imposible, ya que la señora gorda no pudo dar alguna explicación sobre eso, pensamos que podrían tener una salida al exterior, vale recalcar que una nueva salida, ya que todas las que se conocían en la época de sus travesuras con Potter fueron selladas- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione.

Bueno ahora sabemos que no está pasando eso…- dijo Hermione calmando a los hombres al oír lo de la sala común – Puede decirnos que es lo que encontraron?- dijo Hermione acariciando su barriga ya que su bebe le habia dado una patadita.

-Una casa de árbol…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera de la oficina estaban los dos chicos sentados, esperando noticias de la larga charla que sus padres tenían adentro.

-Te siento preocupada pecosa…- dijo Scorpius tomándole la mano.

-Claro que lo estoy!! Por ti!! Veo a mi padre y a Viktor saliendo de ahí para matarte, y tú sabes que ambos son capaces.

-Por favor, mi padre no va a permitir que me maten cerca de él- dijo -Peor dejar que tú seas testigo de un asesinato- dijo Scorpius recordando los sobre protector que su padre era con su novia – Además no hay nada que me aleje de ti…te amo demasiado para dejar que nos separen por un arbolito- dijo besándola al comienzo tiernamente, pero poco a poco subía de intensidad.

-Hola chicos- saludo alguien desde el pasillo, haciéndolos separar por un poco más de 1 metro.

-Mama!!- dijo emocionada Rosie al ver a su madre gigante, con una falda larga y una camisa de embarazada muy moderna, aun con las típicas libritas de mas el embarazo le sentaba muy bien a su mama. Prácticamente era la primera vez que la veía en esa situación ya que cuando estaba esperando a Hugo, ella era muy chiquita para recordarlo o hacer conclusiones de ropa y forma física femenina, pero al mismo tiempo que se veía bien físicamente, Rosie sabía que su salud no lo estaba al 100%, ya que algunas de las cartas que recibió durante este último mes le decían que su mama estaba en San Mungo, en una situación estable, pero que el embarazo se estaba complicando mucho, y que tenía que reposar demasiado. Esa era la conclusión sacada de la carta de su tía Ginny, de su papa, de su nana Molly, y una escrita por Viktor pero firmada por su madre con bastante dificultad - Scorpius tus padres se acaban de ir, te mandan saludos, y la directora dice que lo mejor es que vayas a tu clase- la mujer embarazada dijo sonriendo – Ya Rosie te va a ir a buscar- dijo riendo al ver como el chico se quedaba viendo a su hija y salía corriendo directo a clases. – Bueno ahora que estamos solas, por que no buscamos un mejor lugar para tener una de nuestras charlas.- dijo caminando al mismo lugar por donde había salido el rubio.

-Mama…no sería mejor quedarnos aquí…- dijo preocupada por la salud de su madre y su futuro hermanito.

-Ni una sola palabra mas, después de tantos no me voy a quedar en el pasillo de visita de padres teniendo permiso para entrar al colegio…- dijo sonriendo y caminando lentamente hasta la puerta, y volviéndose a encontrar en los mismos pasillos en los que ella vivió siete anos, y en donde hasta ahora no había podido entrar, los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases. La emoción de volver a Hogwarts la izo agitarse demasiado y automáticamente se sentó en la banca más cercana. Rosie pudo tranquilizarse al verla al fin recostado hacia la pared con sus manos puestas en la enorme barriga.

-Y que va hacer? Un hermanito o hermanita?- pregunto sonriendo Rosie al tocar la barriga de su mama.

-No lo sabemos aun, con Viktor decidimos que lo mejor es que sea sorpresa- contesto dejando de respirar , llevar tanto peso la agotaba demasiado.

-Ya igual falta muy poco… - dijo emocionada acercándose a donde estaba su hermanito o ita – Hola bebe Krum...Soy Rosie tu linda hermana mayor, la que está contando los días para conocerte…- le hablo a la barriga con todo el cariño y amor que tenia. Hermione espero a que su hija disfrute de ese momento. –Bueno…no se que habrá dicho la directora pero quisiera poder dar mi versión de los hechos.

-Hija, Scorpius es un excelente muchacho, y tu sabes que nunca interferí en esa relación, y no lo quiero hacer Rosie, pero no me agrada para nada la idea de que sus calificaciones estén bajando tanto, que estén faltando a clases, y que se escondan y desaparezcan…Nena hay tiempo para todo, hasta tiempo para estar solos, por que recurrir a fugas para estar cerca uno del otro…

-Mama es imposible estar solos, siempre están mis primos cerca, James muchas a veces le ha lanzado maleficios junto con Fred, hasta de la manera muggle le pegaron una vez, y claro Scorpius no es capaz de defenderse por que dice que son mi familia peor quejarse con la directora- dijo quejándose de sus primos, y con justa razón aunque para Hermione hasta ahora todo eso era desconocido y no iba a ocultarlo – Quiero que la familia entienda que yo amo a Scorpius Malfoy, y que nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso…- en esos ojos celestes los cuales eran la copia a los de Ron demostraban sinceridad en las palabras – Mami, yo sé que mi papa manda a Hugo a espiarme, y adora cuando James le escribe que le pego a Scorpius, mi papa odia a mi novio por ninguna razón y yo estoy comenzando a odiarlo a el por eso…- dijo seria.

-Rose es tu padre y siempre lo será, no puedes decidir odiarlo de la noche en la mañana…- le explico de la mejor manera -Yo voy hablar con él, al igual que lo voy hacer para que los abusos a Scorpius cesen- continuo -Así que no quiero volver a enterarme que mi hija esta faltando a clases para estar a solas con su novio- dijo calmada, ahora solo faltaba un tema por hablar. – Ahora Rose quiero saber, que tan seria es tu situación con Scorpius?

-Seria en qué sentido mama?- pregunto confundida Rosie, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que rumbo iba a tomar esta conversación. -Ya mismo cumplimos 4 años juntos- dijo rápidamente -Yo creo que lo bastante seria…- dijo bajando la mirada. –Ya el tiene 17 y yo ya mismo los cumplo…- se justifico al darse cuenta que su madre esperaba mas.

-La edad no tiene que ver en esto hija, no todo lo que se hace es correcto, muchas veces por mas bien que lo parezca esta mal- dijo tranquila y alzándole la mirada a su hija con su mano – Quiero que no te olvides de tus responsabilidades como hija, hermana, prima, enamorada y lo mas importante como estudiante- dijo lanzándole con esa frase varías recomendaciones incluyendo la que Hermione temía -Recuerda que de lo único que te debes preocupar son de tus notas…nada mas..

-Mis notas van a seguir igual que siempre de eso no hay ninguna duda…- dijo suspirando y entendiendo lo que su mama quería dar a entender - Y no tienes de que preocuparte en lo de la responsabilidad, eso lo tengo bien claro…- dijo sonriendo y dándole seguridad a su madre, mal o bien tenía sangre Granger, podía entender las cosas con mucha facilidad -Mama…- dijo queriendo hablar de mas..

-Si?- dijo Hermione aliviada por dentro, su hija al parecer comprendía todo lo que ella en pocas palabras dijo, y además quería hablar más.

-No estás molesta conmigo por lo que hice… y no me refiero a las clases que he faltado o unos cuantos deberes que no he entregado, si no al nivel en que mi relación con Scorpius ha llegado…

-Rose no tengo por qué juzgar el nivel en que este, claro que como madre hubiera preferido que siguieran en uno bajo, pero en estos momentos ya no se puede hacer nada mas que dar consejos y estar aquí para escuchar…- sonrió - Solo ustedes dos son los encargados de cómo ya dije antes de ser responsables con sus actos.

-Y mi papa?- dijo con miedo – Tú crees que mate a Scorpius cuando tenga oportunidad de hacerlo?- Hermione sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su hija al imaginarse a su padre imaginárselo destruyendo o haciéndole algo peor a lo que normalmente hace James y Fred a Scorpius. Esa era su peor pesadilla.

–No solo deberías preocuparte por tu padre, Viktor también está en la lista- hizo una broma en la cual ella sola se rio ya que a su hija no le había parecido graciosa - Rosie todos fuimos jóvenes…algunos mas alborotados que otros pero en fin jóvenes- sonrió involuntariamente por una patadita que le regalaba su bebe -Me voy encargar de recordárselo a tu papa…- dijo acariciando dulcemente su barriga para hacerle notar al bebe que si estaba pendiente de él.

-Papa estaba entre los "algunos mas"- se rio al imaginarse a su padre como un adolescente alocado.

-Yo no dije eso…!!

-Es cierto no con esas palabras exactas, pero en fin se dio a entender…- sonrió pero una pregunta más seria se le cruzo por la cabeza – Tu y papa…?- pregunto con escasas palabras, pero al ver el rostro de su madre pudo darse cuenta de la respuesta – Que!!!

-Rose Weasley ya esto se está pasando de la raya…- dijo mirándola – No puedes adivinar una respuesta sin que la otra persona te diga algo…o en este caso sin completar la pregunta!!

-Solo he dicho "que!!"- se rio – pero bueno si no fue el, con quien?- la cara de Hermione se puso roja, pero no de vergüenza si no de la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, comenzó a respirar rápidamente de nuevo, y volvía agitarse de nuevo. – Mama… mama…- grito nerviosa Rosie al ver a su mama ya morada por falta de aire…

-Viktor…- dijo en voz entrecortada, contestando la pregunta y a la vez pidiendo grito de auxilio. – Rosie llévame de vuelta, parece que ya viene tu hermanito…- dijo sintiendo el dolor de la primera contracción.

- Todavía falta un mes, no es posible…No aquí, no en este momento - se desespero Rosie comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. –Debe ser una falsa alarma- dijo tranquilizándose, y se giro para comprobar su teoría, pero en vez de eso, encontró a Hermione peor, inconsciente en el suelo del pasillo -MAMA…!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue Hermione, no quiero pero me estoy preocupando, Directora usted cree que me pueda dejar salir a buscarla, o mejor mandarla a buscar…-dijo mirando el reloj otra vez, muy dentro algo le estaba molestando y no sabía qué.

Tiene toda la razón Krum, ya los alumnos salen de clases en diez minutos, nos sería conveniente que ella caminara por los pasillos repletos de todos los niños de primero y segundo corriendo como locos…

DIRECTORA!!! AYUDA!!- eran unos de los cuantos gritos que se escuchaban afuera.

Esa es la voz de mi hijo Scorpius…- dijo Astoria levantándose.

También la de Rosie…- dijo Viktor corriendo a la entrada del pasadizo junto a todos los que se encontraban con él en la oficina. Y ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba su esposa, el amor de su vida, su Hermione, su pequeña, cargada mediante magia por unos cuantos estudiantes, al parecer estaba desmayada y respiraba dificultosamente, su tono de piel era un violeta intenso, obviamente por la falta de aire. –Pequeña..!!!- dijo corriendo a ella y tomándola en sus brazos.

Viktor...- dijo de manera ahogada al ver a su padrastro en acción -No hay tiempo que perder!! Tienes que aparecerte en San Mungo!!!- ordeno Rosie de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho su madre en esa situación.

Los ojos de Rosie estaban rojos de las lágrimas que todavía no cesaban, ya que seguía llorando como descontrolada, Scorpius estaba a su lado de manera protectora. El habia corrido a su auxilio al escuchar los gritos de su novia en la clase. Y atrás de la pareja, estaban todos los Weasley y Potter estudiantes de Hogwarts, más un sin números de alumnos curiosos, queriendo saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Krum, haga caso!!- dijo la directora ayudando a que la orden de la joven Weasley se cumpla a cabalidad, permitiendo que en segundos el búlgaro y su esposa se puedan desaparecer en el pasillo del castillo. –Por favor, los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus actividades normales…- dijo dirigiendo la palabra a todos los curiosos –Retírense…ahora -ordeno y la multitud comenzó a esparcirse.- Señores Malfoy…

-No se preocupe directora que nosotros también estamos de salida, vamos a ir acompañar a Krum y a su esposa, y avisarle al clan de pelirrojos lo que paso- dijo Draco sonriendo y tomando de la mano a su esposa, que se encontraba abrazando a Rosie.

-¿Puedo ir con ellos?- pregunto con todo el valor que una Gryffindor podía tener al ver a la pareja entrar al pasillo e ir desapareciendo poco a poco en la oscuridad, Rosie estaba segura que era un intento de lo imposible, ya que estaba segura de cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-Usted sabe la respuesta perfectamente señorita Weasley- dijo la directora cumpliendo los pronósticos de Rosie -Lo que puedo hacer es darle permiso para que tenga el día libre, además le permitiré recibir y enviar cartas a cualquier hora.- suspiro al ver como la chica se sentaba en el suelo a seguir llorando – señor Malfoy, en esta ocasión le voy a pedir todo lo contrario a lo que siempre he hecho…- dijo mirando unos ojos grises, los mismos que han pasado en generación y generación. – No se aleje de ella…- le dijo en susurros antes de entrar a su oficina.

Cumpliendo con su misión, Scorpius se sentó a lado de Rosie sin decir ni una sola palabra, tomo de nuevo su mano, y en ese dulce contacto le transmitió el apoyo y la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

_Ya...cada vez muy poco para el gran final de esto..espeor que este cap les haya gustado_

_Nanda Rowling_


	17. Efectos

**Aqui les dejo un capitulo mas, y ahora si, se acerca el fin....espero que els guste!!**

-Han pasado tres horas!!! Ya no puedo esperar más…- dijo Rosie levantándose del sofá en la sala común de Gryffindor. – Por qué no han escrito todavía!!

-Rosie, estoy segura que si nadie ha escrito es por qué no hay nada que contar, y que tía Hermione está regresando a casa.

-Lily!! Por favor… tu viste como mi mama se fue de aquí- dijo recordando esa fea película –Como puedes venir a decir esa tremenda estupidez "tía Hermione está regresando a casa"- dijo gritándole a su primita - No te das cuenta que si nadie nos ha dicho nada, es por qué mi mama sigue mal, tan mal que nadie es capaz de reaccionar!!!

-Rose tranquilízate, no tienes que gritar de esa forma, Lily solo está diciendo lo que cree- dijo James defendiendo a su hermana – Ahora quiero que todos se callen, que en algún momento llegaran noticias…- como el mayor de los primos puso orden en el lugar. Y con una sola mirada mando a sentarse a su prima Rosie.

-James, afuera esta el rubio esperando a nuestra prima- se le acerco Fred sin dejar que nadie escuche – Voy a ir a darle un pequeño gesto por su espera…- dio sonriendo maliciosamente y por su mente cruzaban hechizos y cosas para hacer salir corriendo al joven Malfoy.-Caminando junto a su primo.

-No hagas nada Fred, recuerda lo que nos dijo la directora en la tarde, sobre dejar de molestar a Scorpius, claro que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tenemos que dejar que las aguas se calmen, para volver hacer de las nuestras- dijo mirando a su prima de reojo- Además Rosie está en otro mundo, ni con nosotros ha hablado durante todo este tiempo…y si no me equivoco el ya tuvo su tiempo para estar con mi prima antes, y lo único que hizo fue verla llorar, así que quien asegura que esta vez sea diferente??- dijo sonriendo pensativo –Si es de llorar mejor que Rosie lo haga con nosotros y no con ese…Mejor deja que siga afuera y que se congele de frio, en algún momento el huroncito se va aburrir y se va a largar de por aquí.- dijo molesto – Por mi lado no voy a permitir que mi primita salga, peor si esta en ese estado- Rosie estaba acostada en el sofá, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y estaba leyendo la misma página del libro por más de una hora.

-Rosie…- una chica de quinto despertaba a la castaña de sus sueños perdidos -Scorpius Malfoy te está esperando afuera…

-Gracias Ellen…- se levanto inmediatamente – Vuelvo enseguida…- dijo demostrando a todos que su estado de zombi no era de todo cierto, y que solo escuchar la palabra Scorpius era remedio suficiente para hacer que Rosie que se levante

-No puedes ir!!- ordeno James de muy mal genio, su plan de dejar esperando a Malfoy había salido mal, pero más le enojaba ver como su prima se desesperaba por Malfoy.

-Yo hago lo que me dé la gana, así que si quiero irme me voy...Sin pedirle permiso a nadie.

-Ya es tarde…además ya mismo van a llegar noticias de tía Hermione…preferible quédate primita. – dijo Fred usando otro tono diferente al amenazante de James, para ver si la convencía.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, dejen de ser un par de celosos…- dijo Molly de muy mala gana – Rosie anda a buscar a tu chico, yo te llamo si recibimos alguna noticia.

-Gracias...- dijo Rosie antes de salir al encuentro con su rubio favorito – Scorpius que haces aquí, es muy tarde…- dijo cuando lo vio sentado en el piso terminando una barra de chocolate.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder- dijo tomándole la mano y corriendo lejos de ahí. Al llegar al mismo piso donde habían estado en la tarde, Rosie se sorprendió al ver a la Directora afuera de la oficina, como esperando a que lleguen.

-Directora, disculpe la demora. Tuve un problema en comunicarme con Rose, que estaba en la sala común- se disculpo dando mucho detalles.

-Señor Malfoy no se preocupe, ahora espero que nadie sepa lo que está a punto de pasar.

-Creo que solo los primos de Rosie la van a extrañar en la sala común, y pueden querer matarme después al ver que su prima no llega en la noche. Pero después de eso nada más.

-Yo me encargo de la parte que sepan a donde se fue la señorita Weasley, en el momento conveniente. Ahora váyanse, no pierdan mas el tiempo, la carroza está afuera del colegio, en esa van a ir a Hogsmeade, y ahí su padre los va a estar esperando para ir a San Mungo.

-San Mungo??- pregunto confundida Rosie, todo lo que escucho la tenia confundida, iba a salir del colegio en una carroza?... La directora había desaparecido en el pasillo, supuso que se había ido de ahí para que nadie la vea, todo esto era algo secreto, y los Malfoy estaban involucrados.

-Te explico en el camino pecosa…ahora vámonos!- dijo dirigiéndola a los exteriores del castillo, en donde como dijo la directora, estaba la carroza. Ahí dentro, Scorpius saco de su mochila, que esta noche no estaba llena de útiles, una barra nueva de chocolate y una manta con la que arropo a Rosie. -Bueno ahora que estás calientita, es tiempo que te explique que estamos haciendo- dijo tomándole la mano , y sus dedos automáticamente se entrecruzaron –Mi papa hablo con la directora, creo que se harto de recibir mis cartas suplicándole noticias, la cosa que no sé cómo logro hacer que te dejen salir del colegio para ir a San Mungo a ver a tu mama, pero lo hizo - dijo como todo un orgulloso Malfoy –Y mi papel en todo esto, es ser encargado de llevarte sana y salva hasta donde este mi padre, y eso incluye no congelada- dijo sonriendo y sacando su bufanda de Slytherin de la mochila para ponérsela a su novia.

-Scorpius Malfoy, eres perfecto!!- lo beso dulcemente, el color que tenia puesto era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento -Gracias…- dijo triste reaccionando con todo lo dicho por el rubio.

-Y ahora por qué esa carita?- dijo mirándola a los ojos – Ya no quiero verte triste pecosa, lo peor que me puedes hacer es ponerte triste…- dijo estresándose, llegando casi a creer que todo su plan había sido en vano y que Rosie seguía igual o peor que en la tarde.

-Como no voy a estar triste, mi novio está a punto de abandonarme en un pueblo a las diez de la noche...- dijo seria pero a la vez bromeando, y desechando las ideas recién llegadas de Scorpius.

-A ti quien te dijo a ti que te voy abandonar en un pueblo a las diez de la noche…? - dijo besándola rápidamente –Me crees capaz?- pregunto sonriendo, pero se contesto solo –Bueno en realidad ya como estoy afuera del colegio, ya no importa nada…- dijo con una actitud rebelde y moviendo su pelo despeinado para atrás -Además creo que la directora sospecha que no voy a regresar… y sospecha bien- dijo sonriendo triunfantemente - Y bueno mi pecosa, que hiciste desde que te deje en tu sala común, y vale recordar que fue en contra de mi voluntad. Tus primas se ponen también como tus primos cuando se lo proponen- bromeo

-Que hiciste tu?- pregunto rápidamente, para no tener que contestarle la de el.

-Eso es fácil…extrañarte- dijo de una forma tan coqueta que Rosie no se aguanto y lo beso románticamente. Scorpius Malfoy tenía momentos que la hacían perder la cabeza a Rosie rápidamente - Y no evadas la pregunta, que es sencilla…- dijo terminado el beso sin quererlo en realidad.

-Tú sabes la respuesta perfectamente, tanto que cuando Ellen me dijo que me estabas esperando afuera, lo único que pude pensar fue "Tanto me ama que me quiere ver llorar de nuevo".

-Nunca dudes que te amo Rosie!!! – dijo mirándola a los ojos -No lo hagas por favor pecosa...Para mí lo mejor que me puede pasar, es estar junto a ti...así que esta tarde acompañándote en tu tristeza también cuenta, al igual que esta salida nocturna.- dijo abrazándola para abrigarla del viento fuerte que entraba por las ventanas.- Nunca dudes…- dijo susurrándole en el oído, tanto que le hizo cosquillas a la chica.

-Voy a extrañar estar así junto a ti, sintiendo como me proteges, disfrutando cada uno de tu gestos y amabilidades, besándonos…- dijo besándolo apasionadamente- como si fuera…- dijo continuando el beso con la misma intensidad, al mismo tiempo que Scorpius lo seguía a la perfección…- Nuestro último beso…- dijo terminando un beso único en su clase. – Desde ahora en adelante no vamos a poder estar solos…- dijo recordando el problema que surgió con la casa de árbol.

-Te equivocas pecosa…- le corrigió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro -Lo que no vamos hacer ahora es escondernos de todo el colegio- dijo sin alejarse ni un centímetro de donde se habían quedado después del beso - Es verdad que tus primos y tu papa quieren verme muerto, ahora más que antes… - Rosie comprendía el motivo a la perfección - Pero ese es el riesgo que tomo por estar contigo….- la muchacha lo miro extrañada, el final de esa frase la había dejado confundida, lo último que quería ser en la vida de Scorpius Malfoy era un "riesgo" que podía causarle algún peligro o mal o algo peor, la muerte.

– No malinterpretes mis palabras pecosa- dijo besándole la mano Scorpius al darse cuenta el dilema psicológico en el cual su novia había entrado -Eres una de las mujeres más protegidas y custodiadas en el mundo, y eso me encanta.- dijo destilando emoción - Cada día ir a verte es una nueva aventura, con cada nuevo obstáculos , interrupciones o peligros mortales, la misión diaria de cada aventura: Hacer que me enamore mas de ti…la cual siempre se cumple al cien por ciento- dijo tomándola dulcemente del rostro y mirándola directamente a los ojos -Rosie quiero que sepas que cada segundo que pasa el amor que tengo por ti crece más y más... Tú eres todo para mí, y eso no se puede cambiar…

-Tú también lo eres todo para mí….te amo Scorpius- pudo terminar de decir, antes de ser besada por su rubio.

Estar con Scorpius le había ayudado a que su preocupación por su mama disminuya, el corazón le latía a mil por segundo, y ese beso, mas los momentos en los cuales Scorpius la hacía perder la cabeza, junto con todas las palabras que le había dicho, habían logrado un efecto mágico que poco a poco aumentaba, al igual que la intensidad del beso ahora acompañado de caricias por parte de ambos lados. Besos de Scorpius que se pasaban del lugar habitual, los labios de Rosie, a territorios ya descubiertos. La sensación de sentir que estas compartiendo un pequeño espacio, y que poco a poco se va reduciendo, pero cada vez que se hace más pequeño, nuevos puestos aparecen, dejando que el poco espacio sea satisfactorio. Tan perdidos de la realidad estaban, que ni cuenta se dieron que la carroza había llegado a su destino final, y que un visitante estaba muy pero muy cerca de ellos.

-cof cof cof cof - unos estornudos falsos detuvieron lo que estaba comenzando en la parte de atrás de la carroza.

-Papa!!

-Señor Malfoy…- gritaron al unisonó al ver a Draco Malfoy parado viendo por la ventana, haciendo que se separen automáticamente, estaban asustados y a la vez avergonzados por a ver sido atrapados en el momento que hacían su recorrido después de la base tres..

-Chicos, estamos retrasados, Rosie querida te están esperando- dijo ayudándola a bajar de la carroza con mucho cuidado, y tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda, para que no sienta vergüenza de haber sido vistos– Y tu espero que estés consciente de que venir con nosotros es una locura y que ni yo ni tu madre vamos a sacarte de esta- le dijo seriamente el padre a su hijo mientras le arreglaba la corbata y lo miraba seriamente con esos ojos grises penetrantes.

-Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo papa…- dijo sonriéndole a Rosie, para que no se preocupe.

-Bueno ahora que dejamos claro ese pequeño detalle, los dos agárrense de las manos… Solo de las manos por favor - bromeo el rubio mayor haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojen de nuevo – No se preocupen que nadie va a saber lo de esta noche…Solo yo- dijo riéndose y desapareciendo junto con ellos.

Al abrir los ojos Rosie se encontró en un pasillo blanco, donde ya había estado antes, pero primera vez por algo serio como lo que estaba viviendo. Muchos conocidos estaban ahí, la mayoría tíos y tías, los cuales tenían diferentes miradas respecto a los recién llegados, la mayoría reflejaban preocupación, y era lógico por que estaban en un hospital, uno que otro tío miraba con desprecio a Scorpius, pero solo Ron Weasley miraba a ambos Malfoy con una mezcla de rabia y celos. Toda la tarde el padre de Rosie se había pasado en un conflicto mental, tratando de imaginar a su hija sentada en la mesa de comedor de la mansión Malfoy, compartiendo y riéndose con ellos, hasta para consolarse se dijo a sí mismo, que era una gran mentira de parte del hurón que toda la vida le ha querido hacer daño, pero al ver a su hija llegar junto con ellos lo izo borrar ese consuelo. Solo las tías y nana Molly no mostraron nada malo a la pareja, aunque Ginny Potter era la única que estaba disfrutando el momento, se le acerco a su sobrina ahijada y la abrazo con fuerzas.

-Tía…Donde esta??- dijo tratando de buscar el lugar donde estaba su mama. Ya que eso era lo único que quería ver, o a la única persona que le iba hablar.

-Al fondo y a la izquierda- le contestaron señalando el cuarto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermione, pequeña de mi vida, has sido muy valiente y fuerte, aguantar tanto tiempo el dolor para que nuestro bebe pueda recibir toda la poción que necesita…Eres una excelente madre- se acerco Viktor para darle un beso corto. Estaba un poco apaleado y claramente se veía que no se había alejado de la cama de su madre ni un segundo.

-Y estoy aquí para comprobarlo…- dijo Rosie desde la puerta, ahora se daba cuenta que el que estaba mal era el bebe, no su mama, pero verla fue chocante, la mujer estaba acostada en una cama de hospital, sufriendo, gritando de dolor en silencio, los ojos cafés de Hermione brillaron al toparse con su hija parada en la puerta, observándola con una gran sonrisa. Rosie en ese momento no sentía pena ni tristeza por ver el estado de su madre, el cual si daba mucho para hablar, lo que sentía era orgullo tipo el de los Malfoy, su madre sufría y aguantaba dolor para darle la vida a su hermanito, eso sí que era un ejemplo de madre, pero todo eso se lo iban a recompensar, al momento que en sus brazos reciba a un pequeño angelito, a un pequeño Krum.

-Rose…llegaste…- pronuncio Hermione sonriendo con dificultad, y demostrando lo feliz que estaba en ver a su hija.

-Hola mama- dijo acercándose más a la cama – Viktor…- saludo a Viktor también- Yo me quedo con ella, anda a comer algo por favor- le dijo despacito a su padrastro, él le agradeció con una sonrisa su preocupación.

- Tu hermanito o hermanita viene en camino, ahora si esta cerca…- escucho que decía su madre, mientras Viktor se levantaba, para besar a su esposa en la frente, y retirarse para darles privacidad y hacerle caso a Rosie.

-Ya lo sé mama…- dijo emocionada, en verdad faltaba muy poco - Escuche todo, eres fabulosa Hermione Krum – sonrió -Mi hermanito no pudo elegir mejor mama…

-O hermanita…- le aumento Hermione

-Siento que es un pequeño Krum…- le confesó Rosie a su madre después de ocultarlo tanto tiempo.

-Y yo siento a una nena en camino…y no quiero que te pongas celosa, que tú sabes que yo las voy a querer por igual.- se rieron juntas. – Quiero que seas mas que una hermana para ella, y que la cuides y le ensenes todo lo bueno y lo malo…Hija tienes razón yo soy fabulosa, pero por haber tenido una hijos como tú y Hugo.

-Diez minutos, y el quirófano está listo…- se escucho decirle a un medimago afuera a Viktor, quien tenía el vaso más grande de café que pudiera existir. Unas enfermeras entraron y se acercaron a Hermione a revisarla y todo.

-Listo la poción ya surgió efecto, está todo listo...- aviso a sus superiores y comenzó a llevar a su mama afuera de la habitación.

-Mama...- iba a Rosie a lado de ella – No te preocupes que el secreto que me contaste en el colegio va a estar bien guardado siempre…- dijo pícaramente

-Secreto??- dijo recordando que si le respondió a su hija la pregunta sin preguntar – Hija te quiero demasiado…no lo olvides- sonrió.

-Solo una persona puede entrar acompañando…- dijo el medimago al encontrarse con Rosie y Viktor en la puerta.

-Futuro papa que haces parado aquí!!???- se rio Rosie mandándolo a Viktor sin dudar, todavía no estaba lista para ver algo tan intenso.

Se quedo parada en la puerta por unos minutos, hasta que se canso de hacerlo, se viro y comenzó a buscar algo, a alguien específicamente. Scorpius estaba sentado en una banca, muy alejado de todos los Weasley, sus padres tampoco estaban ahí, supuso que se fueron a comer algo.

-Hola- saludo Scorpius en el momento que se sentó a su lado.

-Hola…- eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban después de lo que pasó en la carroza.- Gracias por traerme.

-Ya me lo agradeciste antes, además estas radiante de felicidad, no me lo deberías agradecer para nada, por que verte así es suficiente para mí..- dijo tomándole la mano – Como esta tu mama?- le pregunto.

-Físicamente se la ve mal, pero por dentro esta perfecta, es una mujer fuerte, valiente, que está dispuesta a soporta todo dolor por mi hermanita…

-Hermanita???- dijo confundido esa no era la respuesta que quería saber – No se supone que tú querías un hermanito?- pregunto riendo al ver que tan rápido cambiaba de parecer Rosie, pero mas para esquivar la realidad.

-Sí pero mi mama dice que siente que es nena, así que imagino que ha de tener algo de razón, y que hay mas posibilidad de que sea una niña. – dijo animada, la idea de tener un hermano, sin importar el sexo era suficiente.- Tus papas? Se fueron ya?

-No, fueron a comprar jugos y galletas para todos- estaba tan nervioso al ver que Rosie no sabia nada, que le dio un beso corto un beso corto.

-Scorpius estás loco? O Quieres que te hospitalicen directamente? Estas en líneas enemigas- dijo Rosie sonriendo.

-Pero un loco a que amas verdad?- dijo y esta vez Rosie lo beso a él, respondiéndole sin necesidad de palabras.

-Rose Weasley…ven por favor…- se escucho salir de la sala de espera donde estaban los pelirrojos.

-Anda pecosa, te amo, recuérdalo…

-Regreso enseguida…- dijo dándole un beso corto y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su familia – Si… Papa ya estoy aquí.

-Perfecto, aquí tienes que estar, junto a mí y a tus tíos. Todos como una gran familia.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre- dijo Harry Potter – Que paso con lo de la poción?

-según lo que escuche surgió el efecto que se necesitaba…en realidad qué efecto es?- pregunto dejando a todos sorprendidos, Hermione no le había contado, y ahora le tocaba a ellos.

-Tú sabes que tu mama está muy mayor, y que el bebe todavía le faltaba para nacer, bueno el punto es que la poción es para que el bebe se estabilice para que en el momento de sacarlo no tengan ningún problema.- contesto Ginny.

-Mi mama puede tener algún problema? Eso no me lo dijo…

-Rose, tu mama tuvo que tomar otras pociones aparte de esa para el bebe…estuvimos a punto de perderla, pero cuando estuvo consiente lo primero que pregunto fue por que seguía embarazada, y ahí recién se entero que tal vez el bebe no iba a poder nacer, ya que la poción que le dieron a ella era muy fuerte, pero le explicaron que había otra poción que quitaba el efecto de la que le dieron a ella, y volvía al bebe a la normalidad, pero que esa tenía que surgir efecto después de unas horas…

-Entonces mi mama ya no tiene su protección??- grito desesperada, ahora entendía por qué su mama le hablo tanto, su mama entro al quirófano con la esperanza de darle la vida a su hijo, sin importarle la de ella. – Como dejaron que haga eso!!

-Rose, por favor no grites…- la tranquilizo el papa – No dejamos, hasta hicimos lo imposible para que cambie de opinión, Viktor estaba devastado, ambas decisiones le quitaban algo muy preciado para él. –Bueno la cosa que el doctor, dijo que si se actuaba rápido, tal vez el efecto de protección de tu madre seguiría latente apenas el otro efecto llegue al bebe, y en ese momento iban actuar, por eso estaba todo listo diez minutos antes.- Rosie empezó a llorar imaginando a su madre, o a Viktor estando ahí adentro decidiendo a quien quiere tener vivo, si a su esposa, o a su primogénito.

-Nena no llores…hay que tener fe, vas a ver que todos van a salir bien de esta.- dijo nana Molly abrazándola, pero esos abrazos no eran suficientes, le faltaba algo. Miro al puesto donde estaba antes con Scorpius, y ahí estaba el. ¿Llorando?.

Cuando su abuela la soltó, corrió a donde el rubio, dejando a los pelirrojos atrás.

-Tu lo sabías?- dijo seriamente, Scorpius solo asintió con la cabeza – Lo supiste desde el principio? Desde el momento que me estabas esperando afuera de la sala común? Dime la Verdad Scorpius Malfoy- dijo con voz amenazante.

-Pecosa…- trato de decir algo en su defensa pero no puedo – Si lo sabía… pero mi padre es amigo del medimago, y le aseguro que tu madre y hermanita van a salir bien, claro que es el susto y saber lo que está pasando. Pero tienes que estar tranquila, por favor pecosa…

-Te das cuenta lo que hiciste!! Me mentiste…

-No mentí, oculte que es diferente, y ahora que saliste, pensé que lo sabías, pero después me di cuenta que no, por eso me puse nervioso…

-Ahora me dicen que el beso fue por tus nervios…o no mejor, era tu plan para que mi padre me llame como lo hizo!!!- dijo atinándole en el blanco. – Este loco en verdad Scorpius Malfoy…te odio- le grito y comenzó a llorar nuevamente en los brazos del rubio. – Te odio…te odio…-dijo como niña chiquita golpeando el pecho a su padre para que le de algo. Scorpius le alzo el rostro dulcemente y la vio directamente a los ojos, para luego besarla, beso que la chica continuo sin dudar.

-Te dije que te odio…- dijo Rosie al terminar el beso.

-Pero muchas más veces me has dicho que me amas, así que fue votación unánime.- dijo susurrándole cerca del oído

-Eres un tonto…- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Lo siento por no habértelo dicho… discúlpame, no quise mentirte, pero ocultarte las cosas.- le sonrio - Ahora tranquila, vas a ver como todo sale bien. Tu mama como tu misma lo dijiste es fuerte, al igual que tu pecosa..

-Scorpius...aumentalo a la cuenta.....Te amo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te diste cuenta!! Ese chico la tiene hechizada, Harry estas seguro que mi hija no está bajo el maleficio imperius?

-Ronald!!!- gritaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo

– No ves lo romántico que fue eso… se pelearon como si fuera de muerte, pero el muchacho supo cómo llevar la situación, y se reconciliaron con un dulce beso…

-Angelina!!- le dijo George a su esposa.

- Por favor hermano, ella tiene razón, Rosie y Scorpius están tan enamorados que hasta cuando estan discutiendo se los ve perfectos, así que comiencen asimilar que en unos dos años lo tenemos como sobrino al pequeno huroncito- dijo sonriendo al ver las caras de sus hermanos - Pero estoy sorprendida, Nunca he conocido a alguien que controle los ataques Granger, los mismos que hacian que mi hermano y esposo corran despaboridos...hasta ahora…- se rio Ginny.

-Ese chico Malfoy es un genio...- sonrio harry al recordar tambien las ordenes de Hermione durante el colegio.

-Llamen al doctor por favor, que me quiere dar un infarto- pidió ayuda Ron al ver como su hija se volvía a besar, pero esta vez un poquito más largo y diferente.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las horas pasaron, estaba a punto de amanecer, y nadie en San Mungo podía decir que era lo que estaba pasando en quirófano numero 4, Draco Malfoy se había cansado de contestar que su amigo dijo que el procedimiento iba a ser de máximo tres horas, ya que igual tenían que atender al bebe y a la mama por separado. Rosie también estaba desesperada por qué no sabía que pensar, ya habían pasado cuatro horas con quince minutos, si pasaba otro minuto más, iba a volverse loca. Cuatro horas, de las cuales estuvo con sus tías y abuela un buen rato, otra media hora soportando a su papa hablando de las relaciones y como uno tiene que terminarlas, compartiendo con Astoria historias de Scorpius cuando era niño, una que le alegro mas fue saber que Scorpius coleccionaba rosas, hasta con Draco Malfoy hablo, claro que primero con vergüenza por lo ocurrido, pero luego desapareció. Y el resto del tiempo, que fue como que las 2 horas que sobraban entre intermedio y intermedio, lo paso solo con Scorpius.

-Viktor!!- gritaron cuando la puerta del quirófano se abrieron, dejando ver al búlgaro llorando. Cosa que produjeron varias hipotesis – Que sucedió?- se levanto Ginny rápidamente del soga. – Hermione? El bebe? Como están? Por qué lloras?!!

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Viktor en menos de diez segundos, preparadose para escuchar lo que venia, Scorpius tomo de la mano a Rosie, quien habia comezando a temblar al ver que Viktor no podia hablar nada, por las lagrimas, que se seguian si saber si eran de trsiteza o de alegria.

-Herrmione- dijo volviendo a tener su acento búlgaro – los bebes…- respiro,y no todos se dieron cuenta del plural. – Los trrres están perrfectamentes…

¿Bebes? ¿Los tres?

-Explica, como eso que los tres?-

-Son mellizos…- dijo con una gran sonrisa!

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. El final se acerca!!! jeje**

**Nanda  
**


	18. KK

**Ultimo Capitulo!!**

-Mellizos!!!- gritaron todos los de la sala al mismo tiempo

- Un niño y una niña…parra serrr mas clarros- dijo el nuevo padre sonriendo orgulloso mientras recibía las felicitaciones de los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

-Dos bebes Krum!!- dijo Ginny abrazándolo fuertemente. – Te felicito papa…!-Todos mostraban gran alegría y felicidad de saber que todo estaba resuelto, y que Hermione estaba sana y salva junto con sus dos bebes.

-Y cuando vamos a poder ver a los bebes? Y a Hermione?- .pregunto Harry emocionado.

-Por el momento la señora Krum está descanso ya en su habitación, señor Krum tiene que ir a firmar unos papeles.- le aviso a Viktor, quien se retiro hacer lo que le ordenaban y después poder ir a ver a su esposa he hijos.

-Y bueno…Como esta Hermione? Y los bebes?- pregunto Draco Malfoy, haciendo que todos se sorprendan por su preocupación, incluyendo a Scorpius que estaba parado junto a el y su madre.

-Descansando, tuvimos que darle una poción de relajamiento y mejoramiento. El niño está en una cuna alado de la cama de su mama…- esta vez alguien le interrumpió a él.

-Y mi hermanita? Por qué no habla de ella? – dijo al fin Rosie, un poco alterada.

-Bueno…nadie sabía que eran dos los que venían en camino, las cantidades de las pociones administradas antes no eran suficiente para los dos, en el momento del parto, hubieron complicaciones que hicieron que nos extendamos más…

-Por favor…No de tanta vuelta, la niña? Como está la bebe?- pregunto Harry Potter molesto, muy pocas veces se podía ver al niño que vivió enojado, pero escuchar tanto rodeo del doctor le puso los pelos de punta.

-Ahora está bien…- dijo demostrando seguridad y mirando al Potter de una forma rápida como diciéndole que se calme– Fue la que más sufrió de los tres, pero en este momento lleva media hora siendo observada y todo está normal. La pequeña ha sido muy valiente- dijo orgulleciendo a Rosie, quien lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que su hermanita era igual de valiente como su madre y ella -Supongo que ya la deben estar limpiando para llevarla junto a su hermanito y mama.- informo a todos para darles tranquilidad -Bueno ahora hablemos del asunto visitas- dijo sonriendo viendo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor eran demasiados -Por ahora es preferible que no tengan, el proceso como ya lo saben fue complicado, y es preferible que descansen, además no son horarios de visitas.- dijo retirándose del lugar.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que no son horarios de visitas lo que podemos hacer es irnos cada uno a nuestras casas a descansar y volver más tarde.- dijo Ginny abrazando a su ahijada

-Tía…yo no quiero volver al colegio para volver mañana de nuevo.- dijo acordándose que ya era Sábado, el ultimo día de su sexto año en Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes por eso Rosie querida, ya me encargue de hablar con el colegio, tus cosas van hacer enviadas junto con las de Scorpius a nuestra casa…- dijo Astoria maternalmente – No me parecía correcto que los chicos regresen en la madrugada, qué clase de madre seria si lo hubiera permitido…- dijo sonriendo.

Scorpius tomo de la mano a Rosie y la llevo a un lugar más alejado de donde estaban todos despidiéndose, pero no tanto para que Ronald Weasley no comience a espiarlos o interrumpirlos.

-Scorpius…Son dos…- dijo Rosie todavía en las nubes.

-Si pecosa, eres nuevamente hermana, felicitaciones!...- dijo besándola tiernamente – Sabes que te ves más hermosa teniendo cinco hermanos en vez de tres…- dijo sonriendo.

-Que chistoso que te pones en la madrugada…

-Como si no me lo hubieras dicho antes…- la beso de nuevo. – Por cierto, no pretenderás quedarte aquí en San Mungo?, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y mis padres, descansar un poco, y mañana te traigo de vuelta.

- En verdad que estás loco! Tú crees que mi padre o mis tíos, o cualquiera de los que están viéndonos en este momento- dijo viendo de reojo a todos– Van a dejarme ir a tu casa?

-No perdemos nada intentando, claro si es que tu quieres…

-No seas tontito Malfoy, claro que quiero ir contigo…- dijo sonriendo coquetamente –Pero hay que ser realistas- dijo, y con un solo movimiento quedo rodeada por los brazos de Scorpius.

-Bueno entonces a donde quieras que vaya, yo te paso recogiendo para venir acompañarte, lo más temprano posible… No quiero que estés solita en estos pasillos.

-Perfecto! Tu siempre con buenas ideas- pudo decir antes de que su tío llegue.

-Rosie, vienes con nosotros…- comunico Harry Potter de una forma tranquila – Scorpius, tus padres te están esperando- le aviso y con una sola mirada de "ya mucho has tenido por hoy" lo obligo a soltar a su sobrina.

-Gracias señor Potter…- agradeció – Pecosa, nos vemos más tarde- dijo besándole la frente y caminando donde su mama lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Al fin…- dijo Harry suspirando en son de broma.

-Tío!!- dijo riendo - Lo tenía como el único que no era celoso, no quiero cambiar ese concepto en segundos…

-No lo soy en realidad, pero debo admitir que me molesta en algunas ocasiones- dijo.- Ahora vamos a que descanses un poco, para luego volver a que veas a tus hermanitos. Ya hice prometer al doctor que tu serás las primera en verlos.

-Gracias tío, eso estaría muy bien.

-Hola pequeña…-Viktor Krum dijo apenas Hermione abrió los ojos y lo vio sonriendo al frente de ella. Unos pequeños rayos del sol entraban delicadamente a la habitación, haciendo que este con la luz perfecta–Estas hermosa…-Hermione se rio ya que estar hermosa después de dar a luz a dos bebes era imposible, y que obviamente su esposo estaba exagerando la expresión.

– Donde están?

-Justo aquí, a lado tuyo…- dijo señalando las cunas y automáticamente se paro al frente de la primera, y con su brazos saco a un hermoso bebe, vestido con un monito amarillo con una snitch dibujada al frente, el poco pelo que tenia era del color café oscuro de su padre, Viktor se lo dio cuidadosamente, todavía era muy chiquito para poder ver sus facciones , pero la pequeña naricita le izo recordar a Rosie y Hugo de bebes, al parecer iba a tener la misma nariz de ellos, es decir la misma de ella, pero todo lo demás eran como que mini facciones de Viktor, a simple vista se veía que se iban a parecer demasiado.- Mi vida, tienes que darle espacio a este pequeño angelito que tengo conmigo- dijo mostrando a la niña, vestida igual a su hermano, pero de color blanco.

-Pobre mi hija, vestida con ropita de niño…- dijo dándose cuenta del error, o mejor dicho de la falta de información, ya que cuando llegaron al hospital, solo creían que iban a tener a un niño, y no a dos, como fue.

-Ginny prometió traer algo para la nena, en pocas palabras me encargue de todo! - sonrió con doble orgullo, primero por ver que hizo las cosas perfectamente y que mantuvo la calma en todo momento, y su segundo orgullo era ver a su esposa junto a sus bebes, sus hijos, sus pequeños Krum. El mejor regalo que le podían haber dado en la vida. – Te amo demasiado, los amo demasiado- dijo buscándose un puesto en la cama, para estar cerca de su esposa e hijos.

-Yo también te amo, y estoy segura que estos bebes también- a su izquierdo estaba el niño al cual ya lo había visto detenidamente, y en su derecha mucho más pequeña que su hermano, con menos pelo pero del mismo color, su hija. Ambos dormían plácidamente en los brazos de su madre. El parecido se notaba demasiado, tenían la misma nariz y los ojos aunque cerrados se notaban que eran iguales por su forma. – Son tan pequeños y hermosos.

-Si…- afirmo – Nos hicieron pasar un mal momento, pero al fin están con nosotros.

-Rosie?...Viktor como esta mi hija?-pregunto preocupada al recordar lo sucedido en Hogwarts – Ella estaba conmigo, ahora donde esta?

-Rosie está muy bien, esta con Ginny y Harry, Draco Malfoy logro que venga a San Mungo, en lo inconsistente que estabas la llamabas, y creímos que lo mejor para las dos, era traerla, ya mismo a de llegar…

-Ahora estoy más tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa al ver a sus pequeños bostezar al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto- dijo Viktor –Una vez leí que los mellizos hacen todo juntos, tienen hambre, duermen, todo a la misma hora. Estos pequeños van a darnos mucho movimiento ahora en casa.

-Si tienes razón

- abra que re decorar el cuarto y ver qué cambios podemos hacer, ya que igual hay que pensar que Rosie termina su último año, y tal vez quiera estudiar por estos lados, pero bueno creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es pensar en nombres, ya que no vamos a decirles pequeños por siempre...Bueno en realidad solo el de la niña, por que el nombre del niño ya lo tengo listo

-Viktor! Mi hijo no se va a llamar como el jugador de quidditch famoso de Asia ni como se llamaba la mascota muerta de tu abuelito... olvídate de esas locas ideas por favor...

-En realidad esa idea ya la había olvidado hace mucho tiempo pequeña- dijo riendo al recordar los extravagantes nombres que se le ocurrieron esa noche.

-Entonces, Cuál es el nombre que has elegido…?-pregunto preocupada, después de haber escuchado las primeras ideas de nombre, ahora de Viktor esperaba cualquier cosa.

-En realidad no fue completamente mi idea, Hugo tuvo algo que ver, creo que ni se dio cuenta del favor que nos izo…- dijo mirando a su esposa que seguía confundida con lo que decía -Escribió mal el destinatario en un carta, y puso dos K en Krum-explico rápidamente al ver la confusión -En ese momento me di cuenta, que la K es muy importante en la familia Krum, todos desde mis ancestros llevan K en sus nombres, por eso me llamo Viktor en vez de Víctor, y al ver el KK en la carta, me agradó mucho la idea - sonrió – qué opinas de Kyle…?- dijo dando el nombre.

-Kyle Krum…- pronuncio Hermione viendo a su pequeño – Es perfecto…

-Si KK, el mejor buscador que ha existido en la historia!!- dijo emocionado y beso a su esposa quien ahora comprendía por qué tanta la emoción en repetir las letras, que por cierto sonaba muy bien.

-Ahora que nombre quieres para la pequeña…

-pequeñita…- le corrigio con un beso en la mejilla -Tu eres mi pequeña Hermione. Te amo tanto, y amo ver a nuestros hijos en tus brazos, y más si estoy acostado junto a los tres. Mi vida no puede ser más perfecta de lo que es ahora y bueno el nombre puede esperar un poco, me demore mucho pensando el de Kyle que no imagino cuanto me demorare pensando el de….- un nombre se le vino a la mente. Un nombre que le recordaba mucho su infancia.

-Si ves amor, eres rápido pensando nombres…-dijo muy emocionada Hermione, su intuición no que fallaba, estaba segura que en ese preciso momento Viktor ya tenía un nombre en mente.

-Kyle y Kristen Krum…- dijo el nombre el cual su madre anhelaba en ponerle a la hija que nunca tuvo.

-No te olvides de agradecerle a Hugo lo de las dobles K, por que me encantan!!! Kyle y Kristen…nuestros fabulosos hijos…- dijo sentándose y dándole a Kyle para que lo cargue. – Se parece mucho a ti…apuesto que muchas fans locas van a estar corriendo atrás de él y suspirando cuando pasen cerca…

-Puede ser, pero cuando pase eso el no va hacer caso, por que tiene que estar pendiente y cuidando a su hermanita. Claro que también hay la posibilidad que una chica hermosa lo hechice con su mirada, y que lo ponga tan loco que aprenda a ir a la biblioteca solo para poder verla, y que cada vez que pueda estar cerca de ella lo va aprovechar, por que va a saber que esa es la mujer de su vida.

-Y como va a saber que es la mujer de su vida?

-Sencillo, su corazón va a latir a mil por segundo y sus ojos van a brillar al verla, y va a sentir millones de mariposas en el estomago, el mundo podría caer encima, y él no se daría cuenta, ya que sus ojos estarán viendo algo realmente hermoso. Y que aunque pasen los años, y cada uno haya seguido su vida separados, va llegar un momento que se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro y no pueden estar alejados jamás.

- Si puede pasar…la vida puede cambiar en cualquier momento, o como en mi caso, comenzar de nuevo…por que mi vida estaba acabada, y tú la rescataste del abismo, me demostraste de nuevo que era el verdadero amor, y me ensenaste a ver que los errores no hay que llevarlos consigo hay que corregirlos, y que los problemas y las cosas malas pasan por algo, pero todo poco a poco se va solucionando.

-el verdadero amor que siempre tuvimos y tendremos, te amo pequeña, te amo tanto…eres parte de mi, estar contigo es una bendición divina, y todavía no puedo creer como las cosas se hicieron para nosotros, el destino nos quería juntos y de eso no hay duda alguna.

-Viktor, adoro como mi vida comenzó de nuevo junto a ti- le sonrió – y ahora me doy cuenta que lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida fue no echarte aquel día que te sentaste junto a mí en la biblioteca a interrumpirme en mi lectura de pociones, con tus preguntas tontas y mal pronunciadas.

-Erres de Hogwarrts verrdad?- dijo con acento Viktor, recordando la primera vez que le hablo a Hermione, y la primer pregunta de todas la que izo aquella tarde, ganándose un gran y apasionado beso. – Y eso…?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Nunca te he contado, que cuando me preguntaste eso por primera vez, tuve unas ganas locas de besarte, y ahora que se repitió y eres completamente mío, aproveche a corregir mi error.

-No lo habías hecho…- ahora Viktor la beso apasionadamente, pero con mucha cuidado de no lastimar a Kyle en ese momento, ni tampoco a Kristen.

-Por favor!! Van a aplastar a los bebes!!!- dijo en voz alta Rosie Weasley que acaba de entrar a la habitación – Me da mucha pena interrumpir, pero ya son las ocho, hora en la cual comienzan las visitas, y ya no se les puede dar un minuto más, por que a estos bebes se les nota que están desesperados en conocer a su hermosa hermana mayor.- dijo conmoviéndose al verlos. – Hola chiquitos, soy Rosie…su hermana, la que los va a cuidar, y la que los va a llevar de paseo, y comprarles mucho caramelos y golosinas en la tienda de los tíos.- dijo acercándose primero a su hermanita – Están hermosos mis hermanitos…- dijo en tono de incógnita, preguntándose algo que desde hace poco estaba resuelto.

-Kyle y Kristen…- dijo Viktor acercándose y entregándole al bebe que tenía en brazos a su hijastra.

-Hola Kyle…- dijo dulcemente Rosie tocando delicadamente la mano de su hermanito con los dedos, a lo que él no perdió la oportunidad de tomarle el meñique con mucha fuerza.- No puedo creerlo…mamá, Viktor, felicitaciones por los retoños…

-Es el turno de Kristen…- dijo Hermione emocionada y recibiendo a Kyle de nuevo y entregándole a la otra bebe.

-Hola preciosa…- dijo moviéndola dulcemente.

-Rosie, Harry y Ginny vinieron contigo?

-No, Scorpius me trajo, pero mis tíos seguramente ya llegaron, se desviaron por que mi tia tenia que comprar algo..

-Bueno, voy a ver si están aquí, ya es hora que mi pequeñita se ponga algo más acorde a ella, algo mas para princesas...- dijo sonriendo – Te dejo con tres de tus hijos…si podrás soportarlo verdad.?.- dijo en el oído a su esposa y la beso rápidamente – Te amo pequeña…- dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

-Rosie gracias… no se que habrás hecho, estábamos demasiados lejos de la oficina de la directora…

-Mama, ese asunto está olvidado, y lo que hablamos también, no tienes de que preocuparte tu secreto está seguro conmigo…- dijo sonriéndole.

- Llego la salvadora del día, es hora de que la nueva bebe y su madre se arreglen, y para esta Ginny Potter...- hizo su entrada triunfal la pelirroja. – Rosie tu encárgate de la linda bebe- dijo acercándose a donde sus sobrinas – Ponle el del color amarillo con flores, que le va a quedar mucho mejor que el rosado…- dijo entregándole un paquete con compras – Oh!! Y este es el hombrecito..- dijo tiernamente. – Ahora déjame arreglarte este pelo que me recuerda a tus primeros anos en Hogwarts. Después de eso estarás perfecta, igual que tus hijos.

-Gracias Ginny, en verdad que eres la salvadora…no solo eso, espera a que termine.- dijo comenzando a desenredar el pelo de Hermione. – Listo, ahora si están preciosas- sonrió Ginny al ver que madre e hija estaban listas. – Ahora prepárate para otra sorpresa..- dijo abriendo la puerta y mostrando a un chico pelirrojo ansioso de entrar. –MAMA!!!!

Toda la mañana, los bebes Krum recibieron más visitas de las que hubieran imaginado, todos los Weasleys estuvieron presenten para verlos y mimarlos, incluyendo los chicos que acaban de salir de Hogwarts esa misma mañana. Los Malfoy también hicieron su merecida visita, Astoria estuvo encantada con los mellizos y no perdió la oportunidad de cargarlos. Scorpius que había llegado desde la mañana, cumplía muy bien su papel de estar cerca de Rosie y besarse de vez en cuando, si es que había oportunidad y no tantos testigos.

-Esa palabra no existe Hugo!!- se quejaba Albus Potter de su primo el tramposo en Boogle Mágico.

-Claro que existe..

-Si es asi, que significa?- pregunto molesto y Hugo se comenzó a reír – Si ves…te atrape pequeña comadreja…- bromeo con una gran sonrisa. – Oye James, quieres jugar con nosotros?

-Chicos, como pueden estar jugando en un momento como este, en el cual, los más famosos jugadores de Inglaterra están en el cuarto del al frente.- dijo casi gritando, la mitad de los jugadores de Viktor, habían llegado a visitar a los hijos del entrenador, provocando gran furor en San Mungo.

-Ya ni es la gran cosa- dijo Hugo sin importarle la noticia -Siempre van a cenar a casa, claro que no todos, pero si algunos, por cierto esta aquí Demmot?

-Claro que esta!!! El mejor golpeador que ha tenido Inglaterra en todos los tiempos, jugador de 7 estrellas, y uno de los mejores pagados- dijo emocionado James – Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada serio, solo que he hablado demasiado con su hija Lana, y no sé si me trate de la misma ahora, no quisiera que sea de la misma forma que papa trata a Scorpius, por eso prefiero evitar encontrármelo y saludarlo, mas ahora que Lana ya no quiere estudiar en casa y quiere entrar a Hogwarts.- los chicos se comenzaron a reír de la preocupación del menor de los Weasley.

-Me preguntaba, que estará haciendo Scorpius, sentado aquí tan solo, sin nadie que lo acompañe, y este con él - Rosie dijo sentándose en las piernas de su novio delicadamente.

-Pensando…- contesto sonrientemente, Rosie solo con la mirada le pregunto "En qué?" – Pienso en lo bien que estamos, todo lo bueno y lo malo que hemos pasado, como nuestra relación va creciendo y fortaleciéndose cada día más. Y cosas de ese estilo…

-Eres un aburrido…- dijo besándolo.

-Pero bueno, tú qué haces aquí viniendo a verme, si tienes a dos bebes que mimar y cuidar??

-No puede ser…Scorpius Malfoy esta celoso!!- dijo riendo – Tu sabes que eres todo para mí y si vine, fue por que ya no quería verte solito. Además los bebes están muy bien acompañados, mi hermano y Albus no se han despegado de la puerta, Lily y mi tía Ginny están adentro que no paran de hablar, y Viktor se fue a la casa a instalar la nueva cuna, ya que mañana muy por la mañana todos volvemos a casa.

-Vas a dormir hoy aquí? No creo que sea conveniente para ti, todavía no recuperas todas tus energías de ayer, y debes descansar, pero primero tienes que comer algo, ahora que lo pienso son las 5 de la tarde, y tú no has comido nada en todo el día!!..- dijo de manera muy protectora- Vamos iremos a cenar…

-Cenar…Perfecto estoy que me muero de hambre, le voy a decir a mis padres que vamos a ir contigo a comer, Hugo guarda rápido ese juego que nos vamos con Rosie y Scorpius.- Albus salió corriendo donde Harry Potter estaba sentado hablando con su hijo mayor.

- Bueno parece que vamos más de lo que pensaba, pero no importa, igual es para que comas algo.

-Eres un exagerado de lo último, y te amo…- dijo abrazándolo.

-Quiero pizza Malfoy- dijo Hugo separándolos del abrazo apretadito. – Por favor…- añadió al ver la mirada asesina de su hermana, y también de su primo Albus que llegaba justo para escuchar su malacrianza.

-Scorpius aunque lo dijo de muy mala forma- dijo reganando Albus -creo que Hugo tiene razón, la pizza es un excelente idea. Por cierto Lily también viene con nosotros.

-Entre mas mejor…- dijo sarcásticamente Rosie al notar que la privacidad con su novio había acabo con la palabra "comida".

-Estoy harta de estar acostada! Cuando podemos irnos…

-Mañana a primera hora- contesto Ginny – Ahora cierra los ojos, descansa que tus retoños ya mismos se despiertan a comer. Y eso va a volver a ser una locura!

-Es magnífico verdad?, que los dos despierten y quieran comer al mismo tiempo, son maravillosos. Por cierto no he visto a Rosie ni a Hugo…

-Se fueron con Scorpius a comer pizza.

-Scorpius…por que ya no me sorprende escuchar ese nombre en cualquier conversación.

-Es un buen chico Hermione, claro que entiendo tu preocupación al ver que Rosie y el han avanzado demasiado, pero Albus me dijo que son la pareja perfecta y que el dejaría de ser Albus Potter si no se casan.

-Ginny, es verdad que tengo dos nuevos hermosos hijos, pero no me quites mentalmente a la mayor de mis 4.

-Lo siento Hermione, yo tampoco quisiera pensar en eso, ahora más, ya que si en realidad sucede mi nuera seria la hija de Cho Chang, y todavía no estoy preparada para eso.

- Leila Seamus acaba de estar aquí, te manda felicitaciones, claro que dijo que no te conoce, pero que es amiga de Rosie y no podía ser descortés.-dijo Harry entrando a la habitación.- Es muy agradable la chica, se parece mucho a su mama cuando era joven, tiene el mismo cabello hasta los mismos ojos.

-Harry Potter, preferible no digas mas sobre la novia de James, menos de su madre, la cual si no recuerdas, fue tu novia.

-Pero tu eres mi esposa, y eso es mucho más que a ver salido conmigo por días…

-Mucho más de lo que crees Potter, mucho más, y lo sabes- desafío Ginny con una sonrisa mientras su esposo la abrazaba. – Bueno y mi James se fue con ella?

-Si, algo de que si iban a una fiesta o algo así, la chica llego por polvos flu, y se fueron en la moto de mi padrino, que bueno ahora es de James.

-Todavía sirve eso?-pregunto Hermione riéndose, ya que cuando ella la conocía estaba vieja, ahora después de tanto años debía estar peor.

-Claro que si! Ahora es todo un clásico, James se paso dos veranos completos arreglándola, y ahora funciona a la perfección.- dijo orgulloso – Y bueno de que me estaba perdiendo?

-Nada, solo hablando de cosas…esperando a que…- dijo Ginny, y un pequeño gemido se escucho en toda la habitación, haciéndose automáticamente un doble llanto – Que los bebes se despierten a su hora de comer- sonrió al ver que el hecho ya había sucedido, tomo a Kyle y se lo entrego a Hermione dulcemente, ya en los brazos de su mama el bebe dejo de llorar desesperadamente, para tranquilizarse un poco. Después de darles de comer, lo dos bebes estaban profundamente dormidos de nuevo, lo mismo que Viktor que estaba dormido en el sofá. Los Potter se fueron justo después que los chicos vuelvan de comer pizza, y como era de esperarse se llevaron a Hugo y a Rosie con ellos.

-Viktor…Viktor…

-Pequeña...que haces parada!?- pregunto Viktor apenas abrió los ojos – Son las cuatro de la madrugada- dijo ahora viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca – Te duele algo, quieres que llame a una enfermera.- se levanto tomándole ambas manos. – Que suced...- fue interrumpido con un apasionado beso.

-Quería besarte…solo eso…

- Un beso a las cuatro de la mañana… me encanta!- dijo y la beso de nuevo, pero el llanto doble de sus hijos los interrumpió.

-Bueno papá- dijo Hermione acercándose a sus pequeños – Es hora que aprendas a ponerle panales a tus hijos, en este caso a Kyle.- dijo entregándoselo. - Por esta vez lo puedes hacer con magia, pero desde mañana cuando estemos en casa aprenderás como todo un papa muggle.- Hasta con magia Viktor se demoro en terminar en cambiar los panales, pero cuando se lo cambio a Kristen se noto que ya sabía lo que hacía.

-Duermen como unos angelitos.- suspiro Viktor y se acosta a lado de su esposa.- Te amo Hermione Granger.

-Viktor, las cosas van a cambiar todavía mas.

-Claro que si, van hacer mejores…Somos una gran familia…- dijo suspirando.

-Que ocurre…

-Por mucho tiempo, por demasiado… pensé que no iba a tener la suerte de tener una familia, vivía solo sin estar seguro de lo que quería en realidad, hasta llegue a dejar el quidditch, pero lo que me dolió mas dejar, fue tu amistad. En esos instantes comprendí que te había perdido, y que no tenia oportunidad en ser feliz en el amor, por que tú eras a la única persona que amaba y amo. Pasaron los años, volví a jugar, pero mi vida era muy monótona, solo era quidditch y tú recuerdo. Cuando iba a las prácticas y veía a los padres con sus hijos jugar en los parques, me estremecía. Yo quería tener hijos, pero no podía si no era contigo. Hubieron días que me sentí un desgraciado por desearte de esa forma, tú estabas casada y tenias tu propia familia. Pero llego un momento que mi corazón comenzó a latir de otra forma, cada día pensaba mas en ti, presentía que estabas mal, en eso recibí la carta solicitándome como entrenador de Inglaterra, y por ti…por nuestros recuerdos, por lo que sentía que era algo que me obligaba y me empujaba a verte, a hablar contigo, lo acepte. Dudando te escribí ese día, pero al verte llegar al parque. Wow…Mi corazón estaba en lo cierto, me lo estaba diciendo a gritos. Eras mía al fin…

-Siempre fui tuya desde el principio, tú lo sabes…- dijo sonriendo – Lo que nos paso fue que yo comencé una vida, que fue buena, me dio dos de mis maravillosos hijos, tuve mis momentos buenos y malos, pero estaba terminando pésimo, con tristeza, pena, y dolor. Pero tu me salvaste, mi vida comenzó de nuevo gracias a ti Viktor. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Yo también Hermione. Yo también te amo, amo cada pedacito de ti… - se besaron, esta vez nadie interrumpió.

_**Bueno este es el fin…Espero que les haya gustado… Voy hacer un epilogo pero no les prometo para cuando.. Pero de que hay Epilogo hay…tenemos que ver a Kyle y a Kristen mas grandecitos.**_

_**Nanda**_


	19. Epilgo

_**Aqui les traigo el Epilogo de esta gran historia que me conquisto, espero que los disfruten..**_

5 años después

-No sientes que hay alguien más con nosotros- dijo Hermione al despertar, ya que no solo los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana les avisaban que era el nuevo día y que era hora de levantarse, también dos pequeños cuerpos que se movían como hormigas, los obligaban a terminar sus sueños.

-Tienes razón pequeña, lo que no saben es que…- dijo riendo y tomando el cuerpo más cerca que estaba de el– Acaban de despertar al monstruo de las cosquillas- dijo comenzando hacer cosquillas, haciendo que todo el cuarto se inunde con las carcajadas de Kyle.

-Ya…ya no mas…jajajajajajajaja. Mami ayuda!!- grito riendo el niño de unos ya mismo cinco, ahora si se podía decir que era la viva imagen de su padre, menos en la nariz y el pelo rizado, que eran dos de las características de su mama.-Papi…jajaja- fue lo último que dijo riendo ya que el ataque había cesado para él, pero comenzado para Kristen.

-Buenos días…- dijo Kristen acomodándose en el medio de sus papas, después de recibir su cuota matutina de cosquillas. Al igual que sus mama, hermana, y mellizo. Tenía el pelo rizado, eran unos hermosos niños.

-Buenos días mis chiquitos- dijo Hermione abrazando a ambos niños – Me pueden decir por qué están despiertos tan temprano.

-Hoy, Scorpius nos va a llevar a jugar mini golf- dijo Kyle emocionado demostrando por que el alboroto de la mañana, los mellizos Krum adoraban a Scorpius Malfoy con toda su vida, y eso que ahora lo estaban viendo muy poco, por que el joven de los Malfoy estaba trabajando para un periodico, con oficinas en Nueva Zelanda, Australia.

-Primero fuimos al cuarto de Rosie…- explico Kristen dulcemente.

-Pero como no estaba decidimos despertarlos a ustedes- término de decir Kyle. Como bueno mellizos se completaban todo.-Por que Rosie no durmió en casa?- pregunto inocentemente Kyle.

Hermione se quedo en shock, obvio que desde hace años que sabía que Rosie y Scorpius ya estaban grandes y todo, ya su hija tenía 22 y Scorpius 23, pero ahora cada vez que veía a su hija extrañar y llorar por el menor de la generación Malfoy, le preocupaba verla sufrir, y en cada visita, en las dos que habían pasado específicamente, quería hablarle fuerte a Scorpius Malfoy por no pensar en su hija al aceptar ese trabajo, y por tenerla aferrada a el por más de 7 años sin ofrecerle nada, para Hermione el joven Malfoy se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Seguros que no estaba en el baño, o abajo?- pregunto Viktor con tono misterioso introduciendo a sus hijos en un nuevo juego- Para mí que ustedes no buscaron bien, y por eso creen que no está Rosie aquí.

-Mi papa tiene razón!! Vamos abajo!!- dijo Kyle levantándose de un solo salto, y saliendo corriendo del cuarto, seguido por Kristen que se despidió de sus padres con una gran sonrisa de travesuras.

-Yo vi a Rosie llegar a casa- dijo seguro de lo que vio - Ella nunca ha dejado de venir a dormir, y estoy seguro que anoche no fue la excepción- dijo con voz calmada para tranquilizar a su esposa– Vas a ver que ya mismo entran los niños a decir que Rosie si esta aquí.

-Viktor, eso no es lo que me preocupa, no te das cuenta, cada vez Scorpius Malfoy viene por menos tiempo y se demora mucho mas en regresar después, pasaron casi 4 meses desde su ultima visita!! no sabes cuánto yo sufro por ver a mi hija triste por su novio, pero más me duele en pensar lo que Rosie es capaz de hacer. Yo no quiero que mi hija este con un hombre que la haga llorar.

-Amor, Scorpius es un buen chico, trabajador, mira que irse tan lejos a trabajar dejando a su novia, familia, todo, es un gran merito. Malfoy se está superando... Pero en algo tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero ver a Rosie sufrir- dijo pensando en los puntos que tenía el – Te prometo que yo mismo hablare con el muchacho.

-Gracias Viktor…- dijo abrazando a su esposo.

-PAPA…PAPA..!! Rosie está cocinando panquecas para todos!!- grito Kyle desde abajo.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos que si durmió en casa…- dijo riendo Viktor.

-Buenos días...- dijo una sonriente Rosie al ver a su madre y a Viktor bajar.- Espero que yo no los haya despertado- dijo bromeando por que estaba segura que sus pequeños hermanitos se habían encargado de eso muy temprano. – Prepare el desayuno- dijo orgullosa mostrando la mesa, era muy común en Rosie preparar los desayunos familiares, era una experta en eso.

-Gracias Rosie...- dijo su mama sentándose - A donde fuiste ayer con Scorpius?

-A su casa…- contesto tranquila pero al ver el silencio de su madre y el sorbo rápido que tomo Viktor de café, se fijo que tenía que dar más detalles – Sus padres...- dijo enfatizando la palabra- Hicieron una cena de bienvenida, y como siempre luego de comer, Scorpius nos cuenta todo lo que hizo, esta vez un poco más largo por que fue una historia de cuatro meses- dijo recordando el tiempo en que lo volvía a ver -Y listo!, Quieren los demás detalles, o me los puedo reservar- dijo bromeando en doble sentido.

-Rose…- hablo fuerte su madre y comenzó a comer.

-Mami…- dijo despacito Kristen, como pidiendo algo.

-Qué pasa? Quieres algo..?- pregunto Viktor a lo que la niña contesto con un movimiento de aceptación – Pequeñita, tienes que decirnos que es lo que quieres para poder dártelo…- dijo calmado el búlgaro, a lo que la niña no contesto nada. Kristen aprendió hablar al mismo tiempo que su hermano, Kyle, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Kyle por ser tan extrovertido y hablarin, como que le comenzó a quitar las palabras a su hermana, haciendo que la niña en estos últimos meses hable mucho menos de lo normal, casi nada, y eso tenía muy preocupada a la familia.

-Kristen quieres mas pancakes?- comenzó a preguntar Hermione, sacando al fin un "no", -Bueno entonces que es lo que quieres?- la niña señalo la salsa de maple que estaba en el centro de la mesa. – Perfecto ahora pídeme que te la pase…

-Por favor…- dijo desesperada la pequeña, haciendo que su mama suspire también de desesperación y le entregue la salsa.

-Yo también quiero salsa!! La salsa que hace Rosie es la mejor…-pido Kyle gritando de alegría, después de medio comer ambos niños se bajaron de sus sillas, y fueron a jugar por otro lado.

-Ya no se qué más podemos hacer con Kristen, esto se está pasando de la raya.

-Pequeña tranquila, Tenemos que demostrarle que necesitamos que nos hable, ella tiene que ver que es importante, esta etapa va a durar poco si nos proponemos- dijo besándole la mano a su esposa.

-Viktor me alegra saber que lees los libros que te regalo- sonrió Rosie al darse cuenta que su padrastro acaba de parafrasear algo de unos libros de padres que compra mensualmente. Hermione se rio al mismo tiempo que su hija.

– Bueno ya dejen de reírse- dijo avergonzado el búlgaro- Por cierto Rosie es verdad que se van a ir a jugar mini golf…?

-La última vez que vino Scorpius los llevamos- dijo recordando -Parece que los niños quieren hacerlo tradición y por mi está bien, claro si ustedes no tenían algo mas planeado?- pregunto sonriendo ya que la idea la parecía buena, además Scorpius estaba en camino a visitarlos.

-Más bien te íbamos a pedir que los cuides, por que nosotros tenemos unas cosas que hacer con los Potter. Por cierto no podemos atrasarnos, voy a cambiar a los niños, Viktor tu también debes hacerlo.- mando Hermione. Rosie automáticamente subió con su mama ayudarla con los mellizos, para luego cambiarse ella.

No pasaban ni cinco minutos y tocaron el timbre de la casa Krum.

-Viktor - saludo Scorpius apenas le abrían la puerta. – Espero que no sea muy temprano.- se disculpó el rubio al notar que el entrenador más famoso de la historia de Inglaterra tenia puesta la pijama todavía.

-Scorpius, Rosie debe estar bajando, ponte cómodo voy avisar que estas aquí, y tienes razón iré a cambiarme antes que Hermione me vea. Por cierto Bienvenido.

-Gracias…

-Rose, Hermione, Scorpius está aquí…- grito mientras subia la escalera corriendo.

-Mira, es fácil, tú tienes las cartas aquí, tienes que sacar la carta que es igual a la otra carta que sacas, y el que saca más cartas iguales gana…

-Y que pasa si las cartas que saco no son iguales?-pregunto Scorpius riéndose, esa era la explicación más graciosa que había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo, además que quería verificar si el juego de cartas mágicas para niños menores era igual al que le jugaba en Hogwarts.

-Pierdes pues Scorpius, ya te dije que tienes que sacar cartas iguales, no es tan difícil, si sacas estrella sacas estrella, si sacas una varita tienes que sacar la otra varita, y así hasta que ganes.

-Por qué no mejor juegas tu sola, para que me enseñes…- dijo Scorpius sonriendo a su persona favorita que bajaba las escaleras, sonriente y emocionada, lista para salir con el al mini golf, algo que recién se había enterado por la niñita que apareció en la sala.

-Por qué no se puede jugar de una sola persona! Ya te dije que no es difícil, solo tienes que sacar las cartas iguales!!- dijo enojada Kristen y salió corriendo de lugar.- Sacas varita, tienes que sacar varita.

-Nena!!!- grito Rosie al llegar y abrazar a su hermanita con fuerza – Quieres jugar memoriza mágico jr. con Scorpius verdad?- dijo muy contenta, había escuchado a su hermanita hablar mucho más de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, y no era la única que lo había hecho, por que hasta arriba se pudo escuchar la dulce voz de Kristen Krum, retando a Scorpius Malfoy por no saber jugar el juego infantil, a lo que Hermione y Viktor habían salido también desesperados al encuentro y casi tropezándose por bajar tan rápido las escaleras para comprobarlo.

-Ya no quiero, por que no sabe jugar.

-Si se jugar…- dijo sonrojado Scorpius sin saber por qué tanta emoción al ver que no podía jugar un simple juego muggle.

-Que hiciste?- pregunto muy emocionada Hermione abrazando al rubio y olvidanzose de que en estos momentos lo quería matar po hacer sufrir a Rosie.

-No hice nada, por que no se cómo jugar..- dijo sin todavía entender que pasaba en la casa.

-No. Como hiciste para que hable contigo!!!- dijo Viktor igual que exaltados como todos en la casa.

-Yo solo estaba sentado, cuando apareció a lado mío...- dijo viendo a la bebe que Rosie cargaba , recordando todo lo que se paso el día que nació -Bueno la cosa que la salude, y ella me saludo, y comenzó a contarme que íbamos a jugar mini golf, y que su hermana había hecho desayuno, y que ahora se estaba poniendo más linda para mí- dijo sonrojándose un poco al ver a Rosie, ya que en verdad estaba linda -Saco las cartas y comenzó a ensenarme el juego. Por qué?

-Kristen, amor, anda a llamar a Kyle que ya es hora que salgamos a jugar mini-golf con Scorpius.- dijo Rosie soltando a la niña que salió corriendo para obedecer. –Kristen había dejado de hablar...- dijo la chica acercándose a su novio para besarlo. – Al parecer contigo si quiso hablar..

-Malfoy, aunque creas que no has hecho nada, muchas gracias..- dijo Viktor, al mismo momento que sus hijos bajaban – Mis pequeñitos, quiero que se porten muy bien, y hagan caso a todo lo que dice Rosie y Scorpius…- se despidió Viktor de todos.

-Chao papi…- dijeron al unísono los mellizos. – Chao mami..- repitieron y su mama los beso a cada uno.

-Cuiden a mis hijos!- les dijo a Scorpius y a Rosie. Seguía feliz de haber escuchado nuevamente la dulce voz de su hijita, no estaba preocupada a que sea algo momentáneo, ya que estaba segura que Rosie iba a tomar perfectamente el papel de hermana mayor, y que iba hacerla hablar todo lo que la niña pueda. Pero a su felicidad también le aumentaba la sonrisa de Rose al estar cerca de Scorpius, esperaba que esta vez las cosas sean diferentes.

-Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que crecieron desde que me fui- dijo Scorpius antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de los mellizos Krum, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el carro después de jugar mini golf y comer hamburguesas.

-Si…- dijo Rosie aguantándose las ganas de decirle algo por su ausencia de cuatro meses – Scorpius, te perdiste de muchas cosas, Kyle se cayó de la casa de árbol pero mi mama estuvo a tiempo con la varita y evito la caída, Kristen dejo de hablar cosa que ya sabias y extrañamente arreglaste.- le explico entrando a su cuarto cama – Cuatro meses es mucho- dijo susurrando para ella misma mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Pecosa…- dijo Scorpius siguiendo a su novia a la cama y rodeándola con sus brazos – Yo se que estas enojada conmigo, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo para poder entender tus susurros y saber interpretar tus miradas y gestos.- dijo dulcemente –Un día sin ti es como un año de sufrimiento, te extraño demasiado, todas las noches te llamo por eso mismo, no puedo dormir, no puedo seguir un dia normal sin saber nada de ti, te amo Rosie Weasley.

-Scorpius…

-No pecosa, déjame terminar, soy un tonto, un todo, tienes razón si me odias, si ya no me quieres volver a ver, si quieres terminar conmigo, no me queda más de aceptarlo, y irme.

-Yo no te odio!! , y si eres un tonto, por creer que voy a terminar contigo!!- le dijo sacándole la lengua -Para tu información Scorpius Malfoy, yo también te amo cada día te amo mas y mas!! - dijo besándolo dulcemente – Además por qué razón terminaría contigo?- dijo recordando la única vez que terminaron, después de unos meses de salir de Hogwarts, pelea de niñitos que los separo por 5 largos meses, los cuales entre los dos acordaron contarlos en su total de tiempo juntos, ya que en comparación de todos los años juntos, cinco meses no era nada.

-Pecosa te acuerdas cuando nosotros jugábamos a pensar en nuestro futuro- dijo Scorpius tomando las fuerzas necesarias que necesitaba, ver a Rosie tan serena y tranquila tras sus palabras, lo izo dar cuenta el error que había cometido, y en ese momento iba a corregirlo - Contábamos nuestros sueños, y decíamos todo lo que queríamos hacer juntos. - Rosie asintió con la cabeza con miedo, conocía tan bien a su novio que presentía que había algo oculto en las palabras de él. – Bueno, yo no he dejado de soñarlo, y todos los días que me levanto pienso en todo lo que hablábamos. – dijo tomandole la mano dulcemente.

-Amor, dime a que quieres llegar, no entiendo

-Rosie contigo a mi lado todo es maravilloso siempre, pero te soy sincero yo Scorpius Hyperius Malfoy, solo, por cuenta propia no podía darte todo lo que te mereces.- dijo besándole la mano, orgulloso de que ahora eso era diferente – Pecosa, te voy a entregar algo que llevo en mi bolsillo desde antes de irme a Australia, hasta podría decir que mucho antes de que me digan que me iban a mandar a Australia. – dijo riendo nervioso y poniendo en la mano de Rosie una bolsita de terciopelo verde.

-Ya entonces más de un año…- dijo sacando las cuentas y observando la bolsita con curiosidad, abrió y lentamente saco su contenido, dos anillos cayeron en su palma de la mano – Scorpius!!- dijo sorprendida, entendiendo un poco el juego de palabra del rubio.

-Rose Weasley Granger, quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo con voz quebrada, demostrando a través de esos nervios el amor inmenso que le tenía.

-Claro que si!! Claro que si!!- contesto segura y con lagrimas. Scorpius tomó de la palma de Rosie el anillo más pequeño pero no por eso el menos hermoso, era del oro blanco más caro y tenía un pequeño diamante en la punta, y tenía grabado "S&R forever"

-Este…- dijo poniéndole en unos de sus dedos – Lo compré especialmente para ti…- termino de decir antes que Rosie lo bese apasionadamente. – Este otro…- dijo tomando el segundo, que se notaba que era una reliquia, tal vez algo familiar, oro blanco también y un poco mas grueso que el primero, en todo el alrededor tenia incrustado trocitos de zafiros por todo su contorno, y en la punta un zafiro mayor, obviamente no tan ostentoso. – Bueno, este anillo pertenecía a mi tátara tatara abuela, y en generación en generación fue pasando, a mi mama se lo dieron el día que se caso, cuando me lo dio me pidió que con este te pida matrimonio.- dijo riendo ya que su mama específicamente había dicho "Este debe ser de Rosie Weasley"

-Ambos están hermosos…- dijo Rosie viendo los accesorios nuevos de su mano, los dos anillos se complementaban y hacían parecer como si fuera solo uno. – Gracias por no demorarte mas- dijo besándolo, se quedaron acurrucados en la cama, juntos observando los anillos, que eran el primer paso a cumplir todo sus sueños.

- Sabes que no entiendo lo que quieres decir con "lo que te mereces", si yo contigo hasta debajo de un puente me iría a vivir. Asi que no necesitabas mucho- Rosie rompió el silencio.

-Pecosa, ni tú te lo crees..- se rio con la locura que acaba de decir – Mira aunque te diga que vamos a vivir debajo de un puente, tu familia no lo aceptaría, y harían de todo para que Rosie tenga lo mejor y no padezca necesidades, pero aunque yo me niegue, tu lo aceptarías encantada, por que nunca le dices "No" a tu familia, siempre los complaces en todo, y tratas de nunca darles motivos de preocuparlos, peor de enojarlos.

-Quien dice que no le puedo decir no a mi familia..y hacer algo que ellos no aprueben!- lo desafió Rosie.

-No te engañes Pecosa… tu eres la persona más familiar que conozco, han pasado tantas cosas que me lo han demostrado- dijo Scorpius recibiendo una mirada de " Dime una" de parte de su prometida – Bueno…una de las más recientes- dijo recordando - Cuando te invite a que pases una semana conmigo en Australia- sonrió -Claro que yo se que era una proposición loca de mi parte, pero lo que me sorprendió que esa no fue tu escusa para decir no, que por cierto cualquier excusa referente a eso era válida- dijo riendo – Pero los múltiples pretextos que dijiste por teléfono eran sobre tu familia, que tu prima iba hacer postres, que tus hermanos querían ir al cine, y que tu mama te quería para algo…y no sé que mas... – dijo sonriendo. Aunque el tema estaba serio, ambos lo estaban tomando con total tranquilidad, y lo que para algunos seria un pelea, para ellos no era nada mas que un dialogo con opiniones propias.

-Eso piensas!!- dijo sonriendo Rosie, para su parecer Scorpius estaba equivocado, y se lo iba a demostrar- Que pasaría si te digo que en este momento nos vamos a una capilla, y nos casamos a escondidas…

-Quieres que me mate tu padre!!!- dijo riendo el rubio.

- Exacto…ya ves por que siempre digo no, lo hago para que tú no tengas miedo de correr peligro, por que tu crees que sabes de que son capaces los Weasleys.- ambos se comenzaron a reír, ya que los dos tenían la razón en esta conversación.

– Sabes, pero al final no me importaría correr peligro, ya que técnicamente seré tu esposo, y todo lo que me pase no lo sentiría por que estaría feliz de saber que eres mia.

-Entonces hagámoslo, casémonos escondidas!!- dijo sonriendo Rosie – Así te demuestro que no soy tan familiar como dices, y tú me demuestras que correrías cualquier peligro por mí. Además lo que en realidad quiero es estar contigo, vivir juntos, como tú mismo recordaste, vivir lo que ideamos hace mucho.- dijo seriamente, no bromeaba con sus palabras, como al principio creía Scorpius -No tener que esperar más tiempo, tu vas a regresar a Australia en que, una semana, me vas a dejar aquí con todo los preparativos y aguantando a todos y a todas en especial- dijo imaginándose a toda su familia tras ella, hablando de invitaciones y cosas de bodas -Además tu ya insinuaste que eres capaz de darme lo que me merezco, y mi papa puede estar seguro que su hija no dormirá debajo de un puente.- dijo acorrucándose más -Ya no puedo esperar a ser tu esposa…

-Pecosa, estas escuchando lo que dices..- le dio un beso corto.

-Scorpius- dijo sonriendo – Es lo mejor que podríamos hacer, claro que primero todos se morirían con la noticia, pero tendrán que aceptarlo por que lo hecho hecho está- dijo sencillamente -Te amo Malfoy, por favor entiende que no quiero que te vayas otra vez sin mí.

-Algo pequeño y rápido- dijo aceptando la locura. Todo lo que decía Rosie era verdad, seguro que iban a pasar meses y meses organizando la boda del año, su madre seria encargada de invitar a medio mundo mágico a este gran evento, y obviamente él no estaba listo para algo de tan inmensa magnitud ni para esperar más para poder estar cerca a Rosie, peor que solo pensar en que la iba a alejarse de nuevo por el tiempo que sea, lo mataba lentamente, en cambio un matrimonio rápido, los librearía de todo eso, así que casarse hoy era un estupenda idea. –Pecosa, debemos estar seguros de lo que vamos hacer….

-No puedo creerlo todavía, estos muchachos cada vez están mas locos. Y venir a decirnos de esta forma, "Nos casamos".

-Harry para por favor, que yo soy el padre afectado que perdió a su primera hija por manos de un maldito huron, voy a matarlo por lo que hizo!! No tenían mi permiso ni para estar juntos y se vienen a casar a escondidas…Esto si que no se lo voy aceptar a Rose Weasley!!

-Y que vas hacer Ronald??- pregunto Ginny seria – Ya ellos eligieron eso, y aunque me duele, soy consciente que no nos queda otra cosa más que aceptarlo.- suspiro, su sobrina y el nuevo esposo, estaban en el estudio hablando con los Malfoy y Viktor, mientras que Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá, solo su hijo, Albus, estaba acompañándolos por que los otros dos fueron a la madriguera a dar la nueva buena a los demás Weasley, noticia que iba a devastar a Molly Weasley.

-No entiendo por qué lo hiciste Rose!!! Te das cuenta todo lo que estás perdiendo por casarte con el!!- se escucharon los gritos de Ron al ver a su hija salir de la habitación tomada de la mano de Scorpius, más atrás Draco demostrada la decepción, al contrario que su esposa quien estaba triste, pero a la vez sonreía, ella y Hermione, habían tomado la noticia con una gran actitud. – Suelta a mi hija condenada serpiente!! Esto no puede quedar asi!

-Weasley, deja de gritarle a mi hijo y a mi nuera- defendió Draco – Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo en estar enojados por lo que estos dos decidieron, pero ya supera que tu hija está casada con un "hurón", y que ya no lleva tu fantástico "Weasley" en su nombre- sonrió maliciosamente -Deberías agradecer que ahora podrá llevar con orgullo el Malfoy.

-DRACO!- Astoria le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Ya paren de discutir por favor. Scorpius y yo somos capaces de decidir por cuenta propia, y entiendo que para todos esto fue una sorpresa, pero lo único que en realidad les debería importar, es que estamos felices –dijo sonriendo y abrazándose más a Scorpius, Ron puso cara de asco y desvió la mirada rápidamente. - Papa, tu eres el que menos deberías hablar y quejarte, por que aunque nos hubiéramos querido casar de la forma tradicional, estuvieras con la misma actitud infantil.- dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesinada a su padre, aunque por dentro le dolía.

-Bueno- dijo Potter para bajar la tensión -Aunque no me gusto la forma en que decidieron unir sus vidas, no puedo evitar desearles lo mejor -dijo Harry acercándose a su sobrina para darle un gran abrazo –Tu, cuídala con tu vida…- dijo sonriéndole a Scorpius. Albus siguió a su padre, pero este demostrada más emoción que cualquiera de los presentes. Después de ver que todos felicitaban a los recién casados, Ronald Weasley se fue por la chimenea, sin despedirse, ni decirle nada a nadie.

-Pequeña, se que sigues en shock por lo sucedido..- dijo Viktor acercándose a su esposa que seguía sentada en el mismo sofá en cual se entero de la noticia. – Amor, Rosie te necesita, es tu turno de hablar y no sería bueno que lo desperdicie- Viktor estaba preocupado por su hijastra quien desde la ida rápida de Ron, sonreía menos.

-Viktor te das cuenta, esta mañana tenía miedo de ver a mi hija sufrir por un nuevo adiós con su novio, que para mi opinión la estaba fallando por no enseriar su relación- dijo recordando sus palabras -Ahora todo eso cambio, menos que sigo teniendo miedo, pero esta vez yo voy a sufrir la despedida.- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Mami estas llorando de pena o de alegría?- la pequeña Kristen pregunto acercándose- Tengo que llorar también?- Hermione se quedo muda, no podía decirle a su hija la razón, por que ni ella misma se la podía decir para ella misma, observo a Rosie, estaba sonriente, como hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, ahora sabia que contestar.

-Claro que estoy llorando de alegría! Alegría de ver a Rosie a feliz- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su hija mayor que recién llegaba a su lado – Todos estamos felices por ella, y yo como su mama quiero siempre lo mejor para ella, también para ti quiero lo mejor, así que algún día quiero que encuentres un Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo soltando a la pequeña y abrazando a su hija mayor – Claro que puede eliminar unos cuantos años de noviazgo y aumentar la fiesta de bodas- dijo bromeando con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho, mi cuerpo y mente no podían aguantar más tiempo estando lejos de él, ya le estaba haciendo daño a mi corazón, y al aceptar casarme con el, la idea solo surgió como juego…

-Rosie no me des explicaciones, no voy a decirte nada, ya recibiste mucho de parte de todos, creo que mis palabras estarían de mas- dijo abrazándola dándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba desde el primer instante de parte de tu madre – Tu eres mi primera hija, y desde hace mucho que estaba esperando verte casada, Claro que me hubiera gustado más de otra forma, pero como dijo Harry no se puede hacer nada al respecto, pero si quisiera saber que van hacer ustedes? Cuando se van a ir a Australia?- pregunto con un nudo en la gargante

-En una semana tengo que volver, pero en realidad quisiera adelantarlo…- dijo Scorpius sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, hasta a Rosie que lo miro desconcertada.

-Te ibas a regresar antes?- pregunto seria, pero no puedo recibir respuesta por que todos opinaron en su contra. Hasta Albus comenzó lo insulto y dijo algo de robarle a la prima.

-Tranquilos déjenme terminar…hay algo que no les he contado- dijo mirando a Rosie – Tampoco a ti pecosa…- dijo sonriendo – Me ofrecieron un puesto en el Profeta, ahora soy el presidente de la que va hacer la nueva revista versión muggle y mágica- dijo sacando una risita de orgullo por parte de su padre, quien su mayor sueno al descubrir los dotes de escritor de su hijo, era que algún día llegue al Profeta. - Claro que primero tengo que cumplir con los dos meses que me faltan en Australia, y como me dieron vacaciones de un mes, no quiero que se hagan tres meses de la nada, además no quiero que los del profeta me esperan por más de dos meses, peor que me están dando prácticamente todo.

-Scorpius...estas hablando en serio!!?- dijo Rosie emocionada y besándolo sin importarle todos los presentes.

-Si pecosa…nunca en mi vida en un solo día había hablado tan en serio como hoy.- dijo cuando al fin su esposa lo libero de los besos

-Entonces, dos meses y vienen a vivir aquí?- pregunto Hugo sonriendo, la noticia que Scorpius iba a volver a Inglaterra, alegro a muchos en la casa, incluyendo a Hermione, quien se levanto a felicitar a su yerno con un gran abrazo por todo lo sucedido.

-Bueno exactamente aquí no- dijo refiriéndose al barrio donde casi todos habían comprado casas, los hermanos Weasleys eran vecinos, los Potter vivían en la misma calle donde antes Hermione y sus hijos estaban, pero la casa Krum, no quedaba tan lejos de ahí. Todo era en el mismo suburbio, uno mágico por supuesto. – Pero igual se puede decir que queda cerca a comparación de Australia…

-Espero que no demasiado cerca- le susurro Rosie al oído.

-Listo ya no hay más que hacer aquí, los Potter nos retiramos…- dijo Harry sonriendo y levantándose del sofá tomado de la mano con Ginny. – Albus tu anda a la madriguera a informar los nuevos hechos, no quiero a tu abuelo Arthur le de un infarto- dijo e inmediatamente se despidieron de todos, dejando a los Malfoy y los Krum en un ambiente incomodo.

-Tranquilos, que ya tengo todo arreglado- dijo Scorpius interpretando lo que todos decían con la mirada, y tomando a Rosie de la mano y desapareciendo del lugar automáticamente.

Después de esa salida no pasaron ni diez minutos para que los Malfoy escapen de la casa Krum, donde las voces de los mellizos retumbaban en todo el lugar, haciendo sinnúmeros de preguntas con "¿Por qué?".

-No puedo creerlo, al fin se quedaron dormidos!!- dijo Viktor a ver a sus retoños dormir plácidamente en su cama. – Parecía que nunca iban a cerrar sus ojos…- dijo cambiando al fin el canal muggle infantil.

-Si… es fabuloso ver cuanta energía tienen, y como aprovechan hasta el último segundo para gastarla.- Dijo abrazándose a su esposo. – Si te dije hoy que te amo?- dijo como estrategia para sacar obtener la misma concentración que el televisor había obtenido en segundos.

-En realidad lo dijiste muy pocas veces, y faltan todavía para completar la cuota del día..- dijo Viktor apagando el televisor rápidamente, la estrategia de Hermione funciono a la perfección.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…- dijo acurrucándose más a él.

-Yo también te amo pequeña, eres perfecta para mi.- dijo comenzando un gran beso apasionado que los hizo estremecerse igual que cuando eran adolescentes.

-Cada día me enamoro mas de ti y no puedo evitarlo…- dijo Hermione entre beso y beso.

-No trates tampoco de hacerlo pequeña, que lo mejor es dejar que eso pase- dijo acomodando a su esposa entre sus brazos -Es natural, tú me amas y yo te amo, y eso no va acabar nunca.- dijo besándola de nuevo con un poco mas de intensidad.

- Amor, los niños se están moviendo…- dijo Hermione terminando el beso que parecía eterno.

-Entonces es hora de llevarlos a sus respectivas camas para que dejen a papi y a mami solos- dijo con un tono muy romántico el Búlgaro mientras la volvía a besar rápidamente, para luego levantarse cargando a sus dos hijos. – Espérame pequeña que regreso enseguida…

-No pretendo moverme a ningún lado Krum…ni que estuviera loca- dijo riendo y viendo como su esposo salía del cuarto.

Hermione en ese momento se dio cuenta que su vida estaba completa, al principio vivía en un error, en uno muy grande, pero tenía que agradecer que tuvo una segunda oportunidad. Se encontró con Viktor, o más bien Viktor la encontró para rescatarla de su sufrimiento, Viktor Krum llego para demostrarle que ellos debían haber estado juntos desde un principio, que sus felicidades correspondían a cada uno.

Era un nuevo comienzo para Hermione, aunque en la perspectiva de Viktor en realidad era un "Continuar"… Comenzó en la adolescencia y que sin darse cuenta, se pensó que había terminado, pero la verdad era otra. El destino de Viktor y Hermione era estar juntos, y eso lo supo el Búlgaro desde el primer dia que la vio a los ojos. Y lo confirmo ese aquel día en las vacaciones, el cual ambos compartieron su primera noche.

_**Nanda**_


End file.
